Quisiera saber
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke piden un deseo...Sasuke desea ser Naruto y Naruto desea ser Sasuke, pero un pasado se dará a revelar haciendo que ellos tengan que descubrir los fines de Madara y de Akatsuki. Hinata y Sakura deberán afrontar sus confusiones para poner en orden sus emociones. ¿Quién se quedará con quien? AU/SasuHina-NaruHina-SasuSaku-NaruSaku
1. Prológo

**Quisiera saber**

"Quisiera saber que sería ser tú"

_-Prologo-_

๑

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Tengo 18 años y… quisiera saber que se sentiría ser Sasuke Uchiha. A veces me pregunt ¿que se sentiría ser él? Todas las chicas hablan de él como si se tratase de un _'artista' _y a decir verdad se debe sentir bien. Aunque siempre termina rechazándolas…

Sasuke Uchiha es mi mejor amigo desde que íbamos en la primaria. Ahora ya vamos entrar en la Universidad, él quiere ser abogado y yo quiero ser administrador de empresas. ¡De verás!

Por mi parte, no tengo padres. Murieron cuando yo era muy joven y me quedé desde ese entonces al cuidado de mi abuelo Jiraiya Uzumaki. Sasuke también es huérfano pero está al cuidado de su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha quien es el abogado más importante de Konohoa (el lugar donde vivimos).

No se me da mucho escribir, pero pues esto era para la clase de Kakashi Hatake… ¡como lo detesto! En fin, Kakashi es nuestro maestro de taller y redacción y bueno no soy nada bueno escribiendo y este es mi primer día de clases y... ¡estoy nervioso! ¡de verás!

Bueno, se supone que esto es una autobiografía así que no me juzguen. Ah, por cierto nací el 10 de octubre de 1995. (Por si desean enviarme un regalo). En fin, el maestro pidió que hiciéramos una autobiografía y que la narráramos lo más natural posible y a decir verdad lo estoy haciendo ¡de verás! Bueno quiero expresar en las siguientes líneas lo siguiente.

*Amo el Ramen

*Amo el Ramen

*y…. ¡amo a Sakura Haruno!

Bueno… Sobre el amor… mi mejor amigo y yo estamos envueltos en un cuadrado amoroso _(¡no malinterpreten!)_

Hinata me quiere a mí. Yo quiero a Sakura. Sakura quiere a Sasuke y Sasuke quiere a Hinata.

¡Todo es un lio! ¿Quién habrá inventado el amor? ¡Si fue ese Albert Einstein juro que lo mato! Bueno ¿saben que es lo peor del asunto? Que Sakura y Hinata son las mejores amigas… si son esas típicas amigas que se cuentan todo y se dicen todo y todas esas cosas de mujeres. Como ya expresé anteriormente, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y cabe señalar que yo no le tengo envidia pero ¿que se sentirá ser él?

La verdad es que lo admiro.

Por un lado, un recuerdo que tengo bien presente es que mi madre siempre decía que cuando viera una estrella fugaz era de buen augurio. Significaba que mis deseos se harían realidad. Eso espero, por una vez en mi vida quiero dejar de ser el tipo torpe, que siempre es idiota. El que es tarado con las mujeres. El que las hace reír… a veces quisiera que en vez de que se rieran por mis tonterías se fijaran en mí.

No es que se rían de mí... al contrario ¡soy un galán! Pero… creo que como dice Sasuke _'soy un tarado con ellas'_. A veces me pregunto ¿cómo es que Hinata se enamoró de mí? Hmp… la verdad no lo sé.  
>En fin, espero haber redactado bien mi autobiografía. Es mi primer trabajo que escribo en clase y redacto en menos de 5 minutos<p>

¡Bye!.

Atentamente: Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p>-Chicos. Es momento de entregar su redacción. Pasen al frente y léanla- se escuchó decir a Kakashi Hatake. Maestro de lectura y redacción del Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa.<p>

_-Mierda… ¿lo tenemos que leer?-_

-Hmp.. Naruto. Espero que no hayas puesto estupideces en la autobiografía. – dijo Sasuke

-Etto… ¡no como crees! ¿Yo? – rió Naruto al decir tal sarcasmo

-Bien, señor Uzumaki al parecer usted será el primero en leer su autobiografía- señaló Kakashi

-¡queeeeeeeeee!

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Editado el 8 de diciembre de 2014*<em>**

N/A: Este fic es mio. Anteriormente lo publiqué en mi cuenta llamada "Tamahara Uzumaki" así que si les suena familiar, no piensen mal. Es totalmente mío, y de hecho ya está casi por terminar, es cuestión de hacer una editada de los capítulos en cuanto ortografía, redacción y esas cosas. Espero sea de su agrado...

Y sí, me faltaba un capítulo final y no me decido... pero en fin. Deseo que dejen sus reviews y que les haya alegrado un poco este fic. Me da nostalgia ya que hace un año lo escribí.

¡Sayonara!

P.D Naruto siempre mete la pata. xD


	2. Quisiera saber que sería ser tú

Quisiera saber que sería ser tú

-Capitulo 1-

๑

-¡Naruto! ¡Carajo, levántate de una buena vez!- se escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación

-Cinco minutos más….-

De repente se azota la puerta y Naruto salta del susto.

-Tsu…Tsunade….yo…

-¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de que vayas a tu colegio mocoso!-

_-¿De nuevo se quedo a dormir con el ero-sennin? Ah… que fastidio ¡¿Por qué no se casan de una buena vez?!-_

Naruto iba bajando las escaleras rumbo al comedor. Por lo regular acostumbraba desayunar con pijama y después ponerse ropa de vestir. Hoy era un gran día. Su primer día de Universidad, un nuevo paso a su futuro. Al menos eso se había planteado en toda la noche. ¡Debía ser un gran día!

Bajando al comedor, se encontró con su platillo favorito: ramen. Inmediatamente se dispuso a comerlo pero actuaba más _'callado'_ de lo normal. Tsunade Senju, novia y compañera sentimental de su abuelo Jiraiya Uzumaki posó los ojos sobre él. Ella era una persona especial en su vida, no porque fuera la compañera sentimental de su abuelo, sino que la consideraba su abuela. Una figura _"materna"_

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-

Naruto miró los ojos castaños de quien consideraba su abuela. No sabía sí decirle el sueño que tuvo la noche pasada o simplemente inventar una excusa. Simplemente no sabía. Ella era un tanto sobreprotectora con él dado que ella nunca tuvo hijos y, no es que fuera vieja simplemente no tuvo hijos.

-No, no es nada…sólo estoy nervioso por el nuevo día ¡de veras!- dijo sonriendo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo

-Bien… es momento de que me vaya a la Clínica-

-¿Y ero-sennin?

-Bueno, está dormido….después de la gran noche que tuvimos ayer dudo que se pueda despertar en días….-dijo divertida

-Quizá deberías dejar de golpearlo tanto Tsunade- Naruto no comprendía las palabras de _su abuela._

-¡Bah! ¡Qué va! ¡Ese tipo estaba mirando los senos de otra vieja!-

-¿Pero era necesario dejarlo en cama todo el día?

Tsunade lo miró con ojos de asesinato. No le gustaba que cuestionaran su agresividad ante sus celos.

-Lo que sea. Se te hace tarde. Adiós- dijo mientras abría la puerta principal para tomar su coche e irse de la casa. No vivía ahí pero estaba las 16 horas del día… e incluso a veces dormía ahí con Jiraiya.

Naruto de nueva cuenta subió a su habitación. Lo más coherente era haber bajado a desayunar cambiado y bañado pero a él le gustaba ese estilo de vida, comer primero y arreglarse después. Ante todo el Ramen.

Decidió ponerse un pantalón y una playera pegada al cuerpo. Era un día totalmente cotidiano. Un día que simplemente era aburrido. Tomó su morral negro y salió de su casa. Caminó unos metros para llegar a la parada de autobuses y para que el camino no se le hiciera tan solitario se colocó unos audífonos para escuchar música, eso lo relajaba. El Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa no estaba tan cerca de su casa, tenía que tomar un camión que, literalmente atravesaba toda la ciudad de Konohoa.

Eran las 6 de la mañana. Como era su costumbre eligió el asiento que da para la ventana del autobús que lo dejaba a 3 cuadras de la universidad.

_- ¿Se supone que así debe ser la vida de aburrida?... Vaya, nunca lo pensé de ese modo ¿Por qué todos creen que soy feliz? Incluso yo me lo creo algunas veces. _

Naruto sacó de su mochila un cuaderno de notas para que así se le hiciera más ameno el viaje rumbo a la Universidad. Según sus cálculos hacia una hora en atravesar la ciudad. Todos en clase veían a Naruto como el típico chico 'gracioso', pero el mismo tenía un secreto que ni Sasuke sabía: la escritura. Había heredado el 'talento' de escribir, ya que su abuelo era un escritor famoso. A diferencia de lo que todos pensaban de Naruto, él escribía mucho, pero por lo regular demostraba 'no saber' escribir algo talentosamente, cuando le pedían en clase un cuento o una historia el siempre terminaba haciendo algo terrible (sumamente payaso) y es que le daba miedo mostrarse como era. Sacó una pluma y se dispuso a escribir en ese cuaderno. Consideró pertinente que a partir de ese día ese cuaderno sería algo así como su diario.

_Hoy me despierto como todos los días. Es un día tan natural… y hoy me pongo a pensar en las cosas que debería hacer. Extraño a mis padres… escribir me relaja pero es un secreto… nadie debe saber que me gusta escribir ¿Qué pensarían de un chico 'tonto' que escribe? Seguramente me juzgarían así que prefiero actuar como 'idiota' sabiendo que lo soy para hacer reír a alguien más… las risas de otros alimentan mi 'felicidad engañosa'. No, no soy feliz, aunque lo demuestre no lo soy. Necesito de alguien y ese alguien no está y además no sé quién es ese alguien. Quiero a la chica que no debería, amo sin deber. Amo sin merecer… la chica que amo está enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Y la chica que mi mejor amigo ama está enamorada de mi ¿irónico no? Me he planteado mil veces hacer una novela que trate de mi vida pero lo considero absurdo. Bueno justamente ahora recuerdo que conozco a Sasuke desde que cumplí siete años, en ese entonces era la primaria. Recuerdo que viví en Tokio pero… mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico y… nunca llegaron a Navidad. Desde ese día no me agrada la Navidad. Así que mi abuelo Jiraiya Uzumaki me acogió como mi tutor legal y mi 'abuela' Tsunade tomó el papel femenino de la casa… vaya, es importante señalar que Tsunade no es mi abuela biológica, es novia de mi abuelo desde que vivimos en Konohoa, jamás se han casado. A pesar de que mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía seis años no me sentí tan mal por que conocí a quien desde entonces es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Al principio eran muchas rivalidades con él… era el típico chico hablador… y yo… era el chico frío (actualmente es al revés). Pero un día los padres de Sasuke fallecieron cuando él tenía ocho años y eso cambio drásticamente su personalidad y yo… por un intento de 'alegrarlo' cambié a la persona que actualmente soy: feliz, habladora, soñadora y cálida. La persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa ante todo… ¿Por qué cambié? Cambié para ser fuerte y ayudar a Sasuke a superar ese duelo. Porque yo sé lo que duele perder a unos padres. Sasuke sufrió mucho, tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres, su abuelo Madara Uchiha se hizo cargo de él y por un motivo que desconozco hizo que el hermano mayor de Sasuke (Itachi) se fuera al extranjero a estudiar la secundaria._

_Tengo la manía de escribir cada que se avecina un nuevo cambio, en este caso la Universidad me tiene intrigado, emocionado y…. 'dolido' porque de nueva cuenta veré a Sakura Haruno. El primer amor de mi vida y me temo que sea el único._

_Recuerdo que al principio pensé que el simple hecho de que Sakura estuviera enamorada de Sasuke no era tan malo… sí, eso pensé, creí que yo podría enamorarla… ser todo lo que ella veía en Sasuke pero me di cuenta que era imposible. Sakura ama a Sasuke con la misma intensidad que yo la amo a ella. Somos 'mejores amigos'… si alguien encuentra este diario debe saber que… yo… yo… jamás le dije mi amor a Sakura, ella cree que… en fin. Da igual. El caso es que ella no sabe que yo la amo. Me condené a mí mismo a amarla en secreto, en silencio, a las sombras de Sasuke. Y no me importa, soy su mejor amigo pero duele ¡claro que duele! Saber que ella llora, y desvive por Sasuke ¡duele que yo no sea él! ¡Quisiera saber que sería ser Sasuke Uchiha! Soy su amigo incondicional y su pañuelo de lágrimas. Por eso, cuando me enteré que Sakura vendría a la misma Universidad (por supuesto, por Sasuke) me sentí a reventar de felicidad pero ahora que lo pienso… me duele. No seré capaz de soportar. Tres años de preparatoria amándola en secreto… sin ser obvio (y eso que para todos soy estúpido y tonto… el típico payaso)._

_Me considerarán loco, pero… por un momento desearía ser Sasuke Uchiha… quisiera saber que se sentiría ser él… quisiera saber que se sentiría que Sakura Haruno me amará como lo ama a él… quisiera saberlo._

_Ella podría ser mi imprevista elección de vivir mi vida. Podría ser la única que amaría siempre. Podría ser la única que escucharía mis más profundos pensamientos. Podría ser la única que amaría siempre. Voy a estar ahí tan pronto como pueda, pero estoy ocupado arreglando las piezas rotas de la vida que tuve ante... mi vida de antes._

๑ ๑ ๑

En el salón de Naruto se veían muchos rostros conocidos… por ejemplo, estaba Kiba Inuzuka quien era el mejor portero de futbol en la preparatoria. También estaba Shikamaru Nara quien era el chico mas 'jodidamente listo' que Naruto hubiese conocido pero… tenía un gran defecto: flojo. También se encontraba Choji Akimichi quien se solía juntar en la preparatoria con Shikamaru. Pero a la vez había unos rostros que, para Naruto eran desconocidos… por suerte en el salón de clases no estaba Sakura quizá, por la carrera que había elegido (medicina) estaba en otro salón. Pero la que si estaba en el salón (para la desgracia de Naruto y fortuna de Sasuke) era Hinata Hyuga, quien quería a Naruto… y la chica a la que Sasuke amaba en silencio.

-Buenos días, soy el maestro Kakashi Hatake. Soy su maestro de lectura y redacción en este primer semestre ¿están todos listos?

_-No entiendo porque si quiero ser Administrador de Empresas tengo que tener esta materia….- pensó Naruto_

-¡Bien! Quiero que hagan una autobiografía de ustedes, poniendo entre otras cosas… sus sueños, metas, quien es la persona que más admiran, que quieren ser y quiénes son. ¡Adelante! ¡En menos de 5 minutos!-

-Esto es fastidioso ¿no?- le preguntó Sasuke a su mejor amigo quien estaba sentado junto a él.

-¡Para nada! ¡Esto será divertido! ¡De veras!- dijo Naruto, fingiendo una sonrisa de lado a lado

-Hmp…- murmuró entre dientes Sasuke

_-Mierda, ya se cansó mi mano… Hmp… de haber sabido hubiera hecho este trabajo en el autobús… ni hablar… ¿Qué tengo que escribir? ¡Ah da igual! ¡Con que escriba!.- _En ese momento Naruto empezó a escribir como loco.

-_Bien, creo que ya esta…. - dijo Naruto mientras arrancaba la hoja_

De repente, se escucha la voz del maestro Kakashi Hatake indicando que ya habían acabado los 5 minutos de tiempo límite

-Chicos. Es momento de entregar su redacción. Pasen al frente y léanla- se escuchó decir a Kakashi Hatake. Maestro de lectura y redacción del Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa.

_-Mierda… ¿lo tenemos que leer?-_

-Hmp Naruto. Espero que no hayas puesto estupideces en la autobiografía. – dijo Sasuke

-Etto… ¡no como crees! ¿Yo? – rió Naruto al decir tal sarcasmo

-Bien, señor Uzumaki al parecer usted será el primero en leer su autobiografía- señaló Kakashi

-¿¡queeeeeeeeee!?- gritó un rubio asustado.

-Genial…- Sasuke se tapó la cara por la vergüenza que le daban los espectáculos de su mejor amigo.

-Señor Uzumaki, se ve muy interesado ¿Por qué no nos habla de lo que escribió?- dijo el maestro Kakashi – Pase al frente

Naruto caminó unos pasos para llegar hasta el pizarrón. Cada paso que recorría sentía que era como de mil metros… o al menos eso quería. Y se dispuso a hablar

-Bueno a decir verdad yo… yo… _mierda…mierda… ¿¡porque se me ocurrió poner lo de Sakura?! ¡mierda! Jamás en mi fregada vida había puesto lo de Sakura pero ahora por mis payasadas lo puse…. No puede ser además puse lo de Hinata y Sasuke ¡por kami! ¡Debo huir! _¡Lo siento maestro Kakashi! Pero acabo de tener agh… un…un… ¡tengo que ir al baño!

Kakashi en un movimiento rápido logró arrebatarle la hoja a Naruto, haciendo que este casi se haga del baño en el salón

-¡Noooo! ¡Maestro!- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía como jitomate asado

-Hmp… veamos que dice

_-¿Qué habrá escrito el dobe?- _se preguntó Sasuke

-¡Por kami! ¡No, no, no, no lo lea!- sus brazos se agitaban rápidamente.

-Bien, muchachos aquí tenemos el Síndrome de un estudiante que no sabe lo que es escribir una autobiografía y se quiere hacer el importante con sus comentarios. No tolero actitudes de ese tipo en mi clase- observó a Naruto- si usted es así en casa le digo de una vez que tendrá problemas conmigo… bien, como se quiso lucir vamos a leer su linda autobiografía ¿Qué dicen muchachos?

Todos menos Hinata y Sasuke asintieron divertidos.

-¡Sí! ¡si! ¡Que lo lea! ¡Que lo lea!

Naruto sintió como se desmayaba….Kakashi estaba leyendo palabra a palabra todo lo que había escrito. El mundo se le vino encima cuando llegó a la temida parte

_*y…. ¡amo a Sakura Haruno!_

_(...)_

_Hinata me quiere a mí. Yo quiero a Sakura. Sakura quiere a Sasuke y Sasuke quiere a Hinata._

Sasuke quedó pálido al ver como todas las miradas se posaban en él. Algunas chicas empezaron a llorar del coraje de que su amado quisiera a la 'rara' de Hinata. Algunas lágrimas quisieron caer del rostro de Hinata al oír lo que escribió Naruto

_-"¡Amo a Sakura Haruno! Hinata me quiere a mí. Yo quiero a Sakura. Sakura quiere a Sasuke y Sasuke quiere a Hinata" ¡¿Ama a Sakura?!... la…la ama…..- _pensaba Hinata mientras contenía las lagrimas

Sasuke optó por ocultarse mientras se ponía rojo, no podía voltear si quiera a ver a Hinata Hyuga quien, en ese momento para su desgracia era su compañera de salón y de curso…

_-¿Cómo carajos se le ocurre poner eso a Naruto?-_

Naruto estaba en shock. Sentía como tenía 40° de temperatura corporal. Estaba estático.

-Y bien, señor Uzumaki… puede pasar a su lugar. Para la siguiente ocasión procure leer sus propias cosas. Pase Shikamaru Nara…

Pasaron todos en el salón por decir sus autobiografías. Naruto sentía como se le venía el mundo encima. No podía siquiera mirar a Sasuke, sentía tanta vergüenza. Tanta pena

-¿Eres un idiota, sabias?- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Yo… lo siento, en verdad no…-

-Ya, déjalo así… no importa….-

-Pero es que….

-Ya, no te disculpes lo hecho ya está. Pero creo que debes de arreglar la situación con Hinata

-¿Hinata?

* * *

><p>*Editado el 9 de diciembre de 2014*<p>

¡Hola! Espero que este fic sea de su agrado. Recuerden que estos fics los había publicado en la cuenta de "Tamahara-chan" ahora, me harían feliz si me dejan un review y me siguen. De igual manera les invito a leer mis otros fics. ñ_ñ/ (ya sé, seguramente pensaran que como puedo escribir tan rápido y así, la verdad es que como ya saben este fic ya lo tenía hecho, junto al de Afterlife. Solo les estoy dando una editada y revisión de todo)

¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaludoooooooooooooooos!


	3. Saber lo que ves cuando me miras

_Saber lo que ves cuando me miras_

_-Capitulo 2-_

๑

Si por él fuera, Naruto nunca se habría dado cuenta de que Hinata lo quería. El rubio solo tenía ojos para Sakura así que cuando le llegaban _'regalos sorpresa' _estaba en su castillo de arena pensando que era Sakura quien lo amaba en secreto.

-¿Por qué debería hablar con Hinata?- preguntó Naruto intrigado.

-¿Eres o te haces?- dijo Sasuke con una mirada un tanto triste.

-No entiendo, es cierto que el maestro Kakashi leyó en voz alta pero...-

-Mira, por mí ya no hay problema… ya veré como arreglo el embrollo en que me metiste. Deberías decirle a Hinata lo que sientes por ella.

Naruto lo miró perplejo, Sasuke mejor que nadie sabía que amaba a Sakura.

-¿Lo que siento por ella?-

-Ser realista.-

-¿Ah?

-En otras palabras- Sasuke sabía que su amigo era tan idiota como para comprender el asunto – Debes decirle que a quien amas es a Sakura y no a ella.

-Pero ¿ella me quiere?- dijo Naruto mientras miraba discretamente a Hinata del otro lado de la cafetería donde estaban sentados.

-Sí, te ama-

-Ya veo, quizá debería ser sincero con ella y decirle que no se haga falsas ilusiones-

Como si un remolino hubiese azotado la cafetería, llegó Sakura Haruno hasta donde estaban sentados Naruto y Sasuke, gritando como loca.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!-

Naruto vio la mirada inquisidora de Sakura, le dio miedo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Qué gusto!- dijo Naruto fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

-¡Uzumaki!

-¿Por qué tan enojada, Sakura?

-¿¡Me podrías explicar lo de tu estúpida biografía!? ¡Toda la universidad se ha enterado que tú me amas! ¡Explícame eso!- gritó alterada mientras señalaba a Naruto con el dedo índice.

Naruto pareció palidecer, estaba azul… Sasuke simplemente estaba ahí observando la escena mientras se colocaba los audífonos, no pensaba escuchar más esa conversación. Ni escuchar a Sakura.

-Bueno es que…-

Sasuke tomó su desayuno y se dispuso a irse ya que no tenía nada que hacer en esa platica de dos. Él hacía un mal tercio.

-¡Se supone nos teníamos confianza!

Naruto no sabía si decirle a Sakura que la amaba y que por estúpido había escrito eso en forma_ bromista _aunque esa no era su intención o seguirle la corriente. Justo cuando pensaba articular palabra observó como una chica rubia, compañera de clase de él, se acercaba a Sakura.

-¡Sakura! ¿No me digas que te gusta Naruto? De ser así "frente" me dejas el camino libre con Sasuke...

-¡Cállate Yamanaka! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!

Ahora Naruto entendía todo, quien le pudo decir lo de su autobiografía debía ser esa rubia que iba en su clase ¿Quién más? Shikamaru era callado y le seria fastidioso ir a contar el chisme al grupo de Sakura. Chouji preferiría estar en la cafetería comiendo algo, Kiba se dedicaba a sus entrenamientos de fútbol y por último Hinata era demasiado callada aunque cabía la posibilidad… porque Sakura y ella eran mejores amigas pero Hinata no era de las chicas escandalosas que cuentan chismes. Definitivamente había sido esa tal _'Yamanaka'._

-¡Ay! ¡Perdón! Aquí se encuentra Naruto, lo siento- dijo Ino mientras reía

-¿Qué te causa risa?- preguntó Naruto en un tono similar al que usaba Sasuke con las chicas 'escandalosas'. Eso era algo que había aprendido a la perfección de su amigo.

-Uy, que genio no te veías así en clase. En fin, me importa poco tu vida pero mira que la de la frentuda me importa porque es mi amiga.

-¿Eh?

-Naruto, Ino Yamanaka iba en la preparatoria con nosotros- dijo Sakura mientras una gotita de sudor salía por su cara al estilo anime - Pero no cambies de tema, ¡habla de una vez! ¿¡Porque pusiste mi nombre en tu biografía?!

-Bueno, bueno me voy… - dijo Ino mientras guiñaba el ojo de Naruto

_-Zorra- _pensó el Uzumaki.

-Y bien- Sakura ponía sus manos en su cintura y observó a Naruto con molestia.

-Sakura yo…_ ¿Cómo le digo que la amo? ¡Mierda! ¡Sabia que hoy no sería un buen día… miles de veces leí los libros de mi abuelo Jiraiya sobre relaciones con mujeres y creo no aprendí nada._

-Uzumaki- dijo Sakura mientras preparaba su puño.

-Yo…fue una broma que hice de mal gusto, quería hacerme el gracioso. Lo….-

Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir _'lo siento'_ el puño de Sakura golpeó su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿tomas mi nombre a juego?... diciendo que me amas, ¡no lo esperé de ti!- dijo Sakura mientras salía corriendo conteniendo las lagrimas

_-Carajo, ahora quedé como el infantil, cobarde, idiota, que usa el nombre de 'su mejor amiga' en una broma, quedé como un patán usando la palabra 'amar'… maldita sea ¿por qué no le pude decir que la amo? ¡Soy un idiota! –_

* * *

><p>Del otro lado de la cafetería se encontraba Sasuke tomando un café mientras observa a Hinata. Él era muy orgulloso como para hablarle, a decir verdad habían tenido conversaciones muy 'cortantes' en facebook. Por lo general él esperaba a que todos le enviaran el típico 'hola'. Él jamás lo decía -salvo que fuera a Naruto o su hermano mayor-, fuera de eso a nadie… aunque con Hinata rompía esa regla. Habitualmente tenía como cien mensajes de tipas que querían ser sus novias. Quinientas treinta y nueve –y contadas- solicitudes de amistad -de las cuales quinientas eran de mujeres y las restantes eran de hombres-. Y siempre recibía un número excesivo de "<em>likes"<em> por cada foto que subía -y eso que subía fotos cada mil años, por lo mismo del acoso- .Tenia noventa y ocho toques (_que por cierto él siempre se preguntaba para que servían)_. Pero en fin, ese era el único medio de comunicación que lo tenía con Hinata Hyuga, quizá habían tenido una que otra conversación en persona, pero él siempre se sentía un tanto avergonzado y terminaba por huir de ella, discretamente y muy al estilo Sasuke Uchiha.

Él tenía muchas admiradoras, pretendientes de todas las edades. Pero sólo una le interesaba. Sólo a una quería en silencio, pero resultaba ser que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto. Irónico, ¿no?

Sasuke la observa, la chica tomaba un rollo de canela con una bebida, quizá era café. Se le veía triste.

_-No puedo decirle de mis sentimientos, eso sería muy tonto de mi parte-_ se dijo a sí mismo -_¿Por qué no soy como el dobe? Si fuera él, tendría a Hinata a mis pies..._

Sasuke pudo sentir como su cuerpo se invadía de una sensación de enojo al ver que varios chicos del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad se acercaban a ella, a juzgar por su complexión debían ser de tercer semestre… apretó los puños. Sentía celos. Pero se alegró mucho al ver como Hinata se alejaba de ahí, mientras los tipejos la convencían de que fuera con ellos. Eso le agrado.

Ahora Hinata caminaba rumbo a Sasuke

_-No, imposible. No camina rumbo a mí porque ella no sabe que existo. Es imposible, mientras yo la admiro como loco ella tiene su vista en….- _Sasuke se giró de su asiento- _Uzumaki… tiene su vista puesta en él- _suspiró cansado, sabiendo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Hinata cambio su ruta y ahora se dirigía a donde estaba Naruto, con una expresión triste y decaída.

-Naruto- dijo Hinata en un susurro mientras le ponía su brazo en el hombro. Ella sabía que él estaba mal y suponía era relacionado a Sakura, desde su lugar observó el golpe que la pelirosa le soltó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio con desgano.

-Siento lo...lo... ocurrido con Sakura-

Naruto se sobresaltó, apretó ligeramente sus puños. Dentro de sus sospechas había estado Hinata, aunque claro que no podía confirmarlo. Ella era la mejor amiga de Sakura Haruno y por ende se debían confianza mutua.

_-Ella fue la que le dijo de mi autobiografía ¡ella fue! _Con que tú fuiste¿Quién lo diría de ti Hinata?-

-¿De...de...de que hablas?- la chica comenzó a temblar.

-No importa.-

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?

-¡Ya te dije que no importa! ¿Me puedes dejar solo?

Hinata no entendía nada, pero suponía que seguro Naruto pensaría que ella le había ido con el chisme de su autobiografía. Pero ella no había sido, era imposible.

Observó como Naruto le dio la espalda, mientras él se iba a otro lado. Un comienzo terrible para ser un primer día en la Universidad.

_-Soy una tonta. Él ni siquiera sabe que existo- _

Hinata caminó hacia su taller. Cada alumno debía elegir un taller después de clases, era obligatorio. Podía ser algún deporte o algo relacionado a las artes. Ella escogió pintura.

Sasuke la observaba detenidamente mientras sentía que era el hombre más estúpido por no poder hablarle, por su orgullo. Pero a la vez tenía un dolor de cabeza intenso, las tipas de atrás no lo habían dejado del todo comer, hostigándolo. Eran un poco más grandes que él, pero las ignoraba totalmente. Ahora era momento de dirigirse a su taller que había elegido: pintura. De repente divisó a Naruto caminando como zombie por el pasillo.

-Sasuke- le llamó Naruto cabizbajo.

-Ya, no le des importancia Sakura es así… ¿lo sabes, no?

-Sí, pero… le dije que usé su nombre en broma… y no pude hablar con ella sobre mis sentimientos.

- No te atormentes- dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa, no era típico de él dar consejos, ni mucho menos.

-Gracias, hablaré con ella después del entrenamiento-

-Métele muchos goles al Inuzuka- dijo Sasuke burlonamente.

-¡Qué va! Ese tipo es muy bueno, menos mal que iré a ver sí respetaron mi lugar del año pasado, ¿por qué no entraste teme?

-No me gusta y lo sabes.-

-Entonces sigue haciendo dibujitos- se despidió agitando sus brazos y corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sasuke escuchaba música y sentía las miradas acosadoras de sus _fangirls. _Detestaba a esas chicas por ser superficiales y cabezas huecas.

Abrió la puerta del salón de pintura. Y retrocedió un paso, ahí estaba Hinata junto con dos chicos. A decir verdad solo le sorprendía ver a Hinata ahí, fuera de eso él sabía que el taller de pintura era el menos solicitado, a diferencia de los deportivos.

Una voz se hizo presente en la sala, haciendo que todos voltearan a donde provenía el ruido.

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo un chico de cabello rubio con una coleta. – Mi nombre es Deidara y yo impartiré la clase de artes con énfasis en pintura. Veo que no hay muchos artistas ¡pero mejor! ¡Ya que el arte es explosión!- dijo eufórico.-Me gustaría que empezaran a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Sai- dijo un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro

-Mi … mi nombre es Hinata-

-Soy Sasuke

-Mi nombre es Sasori

Deidara se tocó la cabeza, creyó que ese grupo seria _explosivo_, pero al parecer eran muy callados e introvertidos.

La clase paso rápida. Desde luego los demás compañeros notaron que Sai tenía un talento excepcional en esa arte. Sasori tenía lo suyo, era creativo.

Sasuke se pasaba embobado viendo a Hinata, haciendo que Deidara en numerosas ocasiones le regañara y pidiéndole prestar más atención.

Terminó la clase, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Hinata guardó sus cosas y fue la primera en irse, en sumo silencio. Seguida de ella fue Sai, quien la alcanzó. Sasuke apretó sus puños… la oportunidad de hablarle se había ido al carajo

-¡Hola!- dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-H-Hola…

-Oye, me gustan tus combinaciones de colores…

-G-gracias- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Tú…eres muy talentoso

-Bueno, no lo sé. Pero me encanta el dibujo y la pintura ¿crees que te pueda retratar?

Hinata se quedó estática. No sabía que decir.

-Eres muy hermosa, solo haré un dibujo de ti a lápiz de tu rostro ¿no importa?

Hinata levantó la ceja ¿le estaba pidiendo permiso? O ¿le estaba pidiendo que se pusiera cómoda?

Sasuke estaba escondido observando como Sai sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz y poco a poco dibujaba el rostro de Hinata

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Sai mientras le enseñaba el dibujo a Hinata

-¡Wow! Dibujas muy… muy bien-

-Es todo tuyo.-

Sasuke seguía escondido, apretaba los puños con fuerza.

_-Bien, Sasuke… bien… ¡perfecto idiota! ¿Por qué no te alejas de Hinata?, qué más da, esto me gano por ser orgulloso…mierda-_

Pasó un buen rato mientras Hinata seguía riendo con Sai, de repente los dos salieron rumbo a la cafetería, la cual estaba repleta de estudiantes.

Sasuke disimuladamente decidió seguirlos. Pero llamó su atención como Ino se acercaba a Sai. Desde luego que conocía a Ino dado que en la preparatoria fue su_ fangirl_ número dos.

-¡Saaaaaai!- dijo Ino mientras abrazaba a este de forma melosa.

-Ino…¿cómo estás?- el chico pálido pareció enrojecerse al saludar a la rubia.

-Ino ¡ho...hola!-saludó Hinata, quien hasta ese momento había estado atrás de Sai observando la escena de su amiga y el chico.

-¿Ya le dijiste?- le preguntó Ino a Sai con cierto tono celoso.

-Ah, sí ya le he dicho…- respondió Sai con una media sonrisa.

-Me da mucho gusto por ustedes Ino, espero que sean felices… tu novio dibuja muy bien.

-¡Lo sé, Hinata! ¡Por eso es mi artista favorito!-

Así estuvieron Hinata, Sai e Ino, pero desde luego que la Hyuga se sentía incomoda y hasta un poco _celosa_ de que ella no pudiese tener esa felicidad así que optó por irse.

-Hinata-

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, reconoció la voz cortante de inmediato. Era de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hola- dijo un poco asustada

Hubo un silencio incómodo por segundos, Sasuke no sabía que decir. Cada que estaba enfrente de ella sus planes de conversación se iban al carajo, ni siquiera sabía que decirle… no podía creer como Sai pudo hacerle la plática e incluso hacerle reír con tan solo un dibujo y el que tenia 'en teoría' más tiempo de conocerla no podía si quiera hacer que ella se portara linda con él.

_-Quisiera saber lo que ves cuando me miras-_ pensó Sasuke con cuidado de no decirlo en voz alta.

-Bueno, Sasuke. Me tengo que ir ¡cuídate!- dijo Hinata esbozando una débil sonrisa al ver que él no decía nada.

-Espera…yo…-

-¿Sí?

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa? _Mierda, eres creativo Sasuke…pudiste haberle dicho te invito un café… ¡idiota!_

Antes de que Hinata pudiera articular palabra, una chica de cabellos rosas corría a toda velocidad rumbo a ella.

-¡Hinaaaata! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!

-Perdón Sakura, tenía ta...taller- respondió con su típico tartamudeo.

_-Que educada es-_ pensó Sasuke

-¡Sasuke! ¡Hola!- dijo Sakura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, provocándole cierto _asco_ al Uchiha.

-Bueno, Sakura me tengo que ir. Cuídate. Adiós Sasuke- Hinata le dirigió una efímera mirada al azabache, tan rápida como la velocidad de la luz.

_-Bueno, por lo menos ella me ha mirado… _adiós Hinata-dijo Sasuke de repente al ver que sus planes de acercarse a ella habían fallado nuevamente.

Hinata se fue directo al campo de fútbol. Quería hablar con cierta persona sobre lo sucedido hacia unas horas, quería arreglar el asunto pendiente ¡No quería quedar mal con Naruto!

-Sasuke- dijo Sakura con una voz débil- Yo…quería hablar contigo, seré directa porque sé que te desespera que no se vaya al grano en una situación pero… me contaron sobre lo de la 'biografía' de Naruto y él mencionaba acerca de un cuadrado amoroso… donde tú… querías o quieres a Hinata ¿es cierto?- la chica sentía un rubor en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos querían soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Por un momento había olvidado eso ¿cómo era que Hinata ni siquiera le había dicho nada al respecto? Es cierto que Sasuke no quería a Sakura, solo la consideraba una chica acosadora, nada más. Él quería a Hinata y por algún motivo no se daría por vencido ya que ni siquiera había empezado a luchar.

- No te ilusiones conmigo- dijo Sasuke con el tono más gentil y agradable que pudo, no encontraba otro modo, él era frío por naturaleza y se le complicaba justificarse con los sentimientos, incluso con Hinata.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

Sasuke se quedó pensando antes de dar la respuesta… si seguían siendo amigos Sakura se ilusionaría de un modo u otro, y si no eran amigos lo consideraría como algo 'tonto' de su parte además… la vida da muchas vueltas.

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 18 de diciembre de 2014*<em>

**N/A **Gracias por leer este fic y disculpen si he tardado en actualizar, procuraré apresurarme más para terminar este fic cuanto antes. Espero sus comentarios.


	4. Si pudiera actuar viendo desde ti

_Si pudiera actuar viendo desde ti_

_-Capitulo 3-_

๑

Sasuke suspiró sabía que debía decirle algo a Sakura, ahí es cuando era de las primeras veces en que se ponía en el lugar de otro. ¿Y si Hinata le hacía lo mismo? Él por lo menos hubiese deseado sinceridad de parte de ella.

-Seguiremos siendo amigos- dijo mientras sonreía, la verdad era la mejor decisión.

-Gracias-

Sakura bajó la mirada mientras se alejaba de él. Sasuke sintió un poco de pena por Sakura… debía ser terrible ser bateado, él mismo esperaba no pasar por esa situación.

Siguió su camino, dado que Hinata se había ido -_¿tan mala compañía soy?-, _es lo que constantemente pensaba. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando observó como Hinata apoyaba en silencio a Naruto quien estaba en un pequeño entrenamiento de prueba en el equipo de fútbol de la Universidad.

_-A veces quisiera ser como ese tonto… ah, debo reconocer es mi mejor amigo e incluso mi hermano pero ¿Qué ve ella en él? No digo que sea feo… tiene lo suyo, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear ¿Por qué él? En verdad quisiera saber lo que sería ser él…_

Sasuke no sabía si acercarse a Hinata o marcharse, estaba confundido. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban y cuando comenzó a caminar a donde ella estaba se encontró con que varias de sus_ fangirls_ se interponían en su camino pidiéndole su facebook, su número de celular, en que salón iba, entre otras cosas. Él las ignoró por completo, causando el desagrado de unas –_que payaso es- _decían, otras en cambio murmuraban que era _irresistible_.

_-"Tengo que arreglar esa situación con Naruto, debo hacerlo ¡no puedo perder su amistad!" - _era lo que pensaba Hinata al recordar que, Naruto había malinterpretado las cosas pensando que ella fue la que le dijo a Sakura de su autobiografía.

-Hola- se escuchó decir a Sasuke.

Hinata alzó la ceja, no entendía porque el Uchiha de un momento a otro le hablaba, hacia una hora o un poco más le había hablado pero se comportó raro… no lo entendía, la verdad era que se conocían desde la Secundaria pero ella jamás le habló ni mucho menos, al contrario que todas sus amigas y compañeras. Él incluso le había enviado la invitación de amistad a Facebook, cosa que era épica ya que él recibía muchas solicitudes y nunca enviaba una. Así era su orgullo.

-Hola- dijo Hinata con un tono un poco indiferente, su mente estaba ocupada pensando que decirle a Naruto.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Sasuke en un fallido intento de imitar la voz despreocupada de Hinata. Pero para su propia sorpresa sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, cosa que no era para nada normal en él.

-Bien-

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, por lo regular él era el que se comportaba así con las chicas… pero ahora todo era completamente diferente, ahora empezaba a creer en el karma, del cual hablaba en numerosas ocasiones su hermano mayor Itachi.

_-Si sigues rechazando mujeres de la forma en que lo haces e ignorándolas, llegará una mujer que te encante y te haga lo que tú le haces a ellas…eso es Karma, recuérdalo bien pequeño hermano- _

Ahora lo entendía todo, era momento de perder su orgullo o quedarse estancado en donde estaba.

-Yo estoy bien- dijo Sasuke como si Hinata le hubiese hecho una pregunta.

-Que bien- respondió ella dándole el avión.

Eso empezó a entristecer y enojar a Sasuke ninguna mujer lo había tratado así antes, ni siquiera su mamá.

-Pensaba que, tenemos muchos años de conocernos y nunca nos habíamos tratado- dijo Sasuke- _Mierda… pude haber dicho algo mejor…_

-Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos- Hinata frunció el ceño no entendía porque el más popular de los hombres que había conocido le hablaba, es más en la Secundaria nunca se dirigieron mirada, ni en la preparatoria…salvo unas pláticas como las de ahora de "hola" y "adiós"…

-Lo sé y me gustaría conocerte- Sasuke se frotó sus manos, las cuales estaban sudando. Pero claro que no lo demostraría.

-Pues… está bien...-

El entrenamiento de Naruto había acabado y fue entonces que Hinata se separó de Sasuke y se despidió sin más, sólo para seguir al rubio...

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- preguntó Naruto.<p>

-Naruto… quiero decirte que no sé que haya causado este malentendido pero quiero decirte que yo no fui la del chisme ¿por qué debería de hacerlo?

-Bueno, confió en ti… sospecho de la tal rubia esa… ¿Ino?

-Ya veo… Naruto ¿no perderé tu amistad o sí?

-Para nada Hinata-

-¿Te puedo abrazar?

-¡Claro!- respondió con una sonrisa- he de advertir que estoy repleto de sudor.

-No importa

Ambos se dieron un abrazo, Sasuke vio la escena mientras cerraba los puños, sentía un dolor en el pecho.

-Naruto, quiero decirte algo- dijo Hinata seria, estaba dispuesta a decirle sus sentimientos

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú quieres a Sakura, verdad?

-No

-¿¡NO!? ¿No la quieres?-

-No la quiero, la amo.

Esas palabras pegaron fuerte y duro en su corazón.

-Ya veo

-Hinata… he oído rumores e incluso 'indirectas de facebook' que me quieres ¿es cierto?

-No

-Ah bueno…. –dijo Naruto tranquilo

-Yo…yo…t…te amo-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Hinata… antes de que te levantes un castillo de arena, debes saber que yo amo a Sakura Haruno y eso no va a cambiar, lo siento pero creo que nos debemos distanciar para evitar 'futuros' problemas-

Hinata se quedó anonada, jamás creyó que Naruto actuará de esa forma tan…tan... seca, dura y fría… incluso parecía como Sasuke… no entendía nada ¿ese era Naruto?

-¿Eres Naruto?

-Hinata, hay veces que se debe ser 'frío' sé que no conocías esta parte de mi pero es necesario que sufras un día a que sufras todo un proceso de enamoramiento del cual puedas salir lastimada… eres muy valiosa.

-Naruto yo te amo por quien eres ¡Te amo como eres!-

Las últimas palabras las dijo gritando, así que Sasuke escuchó todo… y sintió como un cuchillo atravesaba su alma. Dolía. Ahora entendía un poco a Sakura.

-Hinata…eres especial, recuérdalo- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes a ese primer día de Universidad fueron 'anormales'. Sasuke era cortante con Naruto. Hinata se comportaba aislada a los demás pero se notaba ¿feliz? Sakura se acercaba un poco más a Naruto. Sai e Ino eran novios oficialmente y las clases eran agotadoras.<p>

Un poco antes de las dos, Naruto se encontraba en la cafetería tomando jugo de naranja junto a Sasuke.

-Oye… te he notado un poco extraño conmigo ¿qué pasa?

-Nada

-¡Vamos! Somos mejores amigos…te conozco

-No tengo nada, dobe.

-Tomaré eso como un _'me siento muy mal, no sé qué hacer pero a decir verdad soy muy orgulloso como para decírtelo'_- hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Sasuke.

-Eres problemático.

-Lo sé- dijo riendo Naruto.

-¿Cómo vas con Sakura?

-Pues, últimamente me ha saludado mucho en persona ¿lo has visto no?, creo ya me perdonó. No sé porque pero me siento muy feliz por ello…

-¿Y Hinata?

-Es muy linda, guapa, inteligente, incluso hermosa…soy honesto. Pero no me gusta ni me atrae, me es indiferente.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, como era que él veía perfecta a Hinata, la veía como la chica de sus sueños…era su mundo. Pero Hinata amaba a Naruto, al cual no le importaba nada de ella, le era indiferente.

-¿Y lo sabe?

-He hablado con ella, le dije que no pasará nada e incluso le propuse cortar la amistad.

-Que inmaduro.

-¡Oh! ¡Déjame!

-Como sea...-

-Oye ¿aún te gusta? Recuerdo cuando en la secundaria le tomabas fotos en secreto y veías una y otra vez sus fotos… y cada que intentabas hablarle, otro chico se le acercaba, te enfurecía eso.

-Hasta la fecha

-Deberías hablarle más, enserio no es sano que seas orgulloso- Naruto sorbió un poco de su jugo mientras observaba a su mejor amigo.

-No le intereso le soy….- tragó saliva para decir lo que diría a continuación- indiferente.

-Oh… pues mira Sasuke ¡abre los ojos! Hay más mujeres, miles… no solo en Konohoa, también hay en Tokio, Suna… Europa, América…

-Pero la que yo quiero va en este Instituto y la conozco desde la secundaria. Solo a ella, no me importan las demás en lo absoluto.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza… entendió que no sólo le gustaba Hinata sino que Sasuke la amaba

-La amas….

-Sí-

-Habla con ella, verás… quizá una cita… o yo que sé… ¡tómate una foto con ella!

-¿Eh?- dijo Sasuke -¡Jamás me he tomado una foto con una mujer… solo con….mi….!- Naruto sabía que la única mujer con la que se había tomado una foto era con Mikoto, su fallecida madre de Sasuke.

-Lo sé, pero… Si la amas tanto un día se tendrían que tomar una foto- dijo divertido mientras sacaba su celular- Anda, ve y dile que quieres una foto con ella.

-¡Ni loco!- gritó Sasuke, llamando la atención de varias personas

-Oh, ¡eres una gallina-gay- y peluda_ teme_!- dijo Naruto riendo

-¡Calla miserable!- señaló Sasuke

-Me da igual- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su silla, rumbo a Hinata…tomaría esa foto por que la tomaría.

Sasuke notó la acción y ambos empezaron a correr desesperadamente.

-¡Hinaaaaaaaata!- Naruto era un poco más veloz que Sasuke, así que gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en la cafetería miraban el show provocado por los chicos más populares del Instituto.

Hinata se sonrojó, hacia mucho Naruto no le hablaba, y ahora parecía ¿divertido? No, lo peor era que detrás de él iba corriendo un ruborizado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Mi amigo dice que si te quieres tomar una foto con él- dijo Naruto divertido

-¿Tu amigo?...- Hinata abrió los ojos, ese 'amigo' era Sasuke

Sasuke paró en seco y se quedó azul del sonrojo (pasó del rosa al rojo, y del rojo al morado y del morado al azul)

-Ándale….si- dijo Naruto poniendo una cara tierna a Hinata. Ella no se pudo resistir

-Vale…

Sasuke estaba inmóvil, estaba como una roca pesada que no podía ser movida.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Posa para la cámara pareces soldado!- lo regañó Naruto.

En un intento desesperado Sasuke abrazó a Hinata por atrás.

_-Ese tipo no es menso- _pensó Naruto mientras tomaba la foto con su celular.

Hinata se quedó ruborizada, no entendía… Sasuke desde que ella tenía memoria jamás se había tomado una foto, ni siquiera cuando fue la foto de graduación, él no salió. Ni siquiera se tomaba fotos salvo para facebook y eso nada mas tenía cinco… y en total tenía mil trescientos likes de esas cinco solitarias fotos.

-¡Listo!- dijo Naruto - ¿quieren otra foto?

Hinata se ruborizo todavía más.

-¿Puede ser contigo Naruto?- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada….Naruto observó la cara de decepción escondida en una de enojo en Sasuke, conocía bien a su amigo…

-No, yo quiero que te tomes otra foto con Sasuke- dijo Naruto divertido tratando de amenizar toda la atmósfera de tensión.

-No importa, tengo pendientes- dijo Sasuke mientras se colgaba su mochila… ahora entendía que no valía la pena nada de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Él era invisible para Hinata, era un estorbo, tal y como él consideraba a todas las demás chicas.

Hinata no entendió la acción. No entendía porque Sasuke se comportaba tan raro con ella. Decidió dejarlo así, no quería molestarlo…y entendió que había cometido un error en decirle a Naruto que quería una foto con él. Entendió que su lucha estaba perdida.

-Me tengo que ir Naruto. Adiós-

_-Maldición ¡ahora todos son payasos egocentristas locos enfermizos groseros hirientes malos idiotas villanos conmigo….! ¡Bah!- _pensó Naruto mientras hacia un puchero y sostenía el celular donde se mostraba una foto muy peculiar: Sasuke abrazando a Hinata con los ojos cerrados totalmente sonrojado y Hinata con cara de… _"¿¡qué mierda le sucede a Sasuke Uchiha!?". _Esa era la foto más tierna y cómica que había visto en sus dieciocho años de vida.

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? No entiendo… le gusto a todas las chicas de la Universidad, le gusto a mis vecinas e incluso alguna vez mis primas Uchiha me querían… todas las mujeres me ven irresistible y darían la vida y no sé qué tanta cursilería más por mí… pero de todas me tuve que enamorar de la que ni siquiera me hace caso, ni me mira ni nada ¡rayos! Ahora estoy pagando horrible el karma… genial, me lo merezco… ni modo. Pero por lo menos tengo una foto con ella… bueno, algo es algo"- _pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa y un suspiro al recordar el olor del cabello de Hinata cuando la abrazó por un efímero tiempo. Era una sensación única que jamás había sentido antes.

* * *

><p>Naruto después de la cafetería se dirigió al gimnasio, el cuál estaba del otro lado. Pero antes de que pudiera ingresar ahí se encontró con Sakura, quién al parecer ya había olvidado lo sucedido con su tonto escrito.<p>

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Hola!- dijo Naruto divertido….

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien y ¿tú?

-Excelente, oye me preguntaba si querías ir después de tu entrenamiento a tomar café… ¿te gustaría? O quizá ir a Ichiraku's Ramen.

-¡Raaaaaamen! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuenta con ello!- le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

><p><em>-"Vaya, Naruto ha encontrado felicidad… desearía ser él... en cambio yo estoy sentado en el pasto viendo la foto que Naruto tomó hace unas horas…"-<em> pensó Sasuke mientras daba un suspiro al ver esa foto. Pero sus hermosos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Hinata con varios tipos del futbol, entre ellos Kiba Inuzuka. Sintió como le quería pegar a cada uno de esos tipos y decirle que ella era suya, solo de él. Pero después hizo una pausa a sus propios pensamientos, él… ni siquiera la tenía…él era 'nada' en su vida….

Sasuke se levantó del pasto, algo debía hacer, ya que los tipos esos se habían ido, quizá Hinata los había corrido.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Sasuke con una sonrisa tratándola de alcanzar.

-Sasuke-

-Oye quiero decirte que me gustó la foto-

-M...me da gusto, Sasuke-

-Espero que un día nos tomemos muchas, pero muchas fotos

-¿Ah?- Hinata no entendía la actitud de Sasuke, por un momento pensó que quizá había sido poseído por algún demonio o una cosa de ese estilo. Y ahora que lo pensaba había una iglesia cerca, quizá ahí exorcizaban a la gente.

-Quiero decir, si tú quieres…claro

-¿Sí?

-Eso suena más a pregunta que a respuesta- contestó irritado el Uchiha, haciendo que Hinata sintiera un leve temblor, además de que el azabache necesitaba ser exorcizado necesitaba de un psicólogo, quizá también era bipolar.

-Sí- respondió temblorosa.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?- El Uchiha trató de hacerse el interesante, pero sus intentos de conversación estaban muy, pero muy por debajo de las expectativas de cómo romper el hielo.

-Pues nada… viendo a esos 'tipos'

-¿Te han hecho algo?

-No, sólo son necios

-¿Necios? ¡¿Te hicieron algo?!- dijo Sasuke mientras apretaba sus puños y se ponía rojo.

-No... no pasa nada- la Hyuga sintió una sensación extraña dentro de ella, el ver a Sasuke de esa forma era algo totalmente épico- ellos...son muy insistentes. Quieren que les dé el "sí", pero lo único que les doy es un rotundo "no".

-¿No?- Sasuke no entendía a que se refería Hinata

-Que no quiero ser su novia-

Sasuke palideció, eso quería decir que al menos cinco de esos tipos querían con ella… él se vio de reojo…esos tipos estaban mucho mas musculosos que él… tragó saliva, por primera vez en su existencia se sintió inferior a alguien. Y eso ya era un golpe muy, muy pero muy por debajo a su orgullo y ego.

-Y, ¿por qué no? Digo, ellos son populares y todo eso- dijo Sasuke cuestionándose a sí mismo porque se notaba tan interesado.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo enojada Hinata- La vida no es belleza, ni dinero, ni fama ni popularidad. Simplemente importan los sentimientos y que la otra persona te quiera…y dudo que alguno de 'esos' me quiera, la verdad lo dudo, solo se interesan en mi por mi apellido

-Yo creo que tú tienes muchas más cualidades de las cuales un hombre se pueda enamorar de ti

-¿Ah sí?- Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-Si, por ejemplo tienes sentimientos nobles, eres gentil, alegre, penosa y eso es bonito, eres inteligente, buena estudiante, buena amiga, buena persona, compartida, solidaria, tolerante… tu cabello es hermoso, hueles lindo, eres buena cocinando y dibujando. Eres muy tierna, bonita, eres noble, educada, obediente…..-Sasuke siguió mencionando muchas cualidades sin darse cuenta que en cada una se delataba más y más. Hinata abrió bien los ojos, nunca había tenido novio ni nada pero ninguno, ni el que 'decía quererla más' le había dicho todas esas cualidades de las que Sasuke hablaba como si fuera una lista interminable.

-Sasuke, para… también tengo muchos defectos- señaló divertida Hinata, Sasuke se emocionó. Era la primera vez que hacía sonreír a Hinata.

-Sí, tienes defectos…eres desesperada, perfeccionista, te ilusionas muy rápido, a veces tiendes a enojarte con facilidad….pero…. aun así eres perfecta para mí- Sasuke se tapó la boca inmediatamente, acababa de decir algo terrible…se sonrojó al instante, no sabía si correr o enterrarse una navaja ¿Qué había dicho? Hinata se ruborizó , ahora le constaba que Sasuke la quería ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?.

-Perfecta para ti ¿eh?- rió divertida

-...- Sasuke se quedó sin palabras.

-No te preocupes Sasuke… Está bien, es normal- dijo Hinata sonrojada

Sasuke no sabía que decirle. En eso Sakura llegó corriendo con Naruto tomados de las manos.

-¡Hinata!-la pelirosa sonreía felizmente- ¡Naruto y yo somos novios!

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 19 de diciembre de 2014*<em>

**N/A **¡Hola! Pues verán, creo que el fic está un poco OoC (en especial por Sasuke) pero no se preocupen (además de que este fic lo hice en mis inicios, cuando apenas escribía en fanfiction), las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

:3 Espero en verdad les haya gustado y los/las invito a leer mis demás fics. Sayonara


	5. Y cambiar la expresión que expulsas

Y cambiar la expresión que expulsas

-_Capitulo 4-_

๑

-Les deseo lo mejor- dijo Hinata mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa.

Hinata no entendía nada, decidió irse a su casa temprano de la Universidad, quería llorar… Sakura era su mejor amiga y le había hecho eso, bien sabía lo que sentía por Naruto y ella estaba confiada en que ella amaba a Sasuke ese también era un motivo por el cual lo trataba de distancia. No entendía nada, simplemente se sentía muy mal, era la primera vez que vio al amor de su vida besándose con otra en su cara como si fuera a restregarle que ella era su novia, la chica a la que amaba y que ella era nada en su vida. Lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos para finalmente llegar a sus mejillas ¿por qué era tan débil? Esos eran los pensamientos que expulsaba ella misma, no entendía porque lloraba por la felicidad de Naruto, quizá era egoísta pensar que ella estaba pensando en _la felicidad de ella _en vez de pensar en la de Naruto. Pero no lo aceptaba, ella amaba a Naruto y la idea de verlo con otra chica la llenaba de dolor, angustia, preocupación… no eran celos lo que sentía era dolor. Algo muy profundo, una llaga ardiendo en su corazón, el cual estaba desangrándose por dentro mientras tenia cicatrices que estaban reventando, cicatrices de su pasado familiar salían a la luz cuando escuchaba –_eres débil, no eres como tu hermana, eres una fracasada, no conseguirás nada- _esas heridas estaban sangrando justamente en ese momento pensando que no podía alcanzar a Naruto, que simplemente daría lo que fuera por ser Sakura. Por ser ella, Simplemente no podía aceptar que Naruto de desviviera por la pelirosa, era su mejor amiga pero dolía que su mejor amiga fuera novia del chico al cual amaba desde la secundaria ¡dolía! Pero también dolía que su amiga supiera los sentimientos de ella hacía Naruto y la confundía demasiado porque ¿cómo era que Sakura quería a Naruto de la noche a la mañana, cuando en realidad Sakura lloraba cada noche por el amor de Sasuke? Entonces le vino la respuesta inmediata _"estaba usando a Naruto para olvidar a Sasuke"_, esa fue la respuesta más coherente e inteligente que encontró en el momento. ¡Debía hablar con Sakura sobre las verdaderas intensiones que tenia con Naruto! Así fuera su mejor amiga no permitirá que dañara a Naruto sólo por un capricho de querer a olvidar a Sasuke.

-"_Naruto es una persona, no un juguete con el que se puede jugar"-_

๑

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, su abuelo no había llegado a casa como dijo hacía un mes. Desde que tenía uso de razón su abuelo siempre estaba en la empresa, nunca se preocupó por él. El trabajo siempre fue más importante, dado que Sharingan era una empresa de reconocimiento mundial.

Pudo haber elegido el camino de ser drogadicto o un vándalo pero le importaría mas superarse a sí mismo que andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Era la décima vez que veía la foto de él y Hinata, en menos de una hora.

_-Esto es obsesionante- _pensó Sasuke. En numerosas ocasiones pensó borrar la foto pero decidió que era el único recuerdo que quizá tendría de Hinata en mucho, mucho tiempo… ya que si ella no lo quería debería alejarse de ella, quizá se enamoraría de otra chica y quizá sería feliz.

_-Pero que digo…Hinata es única-_

Cada día su deseo interno de ser Naruto crecía con más intensidad, sólo de esa manera Hinata lo querría y ella lo miraría como a su amigo y cambiaría esa expresión que expulsaba hacia su persona, hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto por un lado, estaba en el limbo, tan despreocupado de la vida mientras hacia una carta de amor para Sakura… era su primer día de novios. De repente se escuchó como alguien golpeó la puerta, Naruto en un intento de nervios escondió todas las hojas color rosa que tenia sobre la mesa junto con algunos plumones.

-Ya está lista la cena Naruto- dijo Tsunade- ¿Qué es ese olor?

Naruto tragó saliva, había echado un poco de perfume a las cartas, era perfume de cerezos…

-Eso es olor de cereza- dijo frunciendo el ceño Tsunade - ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso tienes a una chiquilla en tu cuarto?- la rubia azotó la puerta y entró buscando a la supuesta chica.

-¿Eh?- Naruto se puso rojo como un jitomate. Escondió la pequeña botella de perfume y la colocó atrás de su espalda, no era muy bueno mintiendo.

-¿De quién estas enamorado?

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Sakura Haruno…ella es mi novia.

Tsunade levantó la ceja, Sakura Haruno era su estudiante en la Universidad, era de nuevo ingreso. Desde luego que Tsunade era una médico brillante y tenía una clínica pero se dedicaba a dar clases en la facultad y entre esas alumnas estaba Sakura la cual debía reconocer era bonita y tenía talento, era lista.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hoy.

Tsunade rió a más no poder, sólo esperaba que su 'nieto' -ella lo consideraba como su nieto- no sufriera por amor, era un mal augurio estar feliz en el primer día de noviazgo era… estar enamorado. Y eso de ninguna manera podía ser bueno.

-Es una buena chica- dijo Tsunade mientras le guiñaba el ojo y salía de la habitación.

_-"¿Qué quiso decir con eso Tsunade?" _-pensó Naruto nervioso ¿acaso conocía a Sakura?

Pasó un mes desde que Naruto y Sakura estaban saliendo, desde luego que la pelirosa le confesó a Hinata que sólo estaba usando a Naruto para _causarle celos_ a Sasuke, pero que cada día se esforzaba más por querer a Naruto. Se esforzaba mucho, no quería lastimarlo.

Hinata desde aquel día se alejó de Sakura, eso era muy cruel desde el punto de vista personal de ella.

Sasuke ya no le hablaba y por algún motivo raro se sintió extraña… no entendía por qué, pero eso si… en todas las clases se le quedaba viendo e incluso la seguía aunque ella se daba cuenta. Por motivos ajenos a ella, checaba cada día su perfil de facebook encontrando miles de publicaciones de sus _fangirls_. No pudo evitar golpear la computadora, odiaba a esas tipas que 'solo veían el exterior'… ¿Por qué se enojaba? Era una pregunta que invadía cada día su mente. Un día el maestro Deidara pidió que pintaran a una persona del sexo opuesto. Quien fuera.

Hinata no supo a quien poner en ese lienzo así que decidió hacer un dibujo 'imaginario' de un hombre, una persona irreal. Sai dibujó a Ino, Sasori dibujo a su novia Matsuri. Y Sasuke… la dibujó a ella.

Sentía que algo le faltaba, sentía que su pecho se oprimía con un dolor que decía _-lo necesitas-_ ¿acaso se había enamorado de Sasuke? Y es que últimamente pensaba mucho en él. Pero a la vez pensaba en Naruto, era difícil pensar en dos personas a la vez pero poco a poco se resignó a que lo de Naruto era caso perdido. Por más que le doliera de amigos no pasarían ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Así que estaba decidida a hablar con Sasuke… simplemente charlar de cosas triviales, nada más. Quería confirmar que sentía por él: amistad, mejores amigos, hermandad, atracción...

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba sentado en la cafetería observando a su mejor amigo con Sakura, estaban platicando muy entretenidos… sacó su celular y vio esa foto con Hinata. Como odiaba sacar el celular solo para ver esa foto, por un momento así se sentía feliz, completo.<p>

-Hola Sasuke.

Se giró para ver quien le había hablado y se dio cuenta que era Hinata, lucia normal. Ni feliz ni triste.

-Hola-

-¿Puedo comer contigo?- dijo Hinata esbozando una sonrisa.

Sasuke no era estúpido. Sabía que Hinata se sentaba junto a él para causarle o más bien intentar darle celos a Naruto quien se encontraba en la mesa de enfrente. Suspiró… durante ese último mes se dio cuenta que ya no debía ser tan ingenuo e iluso.

-No, no puedes- dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

Hinata no entendía la reacción de Sasuke.

-Búscate a otro para darle celos, soy poca cosa- añadió el Uchiha con desgano.

Hinata levantó la ceja, ahora entendía. Sasuke pensaba que ella se sentaría con él para causarle celos a… Naruto quien estaba en la mesa de enfrente entretenido con Sakura

-No me siento por darle celos ni nada de eso. Me siento porque quiero sentarme aquí- dijo Hinata con seguridad

-Me da igual- aunque en realidad en el fondo Sasuke se sentía muy feliz

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-Sasuke… tú no eres así… al menos conmigo no

-Yo me estoy mostrando como soy contigo. Fin-

-Vaya, que gentil de tu parte- dijo sarcástica Hinata aunque en realidad dolían esas palabras

-Tu tampoco estas aquí por ser buena amiga, simplemente estas por conveniencia, Hyuga. No me subestimes-

-A veces los hombres son tontos

-A veces las mujeres son tontas y ven a los hombres como armas y luego se quejan de que salen lastimadas

Hinata asintió, eso era verdad.

-¿Ves? Lo admites

-Lo admito porque así es la raza humana pero no todas somos así-

-Ajá, eso dicen… -

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió sacar su celular para tomar una foto. Destelló el flash de la cámara.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- gruñó el Uchiha.

-Nada, solo tomé una foto

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sasuke molesto. Odiaba las fotos pero en el fondo quería más fotos con ella

-Eres complicado pero te entiendo- de nuevo sonó el flash de la cámara, hasta que finalmente Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era llevarse por el momento, pocas eran las veces que Hinata se comportaba así.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Sakura miraba enojada la escena…

_-Esa perra-_ pensaba Sakura _–está ligando con mi Sasuke-_

Sakura estaba harta de fingir, estaba harta de Naruto y de sus estupideces ¡ella amaba a Sasuke!, se estaba empezando a hartar del idiota de Naruto.

_-Quizá debí habérselo dejado a esa… al final es muy fastidioso y Sasuke parece que quiere a Hinata ¡antes muerta que eso!- _Sakura estaba pensando seriamente en cortar a Uzumaki, le fastidiaba.

๑

Naruto caminaba a las doce de la madrugada por las calles de Konohoa. Se sentía triste, abatido, decepcionado… sentía que las palabras que Sakura había dicho antes retumbaban en su mente….

_-Fue un error estar contigo Naruto, yo amo a Sasuke Uchiha y mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado nada, yo a ti ni siquiera te veo como amigo, eres como mi perrito faldero que usaba para satisfacer lo que yo quería…¿ya sabes no?, en fin… puedes irte a buscar a otra que yo me encargaré de Sasuke….-_

_-¡Pero Sakura yo te amo, por favor no me hagas esto!-_

_-Naruto, es mejor que sufras un día a que sufras siempre por mí, entiende yo no te amo._

_-Pero si lo intentamos puedo hacer que me ames…_

_-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? ¡Eres hostigoso!_

Podía oír su voz retumbando en su cabeza, como odiaba esa sensación. Decidió secarse las lágrimas e ir a la casa de Sasuke, debía hablar con él y decirle lo de Sakura, al final él y Sasuke eran mejores amigos. Además…. deseaba ser como Sasuke ¡deseaba ser él!

Sasuke abrió la puerta de mala gana. Estaba soñando con Hinata…era un sueño hermoso. Soñó que ella se enamoraba de él. Fue el mejor sueño de su vida, pero era solo eso: un sueño.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Estás ebrio? – dijo Sasuke con una ceja levantada, su amigo nunca tomaba, era rarísima la vez, ni cuando iban a fiestas.

-Sasuke…-

Naruto empezó a contarle la historia de pies a cabeza, todo sin falta de detalle.

-Ven, vamos al tejado.

A Sasuke le traía tranquilidad estar en el tejado, se podían observar las estrellas y ahí pensaba bien las cosas.

-Yo opino que Sakura es una tonta, no te valoró. No digo que seas un santo pero no te merecías eso, creo que nadie-

-Sasuke…yo la amo- dijo Naruto mientras lloraba.

-Ya, cálmate, eres problemático.

De pronto una estrella fugaz apareció entre ellos. Según las leyendas se decía que si veías una estrella fugaz podías pedir un deseo, el que fuese y se cumplía. Bueno…eso decían.

_-Deseo ser Sasuke-_

_-Deseo ser Naruto-_

Por increíble que sonará los dos amigos pensaron eso al mismo tiempo. Pasaron un buen rato platicando de mujeres y traiciones. Tomaron sake, ambos tenían un mal de amores. Aunque el azabache no lo reconociera.

Naruto pasó la noche en la casa de su amigo, era viernes. Se levantó. Sentía una resaca horrible de cabeza. Fue al baño para asearse un poco, aquella casa era como su casa. Ambos compartían todo así que se sentía en confianza pero cuando se miro en el espejo…

Naruto se vio horrorizado, no… horrorizado no ¡estupefacto con cara de horrorizado a la milésima potencia!... lo que vio era el rostro de Sasuke. Se tocó la cara una y otra vez. Incluso agarro un cepillo de dientes y se lo enterró en la pierna ¿quien se entierra un cepillo de dientes? Obvio Naruto. No, no era una pesadilla… era realidad

-¡Saaaaaaaaasuke!-

-¿Que quieres, dobe?- el azabache estaba en su cama, odiaba que lo despertaran.

Naruto corrió hacia su amigo y lo jaló de la cama, lo cargó y lo zangoloteó hasta llegar al espejo. Sasuke se desmayó. No dio crédito a lo que vio… él…tenía el cuerpo de Naruto y Naruto tenía su cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo carajos iré a la Universidad así?!- bufó Naruto, ya que ese día tenía un examen muy importante… no... a decir verdad… _tenia_ dado que si él lo presentaba se presentaría con el cuerpo de Sasuke

- ¡Maldita sea! Era mi extraordinario de Química- Naruto frunció el ceño, para después recordar que Sasuke era muy bueno en Química...- _ahora el teme deberá presentar mi examen dado que él tiene mi cuerpo- _y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, o mejor dicho... en el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 20 de diciembre de 2014*<em>

**_N/A_**Recuerden que solo cambiaron de físico, su mentalidad sigue siendo la misma. Lo sé, un poco raro. ¿Han visto la película "un viernes de locos"? Pues algo así pasará en este fic en cuanto a Naru-kun y Sasukito, espero les agrade y espero sus reviews.

Ah, este fic me trae nostalgia, y pensar que me mentaron la mandarina en fanfic . es cuando lo publiqué ...


	6. Quisiera saber si eres tú

Quisiera saber si eres tú...

_-Capitulo 5-_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

-¡Ni hablar!

-Por favor, teme… eres bueno en química.

-¡Es tu examen Naruto!

-Pero, si me presento con este cuerpo dirán que soy Sasuke Uchiha y no Naruto...

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Maldita sea ¿¡porque carajos tenemos estos cuerpos!?

-No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo despreocupado Naruto- pero... ¿si puedes hacer mi examen?

-¡Como jodes! _Mierda, ahora se supone que soy 'Naruto' que horror… ¿ahora que se supone que debo hacer? Tengo el cuerpo de ese tipo y tendré que presentar un extraordinario, maldita sea…. – _pensó Sasuke.

_-Con Sasuke en el examen estuvo claro que pase__,__ ¡genial!- _

Los dos chicos llegaron a la Universidad, todo parecía un día normal y común… sólo porque era viernes y… bueno, un pequeño gran detalle era que ellos casualmente y como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo habían intercambiado sus cuerpos, entonces... el día ya no era tan normal. Al menos no para nuestros protagonistas.

-¡Saaaaasuke!- Sakura ondeaba su cabello al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el azabache, sin saber que en realidad era Naruto.

-_Oh mierda se supone soy Sasuke, bravo Naruto-baka… ahora deberás estar con Sakura, mi ex novia...vaya dilema…-_

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?- dijo Sakura ignorando completamente al rubio que estaba con ella (que en realidad era Sasuke).

-Hola Sakura- su mano se movió involuntariamente. La miró con extrañez, ahora era un poco más morena que de costumbre. Incluso se sentía más alto y podía sentir las miradas inquisidoras de las fangirls de Sasuke.

-¿Qué tienes?- la pelirosa alzó su ceja extrañada, a pesar de que veía a Sasuke sentía que algo no andaba bien.

-Nada, no pasa nada... ¡de veras!- se tocó su cabello, que ahora era negro como el cielo oscuro. Sin embargo, la pelirosa lo miró todavía más confundida.

_-Este idiota, yo jamás dijo "de veras "- __pensó Sasuke, quien se encontraba junto a Naruto con el ceño fruncido y con su eterna pose de "no-me-importa-nada-en-este-mundo"_

-_¿De acá a cuando Sasuke dice 'de veras '?- __Sakura alzó sus hombros, y finalmente concluyó que quizá era una de esas tantas expresiones que en ocasiones se te pegan cuando estás con amigos._

Naruto caminó junto a Sakura, no estaba de muy buen humor. Estaba en un problema, un gran lío. ¿Cómo se debería comportar ahora que era 'Sasuke'? ¿Cómo debería fingir que lo que dijo Sakura no le dolió cuando le dijo literalmente que fue un juguete de su diversión? Lo peor es que ella era tan sínica que lo buscaba, porque claro... ¡ahora él era Sasuke!

* * *

><p>Del otro lado, en un pasillo alejado se encontraba Sasuke con las manos metidas en un pantalón naranja. Odiaba ese color con todo su ser, su mejor amigo solía usar colores muy chillantes. Sasuke prefería el azul marino, gris, negro... pero ahora se suponía que debería actuar como su mejor amigo, que en vez de estar haciendo su extraordinario estaba caminando con Sakura Haruno. A Sasuke no le molestaba presentar un extraordinario, de hecho no lo presentaría como si fuera él, sino como su amigo. Así que no repercutiría en su perfecto historial. Lo que sí le molestaba era haber intercambiado cuerpos, como si se tratara de un hechizo de alguna bruja... de esas que meten en un caldero pelos de rana y quien sabe cuánta cosa más. Siguió caminando y por primera vez en su vida se percató que ninguna chica lo miraba. Sus fangirls pasaban de largo de él como si fuera un adefesio. Miró a su reloj nuevamente, bueno... como tal no era su reloj, mas no podía hacer un drama por ello, se dio cuenta que todavía había tiempo para el examen de "Naruto" sin embargo su vista se enfocó en Hinata, quien se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto. Decidió acercarse no sin antes recordarse mentalmente que tenía el cuerpo de Naruto.<p>

-Hola- Sasuke sintió un ligerísimo rubor. En ese momento agradeció no tener su cuerpo.

-¡Hola Naruto!- la ojiperla sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien algo nerviosa…

-¿Por qué? no es que me importe, bueno si… bueno... ¿por qué?

La chica rió ante la indecisión de palabras del rubio que estaba frente a ella.

-¿N... no lo recuerdas Naruto-kun?

_-Claro, como soy el estúpido de Naruto lo recuerdo… ¡¿Qué hago?!-_

_-_Bu...bueno es sobre el examen de Química- dijo Hinata al ver que no había respuesta del rubio.

-¿Te irás a extraordinario?

-¿En serio? ¿No...no recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

-No- contestó tajante el Uchiha, cosa que extrañó a Hinata ya que "Naruto" no solía ser tan directo.

-¿En verdad? – la pobre chica temblaba del miedo.

_-¿De qué mierda me está hablando? _No, Hinata lo siento no recuerdo últimamente tengo la cabeza en lo del trabajo de Deidara.

-¿Trabajo de Deidara? ¿Lo conoces?

_-¡Carajo! ¡Es cierto… el idiota ese va en fútbol! – _pensó Sasuke mientras se daba una cachetada, haciendo que Hinata lo viera todavía más extrañada y asustada por su inusual comportamiento – Ah, sí... sobre eso si lo conozco... creo.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?- dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre o que algún bicho le hubiese picado en el cerebro. Últimamente Shino Aburame había hecho experimentos en el laboratorio de Biología...

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke asustado, al sentir el tacto de Hinata contra _"su cuerpo"_

-No tienes fiebre pero ¿seguro que estás bien?

-_Mierda... _claro Hinata

-Bueno como te decía. Dado que no recuerdas nada pues seré la aplicadora del examen y me pediste desde ayer que te ayudara a estudiar pero te fui a buscar y estabas hablando a solas con Sasuke…. Y en fin, no pudimos estudiar y me pediste la guía… - dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

-_Maldito… ¿y así pensaba demostrar sus inútiles conocimientos en el examen después de que Hinata interviniera para salvar su trasero? ¡Es un idiota! _Perdona Hinata ayer… no pude.

-No te preocupes Naruto

-Oye Hinata… una pregunta _por lo menos espero hacer algo productivo aparte de realizar el examen de ese tipo _¿Qué opinas de Sasuke?

-¿De Sasuke?

-Sí

-Bueno…- dijo sonrojándose – es muy lindo

_-¿Lindo?¿soy lindo para ella? _ya veo

-Sí pero bueno ¿cómo vas con Sakura?

-Bueno ella y yo terminamos- Sasuke toció al decir eso, en realidad él nunca andaría con Sakura, no por el momento. Sin embargo debía actuar como Naruto.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo no la quiero

_-_¿No la quieres?

-Olvídalo… - Sasuke se llevó las manos a su cabeza, encontrándose con una cabellera rubia. Hasta ese punto no había extrañado su físico. Ahora lo hacía. ¡El cabello de su amigo era rasposo como una jodida lija!

-Bu...bueno de todos modos es hora de ir al examen, Naruto.

-Sí

* * *

><p>-Sasuke te notó extraño, ¿seguro que estás bien?- Sakura lo miraba de reojo, seguía un tanto preocupada por los cambios de humor del azabache.<p>

-Estoy bien Sakura ¡de veras!-

-Bueno ¿Qué vas a pedir?- la pelirosa no despegaba su vista ni un instante.

-_¿Qué pediría Sasuke en estas circunstancias de comer? ¡Bah da igual! _Me da Ramen y un café con mucha azúcar, por favor

Sakura miró a Sasuke con ojos de interrogación, Sasuke jamás hubiese pedido eso de desayunar. Ambos se dirigieron al comedor de la cafetería escolar, era 'hora libre' ya que los demás alumnos estaban en extraordinarios.

-Sasuke, me da gusto que no te hayas ido a ningún extraordinario- la chica se llevó un pedazo de pastel de cerezas a su boca mientras seguía observando cada movimiento de Sasuke.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Soy inteligente! ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

-¿Eh? _¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?__- Sakura casi se atraganta con la cereza del pastel. Sasuke jamás había usado en ella el "chan" de hecho, el no usaba ningún honorífico ni nada de eso en ninguna persona._

_-_Sí, me refiero a que- hizo una pausa- un perdedor como Naruto (_bueno eso diría Sasuke de m_i) está en el extraordinario

-¡Ya lo creo! Aunque… Naruto no es un perdedor

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues es una buena persona

-_Sí, tanto que me cortaste me dijiste que no me amabas y que amabas a Sasuke ¡ajá! _Tanto que cortaron ¿no?- dijo divertidamente Naruto

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy el mejor amigo de Sas…Naruto

-Bueno pero… mira Sasuke, el otro día que hablamos me di cuenta que tu quieres a otra persona ¿no? Y bueno… yo poco a poco empecé a querer a Naruto pero ayer me descontrolé por completo… es que tengo celos de Hinata sobre ti y….

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Me quiso! _Pero le dijiste que no lo amabas… y que me amabas a Sasuke….es decir que me amas a mi (_Rayos es complicado pensar con el cerebro del teme)_

-Sé que lo lastimé pero estoy en busca de otra oportunidad, es cierto que te quiero pero entendí que tu corazón es de Hinata

-¿Irás a buscar a Naruto? (_¡Por Kami, ¡no! Sí vas con "Naruto" en realidad estarás yendo con Sasuke!)_

-Ajá, después de su examen de extraordinario lo iré a buscar.

-¡No!- gritó,

-¿Eh?

-Sakura yo te amo ¡de veras! (_Por kami ¡por Kami! ¿Qué hice?)_

_La pelirosa tiró la taza de café que hasta hace un momento había sostenido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y dejó escapar un grito de terror._

-Lo-lo siento Sakura lo mejor es que vayas a buscar a Sasuke...

-¿Qué? Pero...tú…tú...- dijo la pelirosa quien estaba en estado de shock.

-Perdón… ¡ve a buscar a Naruto Uzumaki! (_Rayos, estoy dando unas metidas de pata terribles, mira que confesártele siendo "Sasuke")_

De repente se divisó a Tsunade, maestra de Medicina de Sakura Haruno

-_Ese Naruto sufrirá… si supiera que 'su novia' pasa el receso con ese tipo… y lo peor es que es su mejor amigo ¿sabrá Naruto de esto? quizá es momento de divertirnos…- _pensó Tsunade con una sonrisa malévola…

_-Mierda… ¿mi abuela viene para acá? ¿Qué hace en la escuela? ¡Mierda!_

-Hola Sakura ¿Qué tal el descanso?- dijo Tsunade con una ceja alzada, observando a su alumna y a su acompañante.

-Hola maestra, pues bien… le presentó a Sasuke Uchiha

-_Okey, es momento de correr…. Ella sabrá de inmediato que soy yo… ¡mierda! Debo huir… ¿y si finjo tener una diarrea contagiosa? No… no… estas dos saben de medicina… ¿y si les cuento lo que nos pasó a Sasuke y a mí? ¿Nos mandaran al manicomio? ¡no quiero pasar mis días en un manicomio!_

-Mucho gusto Sasuke Uchiha- la rubia soltó una risa seca- ¿pero ya nos conocíamos no?...eres el mejor amigo de mi nieto

-¡¿Es abuela de Naruto?!-dijo Sakura en shock

-Así como decir abuela…. no….pero él me considera su abuela y no sabía que 'su novia' estuviera platicando tan cómodamente con el mejor amigo de mi nieto- una indirecta que sin duda le llegó a la pelirosa.

-Tsunade-sema no...No es lo que piensa- dijo Sakura defendiéndose mientras le caía una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-¡Hola vieja! _(¿pero qué mierda he dicho?)_

Las sienes de Sakura parecieron hincharse. Ella lo sabía, Tsunade en realidad tenía más de cincuenta años aunque se apariencia era de veinte. Sin duda tantas pastillas le habían hecho el favor a su maestra. Pero lo que le aterraba aún más es que Tsunade fuera a usar sus dotes de las altas artes marciales que tenía, si eso llegaba a pasar... podía Sasuke despedirse de su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

-¡Insolente!- Tsunade se alzó la manga de su bata hasta el codo y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a dar el golpe se percató que algo andaba mal... Sasuke no podría haberle dicho así, ya que el único que le llamaba por ese apodo era sin duda el idiota de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Sasuke salía del examen de Química.<p>

_-Que examen más sencillo, sin duda el más fácil de mi vida. ¡No puedo creer como el tonto de Naruto no sepa nada de esto!_

-Oye Naruto…. ¿has visto a Sasuke?- preguntó Hinata.

-No-

-Ah vaya…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que le quería decir algo.

-¿Qué?

Hinata observó a Naruto, no era normal que este le hiciera tantas preguntas y le contestara tan al estilo Uchiha.

-Bueno por un trabajo de Deidara…

-El de realizar una obra de arte basada en... _(Vale, es mejor que cierre el pico de una buena vez. Se supone el dobe no sabe nada de esto)_

_-_¡Eso! ¿Te contó Sasuke?

Mas ignoró su pregunta para responder con otra.

-¿Quieres a Sasuke?

Hinata sudó frio… jamás se imaginó que Naruto le preguntará algo así… la verdad era muy raro, se estaba comportando totalmente fuera de sí mismo.

-Perdón por la pregunta…- dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba lentamente.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Hinata pero fui inútil ya que Sasuke se había ido.

-_¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué quiere a Naruto? Quizá yo debería aprovechar que tengo el cuerpo de Naruto…sí, eso debería hacer._

-¡Naruto!- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía enfrente de él, una vez que lo alcanzó- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada-

-Algo te pasa, dime

-Sólo quiero saber todo lo que sientes por Sasuke es todo

-Bueno, sabes que yo a ti te amé mucho… pero aunque me dolió en el alma me di cuenta que tú no me querías de la misma forma, es cierto que Sasuke es un chico raro… introvertido y no expresa sus emociones pero últimamente siento algo por él… Y bueno podría decir que me gusta… pero tú Naruto siempre tendrás un lugar para mí.

-¿Entonces quieres a Sasuke?

-Si-yo…etto… sí, lo quiero y mucho aunque él es distante y a veces no comprendo lo que le pasa, le gusta aislarse.

-Bueno, no te preocupes el cambiará eso _(me quiere…. le gusto, eso es bueno)_

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, a demás te quiere desde la secundaria

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, aunque deberías hablar con Sasuke (_Oh rayos… si habla con "Sasuke" hablará con el verdadero Naruto, el cual es un verdadero idiota que la cagará sin duda alguna.)_

_-_N-NO no estoy preparada para hablar con Sasuke…

-¿Por qué no?

-Etto yo….

Poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando, como si se sintiesen atraídos y justo cuando Sasuke le iba a dar un beso….

-Pe-perdona Naruto pe-pero… tú quieres a Sakura y yo estoy enamorándome de Sasuke- dijo Hinata mientras se alejaba del rubio.

_Sasuke se quedó aturdido._

-¿Naruto? En verdad… siento que actúas un poco raro el día de hoy- expresó Hinata, al ver que "Naruto" seguía como piedra.

-No es nada-

* * *

><p>De repente Sasuke divisó a Naruto caminando junto a Sakura, los dos se veían de muy mala cara.<p>

-Hola Naruto- dijo Sakura con un tono de voz triste.

-Hola- respondió al estilo Uchiha y como en realidad lo haría... de no ser porque tenía el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Bu-bueno yo me tengo que retirar...- dijo Hinata mientras observaba a "Sasuke" - _¿Por qué Sasuke no me habrá saludado? Él no es así... _Hasta luego Naruto, Sakura... adiós Sasuke

-¡Adiós Hinata!- dijo energéticamente Naruto, aunque esa voz no correspondía al cuerpo de quién pronunciaba esas palabras ya que era de Sasuke.

-Yo creo que también me retiro, Hinata ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el hombro de quien fuera su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo, antes de lo ocurrido con los chicos.

-Claro Sakura- dijo sin rencores Hinata.

Las dos se retiraron dejando así a Naruto y a Sasuke solos por primera vez en el día.

De repente sonó el celular de Sasuke Uchiha, rompiendo el silencio espectral que se había formado.

-¡Hey! Sasuke... te están llamando... –dijo Naruto, quién en sus manos tenía el celular de su amigo.

-Revisa quien es...

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos para leer el nombre del contacto

-¡Madara Uchiha!- gritó con terror.

-¿¡qué?! ¡Mi abuelo nunca me llama!... _si este tonto contesta sabrá Dios lo que pase..._

_-_¿Debería contestar?

-Trata de ser lo más frío posible

-Sí- Naruto lentamente abrió el teléfono y apretó el botón contestar.

-¿Bueno?** – **se escuchó decir a Madara

-Bu-buenas tardes-

-Tiempo sin escucharte Sasuke ¿Qué tal la Universidad?

-Bien (_Dios mío... qué miedo...)_

_**-**_Bueno, quiero avisarte que mañana a medio día llegaremos Itachi y yo. Ten todo listo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-_Madre mía... cállate Naruto, yo no actuaria así- _pensó Sasuke entre dientes al observar la pésima actuación de su amigo hacía su persona.

-¿Hm? Bueno, era lo que tenía que decir. Adiós-

**-**"_Fin de la llamada"- _Fue lo que leyó Naruto en el teléfono de su amigo.

-¿Qué te dijo mi abuelo Naruto?

Naruto estaba estático, temblando...

-Tu...abuelo...

-¿Qué?- dijo desesperado Sasuke.

-Vendrá mañana al medio día junto con Itachi

-¿¡Qué!? ¿No estarás diciendo una de tus bromas cagadas? ¡Justo cuando tú eres yo y yo soy tú!


	7. Saber si te das cuenta existo todavía(1)

Saber si te das cuenta existo todavía

_-Capitulo 6-_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

-Naruto, es momento de que actúes en verdad como yo- Sasuke literal se comía las uñas de los nervios.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Tu abuelo... da miedo ¡en verdad da miedo!

Naruto no podía evitar recordar los sucesos ocurridos hacía varios años...

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke. Como su mejor amigo asistió a la fiesta y ahí se encontraba Itachi, se llevaba bien con él. Era gentil y amigable. Incluso le daba un aire a como era Sasuke antes de la muerte de sus padres. De repente, se apareció un hombre adulto, de tez morena y pelo largo color negro. El abuelo de Sasuke. Su personalidad y presencia imponían, era todo un magnate empresario de las empresas "Sharingan". Cuando se apareció simplemente pasó de largo sobre Sasuke y dio un pequeño discurso, todo aburrido pero era un gran orador... la daba cierto aire a un tal personaje alemán del cual Naruto tuvo que investigar para la clase de Historia de la secundaria "Adolfo Hitler". Madara se dirigió a Naruto y le hizo una serie de cuestionamientos respecto a sus padres, Naruto se puso sumamente nervioso y terminó rompiendo una estatua que pasaba de generación en generación en la familia Uchiha. Desde ese día no veía ni a Itachi ni a Madara Uchiha.

-Mi abuelo es un hombre serio. Fuerte y no le gusta que lo cuestionen-

-Entiendo pero... tú tienes mi cuerpo y yo...

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que pudimos cambiar de cuerpo, Naruto. No lo entiendo...

-¡Yo sí!- Sasuke lo miró curioso ante el comentario- ¿recuerdas cuando llegué tomado aquí?

-Como olvidarlo- rodó los ojos azules de su amigo con desdén. Causando cierta cara de asco en Naruto.

-Pues tú me sugeriste subir al tejado y vimos una estrella errante...de aquellas que pides un deseo... seamos honestos ¿deseaste esto?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces debemos hacer algo para recuperar nuestros cuerpos ¡No podemos estar así toda la vida!

-Entiendo el punto Naruto, sólo que tenemos menos de un día, mañana llega mi abuelo y no será nada bueno... además vete tú a saber con qué fines hace su visita.

-Quizá es para tu cumpleaños...

-No, no creo aún faltan dos meses...

-¿Entonces?

-Tendrás que actuar como yo... es complicado.

-¿¡Pero cómo?! ¿Y si me hace preguntas familiares? ¿Qué le diré?

-Eso es lo que me aterra, dobe... no sé que vaya a pasar además no creo que mi abuelo quiera que esté presente "Naruto" ¿o sí?- alzó su ceja con descaro, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la indirecta.

Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Ah, sí... tu cumpleaños de cuando eras niño.

-Ajá, dudo que te quiera volver a ver. ¿Sabes? Esa estatua era realmente valiosa...

-Sasuke... hay algo muy importante que debo decirte ¿me acompañas a mi casa?- dijo cambiando el tema.

-¿Qué?

-Es importante... qué tal si nos quedamos con estos cuerpos... quizá sería mejor...

-¡Ni loco! ¡No me haré a la idea de tener un cuerpo que no es mío!-

-Es que en ese caso tú también deberías aprender a actuar como yo...

-Qué remedio.

-Sígueme

Naruto condujo a Sasuke hacía su casa, para mostrarle su diario.

-Ten-

-¿Qué es esto?

-No lo leas aquí, por favor... lo tengo desde la muerte de mis padres... si nos llegamos a quedar con este cuerpo sería bueno que lo leyeras...

Sasuke tembló internamente ante la idea de que se quedaran para siempre con el cuerpo del otro.

-Claro, eres mi mejor amigo y confió que saldremos de este sueño indeseable- dijo Naruto mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Cómo se podrá deshacer este deseo?- <em>se preguntó a si mismo Naruto quien por "obvias razones" se encontraba en el dormitorio de Sasuke mientras que Sasuke se encontraba en su dormitorio _– Quizá debería investigar... quizá haya una solución, tan sólo..._

* * *

><p>Mientras, dos chicas platicaban en una noche de pijamadas en casa de Hinata.<p>

-Hinata yo... siento mucho lo que ocurrió, el amor me cegó tremendamente-

-No te preocupes Sakura, sólo procura no volver a portarte de esa manera.

-¿Amigas?- preguntó Sakura mientras extendía la mano a Hinata.

-¡Amigas!

Amabas se dieron un abrazo en forma de reconciliación.

-Oye Hinata... he notado algo muy extraño hoy...

-¿Qué?

-Pues Naruto... actúa raro

-Ahora que lo mencionas Sakura, Sasuke actúa bastante raro... hoy no me saludó y por momentos creí que Naruto era Sasuke.

-¡Aja! Lo mismo sentí hoy y Sasuke me dijo que me amaba y siempre decía expresiones como _"de veras"_

-¿En-en-enserio?- dijo Hinata angustiada

-Sí, desde luego que Sasuke jamás diría eso

-Ahora que lo mencionas... Naruto estaba raro, incluso habló de un proyecto que nos encargó Deidara la semana pasada... y desde luego dudo que Sasuke le haya comentado algo...

-Sí, es muy misterioso, es como si hubiesen cambiado de papeles.

-También Naruto intentó besarme, y yo le dije que quería a Sasuke.

-¡¿Quieres a Sasuke?!

Hinata se ruborizó acababa de confesar algo que solamente ella creía saber.

-Sí, su-supongo que últimamente le he tomado ca-cariño...-dijo sonrojándose.

-De cualquier forma esos dos actúan muy raro, lástima que mañana no los veremos porque es sábado- Sakura sintió una venita punzante en su cabeza al escuchar eso de su amiga.

-¿y si les llamamos para salir? Quizá si les hacemos preguntas...

-¡Buena idea Hinata! ¡Sería lo mejor!...-

-¿Sabes? todo este asunto me confunde.

-Lo sé, yo igual estoy empezando a querer a Naruto pero me confunde que "Sasuke" me haya dicho te amo...

-Te entiendo, a mí hoy Naruto me intentó besar y eso igual me tiene confundida porque es como si estuviese entre el amor que estoy olvidando y el que está empezando a surgir.

-Oye, Hinata.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, según lo que me dijo Ino, en la autobiografía de Naruto decía que "deseaba ser Sasuke" ¿no será que contrataron a una bruja para cambiar de papeles?

-No-no creo- dijo Hinata moviendo sus dedos- N-no creo que haya pasado eso

-¿Entonces como explicas que hayan cambiado radicalmente sus personalidades?- le preguntó Sakura

-P-pues...

-Hay una solución a todo este dilema... y el asunto es que tú pases más tiempo con Naruto y yo más tiempo con Sasuke.

-¡¿Eh?!

-El punto es que ahí descubriremos si cambiaron de cuerpo o algo así...

-No entiendo...- dijo Hinata con un puchero.

-Da igual... por favor el lunes hay que poner en marcha ese plan.

-¿Y mañana?

-Pues le hablaré a Naruto a ver que dice...- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su celular...

-¿Bueno?

-Hola

-¿Sasuke? ¡¿Qué haces con el celular de Naruto?!

_-Maldición... _Lo siento Sakura, Naruto dejo el celular en mi casa – Naruto estaba recostado en su cama, aún no se acostumbraba a vivir en la soledad de la casa de Sasuke.

-Naruto jamás dejaría su teléfono celular en casa de Sasuke...

-¡De veras!

-¿Quién eres?- dijo con enojo Sakura.

-Soy Naruto...

-¡Carajo! Sasuke ¿estás ebrio?

-No... no perdona sí soy Sasuke- confesó Naruto al no poder seguir con la actuación.

-No entiendo nada de esta conversación.

-Bueno...pues...

-Ven a mi casa. ¡De inmediato! Sasuke...

-¿Eh? ¡No, no puedo!

-Si no vienes aquí... sufrirás las consecuencias, Uchiha.

-No puedo Sakura, en verdad no puedo-

-Si se supone que eres Sasuke... ¿por qué no vienes? ¡No me creo que Naruto haya dejado su teléfono móvil y tú amablemente lo hayas contestado! Naruto tiene una clave especial en su celular que seguro ¡ni tú sabes!

-_¡Por kami!_

-¿Sasuke?

-Sí, sí ya voy...

-¿Qué pasó Sakura?- Hinata jugaba con sus dedos mientras seguía sentada en el gran cojín rosa de su mejor amiga.

-Creo nuestras sospechas... son acertadas... Naruto es Sasuke y Sasuke es Naruto.

-Pe-pero ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé... pero sus personalidades son totalmente diferentes y tenemos que descubrir porque...-dijo Sakura

-Pe-pero ¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke?

-La verdad, no supe si estaba hablando con Sasuke o Naruto

-¿C-cómo?

-Bueno, la voz era de Sasuke pero tenía los modos de Naruto...

-V-vaya,

-Sí, le dije que viniera para acá... ¡debemos saber la verdad!

* * *

><p>-¡Sasuke!-<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- se escuchó la voz adormilada de Sasuke en el otro lado de la línea.

-Estamos en problemas...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Llamó mi abuelo?

-No, pero creo que he metido la pata. Hemos olvidado cambiar nuestros celulares.

-Típico de un tonto.

-Es decir que si marca tu abuelo...en teoría la voz que escucharía sería la de...bueno la mía... ¿entiendes? –

-Sí, entiendo...

-Y me acaba de llamar Sakura y sospecha que yo no soy yo.

-¿Se supone que...?

-Bueno se supone que le "marcó" a Naruto...o sea a mí...pero como mi voz es la tuya...y entonces me dijo que sí era Sasuke...y ahora sospecha que tú no eres tú...

-No te entendí nada-

Naruto soltó un chillido.

-¡Debes ir a la casa de Sakura!

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo porqué?

La cara de Naruto mostró una perfecta "pokerface".

-Creí que el tonto era yo, Sasuke-baka. Tú tienes mi cuerpo, ¡genio! Por eso debes ir.

-Idiota tú, cabrón. Se supone que a final de cuentas según tu relato tonto yo contesté la llamada. ¿No sería conveniente que fueras tú? Aunque la neurótica rosa te haya dicho que fuera... ¿yo?

-Esto me confunde- dijo Naruto con tristeza- ve a casa de Sakura, de todos modos. Invéntales una excusa, dile que Sasuke estaba ocupado y que te llamó, yo que sé. Es más conveniente que yo tenga integridad física para enfrentar a tu abuelo.

-No entendí- un tic apareció en el ojo de Sasuke- a resumidas cuentas tendré que ir a la casa de la molestia.

-Sí

-Y tú estarás listo para mañana.

-¡Sí! ¿Mencioné que le tengo miedo a tu abuelo?

-Ya lo has mencionado muchas veces, idiota. Iré a la casa de la molestia.

-Deseo que no seas golpeado.

-¿Gracias?

-¡Dijiste gracias!- Naruto soltó un chillido.

* * *

><p>De repente se escuchó que tocaban el timbre de la puerta de Sakura Haruno.<p>

-¿Quién será?- Hinata sorbía una bebida morada, observaba a su mejor amiga, quien no tenía una buena cara.

-Debe ser Sasuke o Naruto, quien sabe...- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Y en la puerta estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules. Su ropa era naranja con toques amarillos chillantes.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirosa. Mientras tanto Hinata se ponía una sabana por la timidez que le causaba ver a un hombre en la noche, y más si era Naruto.

-Me dijo Sasuke que me buscabas pero...olvidé mi celular en su casa.

-¡¿Por Kami?! ¿Olvidar tu celular? ¡Nunca haces eso Naruto!

-Da igual- El rubio metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Sakura alzó su ceja todavía más extrañada, Naruto no solía hacer eso.

-H-hola Naruto- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-_¿Qué está pasando aquí? _– un segundo tic invadió a "Naruto".

-Pasa Naruto... en sí teníamos que hablar Hinata y yo contigo...

_-Ah... que habrá hecho Naruto ahora... _¿y bien que pasa?-

-Hinata y yo tenemos sospechas... tú ya no actúas como Naruto sino actúas como Sasuke y Sasuke no actúa como si fuera él sino que actúa como si fuera Naruto ¿puedes explicarnos?

-No es nada _¿Qué se supone diría Naruto en estos momentos? _¡De veras!- Fingió una sonrisa que solía hacer Naruto. Aunque su actuación dejó mucho que desear a las dos chicas que estaban como espectadoras.

Sakura alzó la ceja no muy convencida.

-Tendré que comprobarlo... ¿Hinata?- miró a su amiga en busca de aprobación.

-¿S-sí?- dijo apenada

-¿Lo besas tú o lo beso yo?- dijo Sakura con las manos en la cintura.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Hinata totalmente ruborizada, en ese instante Sakura se acercó al oído de Hinata.

-Recuerda que dijimos que Naruto es Sasuke y Sasuke es Naruto, es un experimento si se supone que "Sasuke" te quiere debería reaccionar... porque sospecho que Naruto no es Naruto- dijo susurrándole

-N-no-no-no entendí- Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, se cubrió la cara con su cabello.

-¡Naruto! ¡Acércate!

-¿Qué me vas hacer?- por primera vez el Uchiha sintió miedo de la pelirosa, hasta hace un momento siempre la había visto como una chica agresiva que gustaba de hacer sufrir a los chicos con sus dotes de artes marciales. De hecho Naruto había sido un costal de golpes dados por ella, sin embargo Sasuke pensó que ella era una chica queriendo imponer miedo cuando en realidad no espantaba ni a una mosca. Pero en ese momento el Uchiha pudo ver su muerte, o mejor dicho... la muerte del cuerpo de su amigo.

Sakura alzó sus mangas. Ante la mirada aterrada de Hinata, pero la pelirosa no lo iba a golpear. Mordió sus labios y justo cuando acortó la distancia para besar al hombre que estaba frente a ella...

-¡¿Qué haces Sakura?!- gritó espantado–_No, no desperdiciaré mi primer beso con esta molestia..._

-¡Dime donde está el verdadero Naruto! ¡Él me hubiera besado! ¡Tú no eres Naruto!- dijo entre sollozos Sakura

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 23 de diciembre de 2014*<em>


	8. Saber si te das cuenta existo todavía(2)

_ Saber si te das cuenta existo todavía_

_-Capitulo 6-_

_(Parte 2)_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

Sasuke apretaba sus puños, de ninguna manera iba a desperdiciar su primer beso con la pelirosa. Suspiró cansado ¿le explicaría la verdad o callaría?... si decía la verdad seguro iría a parar a un manicomio y si callaba debía besar a Sakura ¿Qué era mejor? Todo parecía indicar que no le quedaba otra opción.

Frunció el ceño –"_¡Maldito dobe! ¡Me pagará esto muy caro!"-_Se acercó lentamente a la ojijade mientras la observaba fijamente.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan. Después de todo, tú amas a Sasuke y no quisiera que confundieras tus emociones.

-¡¿Eh?!- gritó la pelirosa asustada –creo si eres Naruto. Pero, ¡perdóname! Enserio no quise decir todas esas cosas que te dije

-No te preocupes ¡de veras!- Sasuke internamente sentía a su estomago revolverse por usar un honorifico y por hacer expresiones de su amigo.

-En ese caso- la pelirosa se acercó lentamente a sus labios – te besaré yo... porque me he dado cuenta que a quien quiero es a ti Naruto-kun...

Sasuke tragó saliva sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo total, quería empujar a Sakura y salir corriendo de ese infierno, eso era una tortura... en ese momento debería estarse preparando para la llegada de su hermano y su abuelo ¿y qué pasaba? ¡Pasaba que se encontraba en la casa de dos chicas! ¡Con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo!

Sasuke cerró los ojos, siempre quiso que su primer beso fuera con amor aunque eso sonara muy marica para él. Lo sabía, su primer beso ahora sería con la pelirosa. Sintió los labios de Sakura rozar su piel, después de todo no se sentía tan mal.

Hinata se encontraba enfrente de ellos, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

-_Naruto-kun...-_ después de todo le dolía, no había olvidado de todo al ojiazul y ahora verlo ahí besándose con su mejor amiga era...detestable... bueno como tal no era detestable pero se sentía mal, muy mal. Ella en cambio jamás había besado a alguien.

Sasuke se sintió bien y eso lo confundió _–"¿Cómo es que pudo gustarme el beso con Sakura si ni siquiera la quiero?"-_frunció el ceño, mientras sentía que un leve sonrojo recorría su rostro –"_Menos mal que no tengo mi cuerpo, de otro modo sería vergonzoso que alguien me viera sonrojado"-_

La pelirosa abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se tocaba los labios. Un silencio se hizo presente, se llevó las manos a la frente y observó detenidamente al rubio que tenía enfrente.

_-¿Naruto-kun?- _Quizá ese chico actuaba igual como el Naruto real, pero la ojijade sabía que ese no era Naruto, sus labios lo confirmaban... y ella empezaba a sospechar que al que había besado no era a Naruto sino que era a Sasuke Uchiha _–"Debe ser mi imaginación ¿Cómo es que puede ser Sasuke? No... peor todavía ¿cómo puedo afirmar que el chico que esta frente a mi no es Naruto? ¡Actúa como él y es Naruto!" _

-Sakura-chan- por primera vez se escuchaba la voz de Hinata – Te-tengo que retirarme- señaló con un sonrojo y los ojos vidriosos.

-Te acompaño- Sasuke por ningún motivo la dejaría sola, a pesar de todo el tenia la certeza de que quería a Hinata y no a Sakura, eso de que el beso le gusto debía ser producto de su imaginación.

-Naruto-kun...- la pelirosa estaba totalmente confundida pero sabía que si le decía eso al ojiazul el creería que de nuevo estaba jugando con él, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y pensar que había besado a Naruto Uzumaki.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, dejaré a Hinata en su casa, no te preocupes, ¡de veras!- alzó su pulgar con asco. Sasuke en ese momento consideró muy bien la propuesta de volverse actor de teatro, después de todo no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto-kun ¿hablamos mañana?- preguntó la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a Naruto para darle otro beso.

Sasuke tragó saliva, se suponía que mañana debía estar todo el día con "Naruto" para ayudarlo con eso de la llegada de Madara Uchiha y de su hermano, debía decirle de una vez que no.

-No, no puedo verte-

La pelirosa hizo un gesto de tristeza y le robó un beso, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que ese beso le gustaba de una u otra forma, se besaron larga y tendidamente. Para cuando abrió los ojos, Hinata Hyuga ya no estaba en la casa de la pelirosa.

_-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi?- _Hinata caminaba, estaba lloviznando pero no soportaba ver los besos entre su mejor amiga y el ojiazul, a final de cuentas muy en el fondo lo seguía amando de una u otra manera... no lo había olvidado del todo, era cierto que le quería dar una oportunidad a Sasuke pero ahora estaba segura que su corazón seguía perteneciendo a la misma persona de siempre, Naruto.

-¡Hinata!-

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

-Bueno- tragó saliva- te acompañaré a tu casa.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo irme sola-

-Hinata, no todo es lo que parece- ahora sí que se estaba sonrojando – Yo...

-¡Naruto! – gritó mientras estaba a punto de darle una cachetada -¿Qué te sucede? ¡Tú quieres a Sakura! ¡Yo sólo soy un estorbo!- en ese momento empezó a sollozar.

-¡Claro que no Hinata, yo te quiero!- acto seguido la besó.

Sasuke la besó como pudo, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que la ojiperla corría a una velocidad increíble... y él se quedó ahí parado mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios._-"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"- _Ahora es cuando finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado, había sentido algo al besar a Sakura pero había sentido una gran emoción al besar a Hinata. Ahora en realidad no sabía que debía hacer, el había besado a Hinata como si fuera Naruto, ella ahora debía odiarlo... ¿Quién no lo odiaría? Primero se besaba dos veces con Sakura y después con ella

_-¿Todavía amas a Naruto?- _Sasuke sentía un dolor en el pecho, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Hinata aún quería a Naruto con todo su corazón, hiciera lo que hiciera nada cambiaría las cosas.

_-¿Cómo se atreve?-_pensó la ojiperla mientras se dirigía a su casa, estaba pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Primero Naruto besa a Sakura, al principio no estaba muy convencido y después terminó por ceder y ahora él la perseguía a ella y la besaba por sorpresa, a decir verdad sintió muy bien el besar a Naruto pero ella sabía que él tenía un corazón que pertenecía en su totalidad a su mejor amiga. En ese caso, ¿por qué la beso? Algo no andaba bien y ella lo sabía, pero estaba decidida a que ese fin de semana sería para pensar las cosas muy seriamente, no dejaría que nada de eso aturdiera sus pensamientos, ni que la afectará sentimentalmente.

Sasuke caminaba confundido, sin duda ni él mismo entendía que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Por un lado en verdad deseaba volver a besar a Sakura, después de todo no era tan malo. Se sentía culpable ya que el mismo sabía que Naruto amaba a la pelirosa, algo así como un traidor.

Por otro lado, había besado a Hinata Hyuga, la chica que actualmente tenía sus pensamientos, había sentido un profundo lazo de amor, pero inmediatamente sacó esa idea de su cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente por Sakura sentía deseo y por Hinata amor.

* * *

><p>Ahora se encontraba cerca de la casa de su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho... de su casa, en la que actualmente debería vivir hasta que recuperará su verdadero cuerpo, se preguntaba si acaso Naruto se encontraba en la casa. Dio varios toquidos a la puerta y le abrió Tsunade Senju, él la conocía, era como la abuela de Naruto.<p>

-¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estabas?- regañó la rubia -¡Te he estado esperando todo el maldito día!

-Tsunade, disculpe yo...-

La rubia frunció el ceño –"_Naruto nunca me habla por mi nombre... si acaso me dice "vieja" o "abuela"¿Qué está pasando?" –_

-Pasa- dijo – "_debo probar que en verdad es Naruto"__ – _pensó para sí misma mientras le preguntó -¿Qué quieres comer?

Sasuke sudó frío, desde luego que él no tenía hambre, pero conocía a su amigo... el comía a todas horas del día, desde luego que él contestaría que no tenía hambre pero al final de cuentas debía actuar como Naruto y contestó lo que seguro el ojiazul pediría

– Ramen- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¿De qué tipo cariño?- Tsunade sabía que Naruto respondería _"todo tipo de Ramen es bien aceptado por mi estomago, en especial si es Ramen de edición limitada de carne de puerco y salsa de soya, esos son los mejores ¡de veras!"_

Sasuke tragó saliva, ahora si estaba en un problema _-¿acaso hay tantos tipos de Ramen?-_ pensó para sí mismo -_¿o acaso Tsunade esta sospechando de que yo no soy Naruto? Al final de cuentas dicen que una madre conoce bien a sus hijos, aunque ella no sea su madre biológica conoce a Naruto mejor que yo, sin duda-_

_-_Quiero... quiero Ramen del que sea, no importa- contestó con una sonrisa que se veía desde luego era fingida.

Tsunade dio un suspiro largo mientras se acercó al ojiazul.

-Dime, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con Naruto?- preguntó seria – No es normal que actúes así y lo sabes... ¡suéltalo ya!-

-Soy Naruto, Tsunade ¡de veras!, sólo que hoy no tuve un buen día, eso es todo- Sasuke desde luego que hizo un esfuerzo para contestar algo, después de todo con un monosílabo hubiera bastado, pero ese no era el caso debía actuar como se suponía actuaria su mejor amigo.

Tsunade cerró los ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza

- Sabes bien que cuando te sientes mal te vas directamente al parque a caminar como loco maniático mientras practicas artes ninjas, eso es cuando estás enojado. Cuando estás triste simplemente dices que no tienes hambre y te vas a tu cuarto, pasadas tres horas vienes corriendo pidiendo Ramen especial, argumentando que tanta tristeza te dio hambre. Cuando estás feliz simplemente empiezas a comprar Ramen de la tienda de Ichiraku y vienes sonriente...

-Es difícil de explicar Tsunade-san- contestó finalmente Sasuke al ver que no tenía otra alternativa – yo no soy Naruto, en efecto... puede que hable igual que él y tenga el mismo cuerpo pero yo...yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, el amigo de Naruto.

Dichas esas palabras, Tsunade se desmayó.

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 23 de diciembre de 2014*<em>

_¡_Yep! Soy buena persona, y ayer no pude actualizar, ni editar, ni escribir, ni descansar, ni comer, ni vivir (okey, no es para tanto) pero quiero terminar mis fics a un ritmo más veloz que el hiraishin de Minato (okey, ando de exagerada). Pero les quiero desear feliz navidad. ¡De veras! Por eso publiqué dos capítulos de este fic. En lo personal, me encanta. ¡Me encanta! todavía no sé como es que antes tenía buenas ideas, las de ahora las siento muy flojitas, no sé como que algo no anda bien en mí. Aunque me ha surgido un proyecto, ya hasta tengo el final en mi mente ¡yaju! No sé que opinen, en realidad son tres proyectos. Pero los publicaré hasta acabar mis fics (hey, no desesperen)

Uno se llamará "Red Lips" y será SaixIno. El otro será un one shot (mi talón de aquiles, me encantan los long-fic. Y cuando digo long fic me refiero como a los de afterlife... un fic que tengo en mi perfil y que les invito a leer. Y el one shot aún no tiene nombre pero será un ShikaTema. Y por último y no menos importante... un fic que tengo en mi mente, incluso hoy soñé con él. (Oh sí) Será un SasuSaku, en un principio quise que fuera SasuHina pero me di cuenta que Hinata no quedaba para la tipo de protagonista que quiero (por su actitud) y si no sería muy OoC (pero en exceso) . Entonces, bueeeeeeno. Y será un long fic no tiene nombre pero supongo que se llamará "redes oscuras" y será del género supernatural. Espero que tengan bonito día. Sean felices y sonrían.


	9. Aunque estés aquí no te dejas ver (1)

_ Aunque estés aquí no te dejas ver_

_-Capitulo 7-_

_(Parte 1)_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

Es cierto, Sasuke conocía a la abuela de Naruto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando él quedó huérfano por lo regular pasaba la navidad, año nuevo y otras festividades en casa de Naruto. Casi siempre lo podían encontrar ahí. Conocía el mal carácter de la rubia, ya que en más de una ocasión los cachó haciendo alguna travesura en la casa de Naruto, a pesar de ser frío y de mal humor quería a la familia de Naruto y sobre todo al ojiazul a quién llegaba a considerar más hermano que a Itachi.

Sasuke recostó a la rubia en un sillón, sin duda a pesar de que él y su amigo molestaban a Tsunade por su edad, esta no aparentaba más de veinte años, a pesar de que tenía cincuenta.

Subió las escaleras, conocía de sobra esa casa ya que la visitaba casi a diario, se sentó en la cama de su amigo. Ver la habitación de Naruto era como un santuario, la ropa desordenada, cajas de ramen por el piso, ropa sin lavar, cuadernos tirados. Frunció el ceño. Él en cambio era ordenado en todo lo que hacía y encontrarse con el santuario sagrado de Naruto... no era precisamente lo más ordenado.

Observó todos los cuadernos, unos eran de Química, los tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que le faltaban muchos apuntes del semestre pasado –_ya veo por qué te fuiste a extraordinario dobe...- _Siguió ordenando la habitación de su amigo, de ningún modo dormiría en un santuario como ese, él era maniático del orden y ver esa habitación patas para arriba le causaba una molestia tremenda. Ordenó alfabéticamente sus juegos de xbox, sus cuadernos y ¿libros?, Sasuke se sorprendió de encontrar libros que jamás había visto antes en el cuarto de su amigo, tomó la portada de uno y decía "El nombre de la Rosa", su cara fue de sorprendido, en la preparatoria les habían encargado realizar un ensayo de ese libro y en aquella ocasión el rubio dijo que no hizo el trabajo porque le daba flojera leer. Siguió buscando y se encontró con libros de todo tipo de autores y géneros, desde la comedia hasta el suspenso. Pero algo en especial llamó su atención al asomarse debajo de la cama de su amigo, era un cuaderno grueso, de unas trescientas páginas o más. _–Se ve muy bien cuidado a comparación de sus demás cuadernos- _tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y observó que estaba perfectamente bien forrado de color rojo y en la portada había un dibujo de un remolino en forma de círculo, decidió darle la vuelta y encontró una foto donde aparecían los padres de Naruto con él. Suspiró, jamás se imaginó que su amigo tendría un álbum de fotos, justo cuando iba a cerrar el cuaderno se encontró con un papelito amarillo pegado en la primera hoja que decía _"Hey, tú, sí tú el que está leyendo esto... no sé porque lo leas, quizá te di este diario o quizá te lo encontraste. Dudo que Tsunade haya encontrado este diario pero sí es así ¡se arrepentirá eternamente! ¡De veras! ... bueno es mentira vieja, en cambio si se lo encuentra el abuelo... ¡moriré asado! En cambio si de mera casualidad se lo encontrará Sasuke... bueno... creo que de este modo me conocería más. Si no eres ninguna de estas personas por favor retírate de mi habitación y llama a los bomberos... ¡mentira! "_

Sasuke se sobresaltó. Pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando _–Vamos, el dobe no quemará mi casa... tenemos dieciocho años, ya sería mucho infantilismo- _Se recostó en la cama, cómodamente. Y empezó a observar detenidamente la primera página, era un dibujo infantil de un niño de quizá unos tres años, dio reverso a la página y había una letra muy hermosa de tinta color morada y decía:

"Feliz cumpleaños Naruto, no sé si te guste la literatura pero bueno no creí darte mejor regalo que este... hoy cumples siete años, ¡10 de octubre! Me encantaría que en este cuaderno escribieras tu vida, sé que quizá estas son cosas de mujeres pero ¿sabes? ¡No tiene nada de malo! Tu padre y tu abuelo siempre les gustó la literatura... y bueno, creo que deberías heredar ese legado. Todo lo que hagas hazlo bien cariño, no todo en la vida se trata del Ramen. Recuerda las tres prohibiciones de los hombres: el dinero, el alcohol y las mujeres. ¡Está prohibido que tomes! Bueno...bueno, sólo hasta los dieciocho años cariño. En fin, deseo que este diario siempre te acompañe... te amo mucho cariño. Atentamente Kushina Uzumaki, tu madre."

Sasuke sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si esas palabras le hubieran dolido y se puso a pensar _-¿los padres de Naruto cuando murieron?...murieron cuando él tenía siete años... entonces... si este diario fue en octubre... ¡quiere decir que dos meses después sus padres murieron!-_

Continuo leyendo y se encontró con una foto pegada, era la mamá de Naruto con su amigo de bebé... no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que se encontraba la madre de Naruto y sin duda no pudo negar que era muy hermosa. Tenía un cabello peculiar de color rojo, atrás de la página se encontró con otra dedicatoria, esta vez era de un tal Minato.

_-¿Minato? No me suena mucho el nombre... aunque lo escuché alguna vez... no lo recuerdo del todo...-_

"Hijo, hoy cumples 7 años, bueno es que quizá tú quisiste un carro de juguete o cualquier otra cosa pero son tiempos difíciles aquí en Tokio. ¿Sabes algo? Sé que quizá este regalo no signifique nada pero para tu madre y para mí significa mucho, desearía que en este diario escribieras tu vida... quien sabe... quizá un día te animes a publicar una novela. ¿Sabes algo? Cuando me dijo tu madre que iba a ser padre fue el mejor día de mi vida, sé que por muchos años he estado ausente... en negocios y todas esas cosas, pero te quiero decir algo, cada día que pasa pienso en ti. Deseo de todo corazón que seas un hombre de bien y que te encuentres a una buena mujer ¿sabes? A veces las mujeres son problemáticas y enojonas pero tienen un lado amable y sin ellas no seriamos hombres. Te deseo lo mejor en estos siete años. Te amo Naruto.

Atentamente: Minato Namikaze, tu padre"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Algo le recordaba ese tal nombre, algo importante pero no recordaba que podía ser. Abajo se encontró con una fotografía, era Minato con Naruto, notó que el parecido entre ambos era sorprendente. Suspiró cansando, conocer la vida de Naruto al parecer era interesante.

Continuo leyendo su diario, desde el 11 de octubre hasta el 23 de diciembre, en esos meses las cosas eran triviales, decían cosas como "hoy papá no estuvo en casa" "hoy mamá hizo Ramen" "el abuelo Jiraiya nos presentó a su nueva novia" "papá no me llevó a la feria" "ya pronto entro a la primaria". No había muchas cosas interesantes, hasta que llegó al día 24 de diciembre.

"Querido Diario: Estoy algo preocupado por mi mamá y mi papá. Dijeron irían de compras desde las tres de la tarde. Tengo miedo ya pronto serán las once de la noche y no llegan, no he recibido ninguna llamada telefónica, estoy pensando seriamente en llamar a la abuela Tsunade o al abuelo Jiraiya pero... no sé si sea buena idea ¿y si los preocupo?. En fin creo dormiré un poco, preocupándome no consigo nada, además mi mamá me dijo que no saliera por nada del mundo".

Sasuke miró cuidadosamente esa hoja, estaba rota a la mitad, sacudió un poco el libro y se encontró exactamente con la otra mitad. Prosiguió a leerla.

"Estoy triste, muy triste. Acaban de llamar dos hombres a la puerta, yo tranquilamente la abrí y me preguntaron -¿Eres Uzumaki Naruto?- yo temblaba de miedo ¡eran policías! Uno de ellos se hacía llamar Shisu... shisu no se que... en fin, me dijeron que solicitaban urgentemente a Minato Namikaze y a Kushina Uzumaki. Yo respondí con franqueza que no estaban en casa, y era verdad. Esos tipos me empujaron, del otro no recuerdo su nombre, es más ¡ni me lo dijo! Inspeccionaron la casa de pies a cabeza, ¡que fea navidad!... mis padres no llegaron a dormir la noche pasada y hoy que es 25 de diciembre no han llegado aún. Tengo miedo, creo le hablaré a Jiraiya, aunque de todos modos hará un día de camino desde Konohoa hasta Tokio. Escribiré al rato"

Sasuke se perdió en esa línea que decía

_Acaban de llamar dos hombres a la puerta, yo tranquilamente la abrí y me preguntaron -¿Eres Uzumaki Naruto?- yo temblaba de miedo ¡eran policías! Uno de ellos se hacía llamar Shisu... shisu no se que... en fin, me dijeron que solicitaban urgentemente a Minato Namikaze y a Kushina Uzumaki._

_-__En ese entonces... ¿acaso se tratará de Shisui Uchiha?... él fue mi primo mayor y ahora que recuerdo, por esas épocas trabajaba en la oficina de policías de Tokio, mientras mi padre se encargaba de la oficina de policías en Konohoa... esto me suena muy raro ¿Quién sería el otro hombre?-_Sasuke trató de recordar quien trabajaba con Shisui por esas épocas, trataba de recordarlo pero era imposible, apenas tenía siete años cuando fue por primera vez a la estación de Policías de Tokio, en ese entonces era su sueño ser policía. Frunció el ceño, ahora entendía que él y Naruto tenían un vínculo más estrecho de amistad. No podía dejar de leer, no ahora que estaba intrigado. -_¿Por qué buscaban a los padres de Naruto?-_

"Ni la televisión me calma, me he preparado unos tres platos de Ramen, honestamente no tengo hambre, sólo quiero ver a mis padres. Son las tres de la tarde del 25 de diciembre ¡¿Qué carajo pasa?! Ya hablé con Jiraiya hace un par de horas y me dijo que venía en camino, que no me preocupará. Estoy asustado, tengo miedo."

"Hola. No tengo ganas de escribir, hoy es 26 de diciembre. Honestamente no tengo ganas de decir mucho pero me quiero desahogar, curiosamente ahora en vez de estar preparado para ir a la feria, como prometió... ¡bah!... estoy vestido de negro, estoy molesto con todo mundo, me he encerrado en mi habitación. Ni los golpes de Tsunade han derribado la puerta, he estado aquí unas doce horas encerrado, supongo es de noche. Ayer como a las nueve de la noche llegó Jiraiya, tenía cara de espanto. Me abrazó y me dio esa noticia. Desde ese momento me encerré en mi cuarto y bueno... aventé cosas y rompí otras, ¡maldita sea!, ¡¿Por qué paso esto?! , según los forenses fue un accidente de coche ¡yo no me la creo!, según los forenses el carro estaba en mal estado pero ¡¿saben qué?! Yo mismo ese día observé el carro junto con papá, él siempre tenía la precaución de revisar el coche... y estaba en perfecto estado, no me creo nada de sus palabras. En este momento un tal Uchiha Shisui está hablando con mi abuelo, es ese tipo que ayer vino a visitarme para preguntarme de mis padres. No tengo ganas de nada."

_-¿Shisui Uchiha? Entonces era él quien fue a visitar a Naruto pero ¿Qué querían de los padres de Naruto?-_

Sasuke siguió leyendo las hojas posteriores, todas hablaban de arrepentimiento, de tristeza, de angustia y demás cosas, ninguna hablaba de algo feliz. Hasta el 13 de febrero, Naruto hacía mención de que se iría a vivir a Konohoa y que eso, le daba igual.

Pero hubo una hoja que le llamó bastante la atención

"He descubierto algo sobre la muerte de mis Padres. Cada que le pregunto a mi abuelo del tema lo evade cobardemente. Odio eso. ¡Odio a todos! Pero eso no basta, el sentimiento que siento de odio me mantendrá con vida... he descubierto que un tal "Líder del Clan Uchiha" fue el que acompañó a ese tal Shisui aquel 25 de diciembre, me maldigo por no haber preguntado sus nombres. Por otro lado, hoy 3 de julio me he encontrado en las noticias del periódico que un tal "Shisui Uchiha, líder del Escuadrón de Policías de Tokio ha sido asesinado por una banda de pandilleros conocida como Akatsuki"

La verdad ese tipo no era tan malo, sólo cumplía con su deber, aunque bueno... en breve me dedicaré a investigar en Internet sobre los Akatsuki haber si encuentro alguna pista o algo..."

Sasuke leyó un par de veces el día y lo recordó todo

_-Ese día, le llegó el informe a mi padre de que Shisui había sido asesinado por miembros de Akatsuki, una banda criminal dedicada al narcotráfico y asesinato. Shisui era bueno en su trabajo y recuerdo que ese día el abuelo le pidió a mi padre hacerse cargo de la Policía de Tokio y ahí fue donde mi madre, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos viviendo en Konohoa. No me imaginaba que la vida de Naruto tuviera tanto que ver con la mía-_

Siguió leyendo intrigado, había cosas que eran muy interesantes y en todas hacía mención a los Uchiha y a la muerte de sus padres. Finalmente llegó el día de octubre 10, donde hacía mención de que su cumpleaños fue terrible y días después mencionaba que entraría a una primaria de Konohoa, aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea.

El azabache rió para sí mismo, por esas fechas conoció a Naruto.

"Querido Diario, he investigado cosas sobre los Akatsuki, se dedican al narcotráfico y al asesinato, no entiendo que tenía que ver Shisui Uchiha en eso si era policía, en fin no es asunto de mi incumbencia. Hoy he llegado a una nueva casa, durante un año nos hemos estado mudando de departamento en departamento, pero mi abuelo compró una casa enorme gracias al pago que le dieron de una famosa editorial por un libro que publicó. Tsunade se vino a vivir para acá, solo que ella compró un departamento cerca del Hospital de Konohoa ya que ella es médico y se hizo encargada de ese Hospital. He caminado un poco por este barrio y me he encontrado con que, casas más adelante vive un tal "Uchiha", quisiera conocerlo. Ese apellido desde la muerte de mis padres me tiene intrigado, quisiera conocerlo. Quizá es de mi edad... quien sabe pero desearía conocerlo"

_-Creo que ahí fue donde te conocí dobe- _pensó el azabache mientras seguía leyendo las hojas posteriores hasta que finalmente llegó a donde se habían conocido

"Hoy por la mañana no encontraba el camión para ir a la escuela y me encontré con dos chicos. Uno tenía leves ojeras en los ojos y cargaba la mochila del chico más pequeño, ese tipo tendría mi edad y el otro quizá ya iba en último año de primaria o quizá en secundaria. Ambos se parecen físicamente, solo que uno trae el pelo largo amarrado en una coleta baja y el otro muy sonriente me dijo "Hola". Yo fruncí el ceño, no soy nada bueno socializando, fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que esos chicos tenían el mismo uniforme de la escuela, por lo cual he concluido que son de mi escuela. El mayor de ellos me preguntó –"¿Estás perdido? Los días jueves no pasa el camión rumbo al IEK"- yo contesté tajantemente "-¿Cómo sabes que voy en el IEK?", el IEK significa Instituto Estudiantil de Konohoa, justo en ese momento el chico menor me dijo "-Niisan, creo que este chico va en mi clase"-

Ahí fue donde supe que eran hermanos. Me crucé de brazos, mientras que el mayor dijo –"síguenos"- a decir verdad no me dio desconfianza así que caminamos a una parada de autobuses y minutos más tarde llegamos al IEK."

Sasuke rió por lo bajo, él también recordaba que ese día se encontró con Naruto y siguió leyendo las estupideces que su amigo escribía sobre las clases de biología y las clases de Iruka-sensei.

"Deteste más que nunca este día. He descubierto que los chicos que la otra vez me acompañaron a la escuela se apellidan Uchiha, ese tal Sasuke me cae mal. Va en mi clase, siempre se cree superior, el que sabe todo y siempre quiere participar en clase. Además todas las chicas le hablan ¡presumido! Su hermano no me cae tan mal, al parecer va en sexto grado y hasta próximo a pasar al séptimo grado para finalmente ir a secundaria. Es un chico calmado, serio y pacifico con él me llevo muy bien en cambio con ese hablador de Sasuke, no. Somos vecinos... y eso me crispa. Por lo regular Jiraiya siempre está fuera de la casa y últimamente me veo obligado a jugar soccer con Sasuke. No es malo, he de reconocer que tiene lo suyo pero aun así me cae un poco mal. Aunque reconozco que el otro día fui a su casa, él mismo me invito y ahí estaba su madre quien me ofreció unos onigris, estaban deliciosos. De regreso a casa lloré un poco ¿Por qué? Porque me dolía, recordé los días en que mi madre preparaba onigris y yo los rechazaba diciendo que quería Ramen. Cuanto daría por comer aunque sea un onigri de mi mamá. La extraño y extraño mucho a papá con él solía jugar futbol soccer."

El azabache sintió como las palabras de Naruto le llegaban. Finalmente sabía que llegaría julio y ese día fue la muerte de sus padres, 24 de julio. Un día después de su cumpleaños. Frunció el ceño, se preguntaba si acaso Naruto hizo mencionaría eso, se dispuso a leer los días posteriores hasta que llegó a esa fecha.

"Hoy es 25 de julio, ha pasado un año siete meses de la muerte de mis padres. Pero eso no es todo. Sasuke ya se hizo de mi confianza aunque no le he contado la muerte de mis padres, me da tristeza. Pero ayer se ausentó en clases, él y su hermano Itachi. Eso me preocupó bastante, por lo regular cuando llega a faltar su hermano viene a la casa y me avisa que su hermano se ausentará o cosas por el estilo, es extrañamente raro."

"Bueno, ya sé porque Sasuke se ausentó. Hay moños negros en su casa, me dio un escalofrió ese color pero decidí llamar a la puerta. Ahí mismo había un hombre de tez morena y ojos escalofriantes... me dio miedo y pena, hacia apenas dos días me lo había encontrado en el cumpleaños número ocho de mi amigo y bueno... hice muchas tonterías y terminé rompiendo jarrones costosos de la casa de Sasuke. ¡Qué pena! Pero eso no es lo que importa. El hombre me miró furtivamente, creí que en cualquier momento me quemaría con la mirada y sólo me dijo -¿Qué quieres?- yo no sabía que responder y simplemente le dije –estoy preocupado pro Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun- el hombre hizo una sonrisa y me dijo –están bien- acto seguido cerró la puerta groseramente. Me quedé varias horas afuera de su casa hasta que por fin vi a Sasuke, estaba sentado en el jardín que cultivaba su madre Mikoto. Me acerqué, lucía deprimido y enojado. Al principio rechazó mi compañía hasta que finalmente me contó que sus padres habían muerto, era de mala educación preguntar ¿Por qué murieron? ¿De qué?, simplemente me quedé callado y le dije –te entiendo- él me replicó y dijo que yo no sabía lo que era perder a los seres queridos. Yo fruncí el ceño ¡claro que lo sabia!"

Sasuke leyó nostálgico esa hoja, se tragó las lágrimas, recordaba todo como una película vieja, finalmente leyó los años posteriores, los años de primaria hasta que algo interrumpió su lectura. Tocaban a la puerta del cuarto de Naruto. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue guardar el libro debajo de la cama y se puso de pie para abrir la puerta, ahí mismo se encontró con Tsunade, la abuela de su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- su tono de voz era de preocupación, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo jaloneo de la camisa -¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Sasuke no sabía que responder ¿le diría la verdad?, miró al reloj de mesa en forma de ranita que se encontraba en el cuarto del rubio, eran las tres de la mañana. Abrió los ojos de par en par, ese mismo día llegaría Madara Uchiha y se suponía debía preparar a su amigo y no sólo eso, se le fue el tiempo leyendo el diario de su amigo... pero algo le decía que algo importante estaba por ocurrir. Finalmente miró a la rubia que se encontraba jaloneándolo de la camisa y dijo

-Ambos pedimos un deseo, pero se nos salió de las manos- fue lo que finalmente contestó.

-Me dejaste desmayada ¿lo sabías?- preguntó en tono enojado -¡quiero una explicación ahora mismo Sasuke Uchiha!-

Sasuke suspiró, ya no había escapatoria, tenía que decir la verdad tarde o temprano –_perdón Naruto, pero esto se salió de nuestras manos-_

-Siéntese por favor- ordenó Sasuke a Tsunade, la rubia de mala gana se sentó en la cama de quien consideraba su nieto.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió totalmente molesta

-Hace algunos días...

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 25 de diciembre de 2014*<em>

Feliz Navidad tengan todos ustedes, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy y pronto subiré otro cortesía de la casa. Un abrazote , y recuerden darle like a "Tamahara Chan" en facebook, ahí pondré las actualizaciones y demás cosas. ¡Sayo!


	10. Aunque estés aquí no te dejas ver (2)

_ Aunque estés aquí no te dejas ver_

_-Capitulo 7-_

_(Parte 2)_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

-Hace algunos días, Naruto llegó a mi casa totalmente fuera de sí, estaba bastante triste por la ruptura de él y Sakura, su novia- dijo finalmente Sasuke, a modo de confesión por alguna travesura. Tsunade lo miro fijamente, algo recordaba que andaba con su alumna de medicina, pero no se imaginó que Naruto sufriera hasta ese punto.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- contestó curiosa la rubia.

-Bueno, Naruto llegó y abrí la puerta de mala gana, estaba dormido. Le pregunté que quería en mi casa y noté de inmediato que él estaba ebrio-

-¿Ebrio? ¿Naruto?- la curiosidad invadía a Tsunade, ella jamás imaginó que su nieto fuera capaz de tomar siquiera una copa de sake.

-Naruto me contó lo que había pasado con Sakura y le dije fue fuéramos al tejado de mi casa, en ese lugar se respira mucha tranquilidad además de que se pueden observar las estrellas...

_-¿Estrellas?- _pensó Tsunade para sí misma-¿Qué sucedió después?-

-Naruto me dijo que amaba a Sakura y que le dolió mucho esa ruptura, de repente una estrella fugaz apareció, yo ya había escuchado la leyenda de que si pedias algo con todo tu corazón según esa estrella te cumpliría tu deseo. Yo no creía en esas cosas pero dije "hay que intentarlo". Y así fue como deseé ser Naruto y al parecer deseó ser...yo.- explicó.

Tsunade se puso de pie, mientras daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de la habitación del ojiazul. Suspiró cansada y miró a "Naruto".

-Esto es bastante complicado, Sasuke. Este tema lo tendríamos que hablar con Jiraiya, él sabrá que hacer-

-¿Jiraiya?- preguntó Sasuke mientras se encogía de hombros, ese era el abuelo biológico de Naruto pero por algún motivo nunca se llevaba bien con él, siempre lo miraba con ojos como de odio, aunque algunas veces mostraba ojos pasivos. No sabía el motivo, ya que nunca lo había tratado, si acaso sólo de saludo pero jamás en una plática.

-Sí, él conoce muy bien el pasado de Naruto, yo soy como su abuela, es cierto pero no sé nada de los padres de él... es un asunto algo privado dentro de la vida de Jiraiya y de Naruto, es algo que no me compromete pero seguro tú encontrarás la solución- explicó con una sonrisa alentadora la rubia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que debo hablar con Jiraiya?, ¿pero cómo? Usted sabe que nunca me he llevado del todo bien con él-

-Por lo regular Jiraiya sabe que hacer y sus miradas tienen una explicación, me da tristeza decirlo pero es un tanto rencoroso. Simplemente dile lo que me has dicho a mí, y todo se solucionará, aunque a veces sea un idiota Jiraiya es un hombre para confiar-

-Me gustaría hacer eso cuanto antes pero, mañana mismo llega mi abuelo y mi hermano y para mí desgracia Naruto se tendrá que presentar ante ellos como si fuera yo, eso me pone nervioso-

-¿Tu abuelo? (_¿acaso se trata de Madara Uchiha?)-_ preguntó en tono de confusión la rubia.

-Mi abuelo es Madara Uchiha, incluso a mí me sorprendió su repentino interés en mí, a partir de que entré en la secundaria se olvidó de que yo existía, dejándome literalmente en la calle, sólo con una casa-

-Sí lo recuerdo- dijo Tsunade con un tono de nostalgia – Lo mejor será que hables con Naruto de que yo ya sé su situación

-¿Enserio me cree?-

-No tengo motivos para no creerte, eres el mejor amigo de mi nieto. Además eres como de la familia, tú eres de las pocas personas que no mienten además todo esto tiene algo de coherencia-

-Gracias por creerme, Tsunade- hizo una leve reverencia y bajó las escaleras para finalmente dirigirse a su propia casa, donde se debería encontrar Naruto, pero algo lo sorprendió ya que en la sala se encontró con el abuelo de Naruto, quien estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Buenas noches, Naruto- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco -¿has visto a Tsunade?-

La rubia al oír el ruido de su novio bajo inmediatamente y se puso atrás de Sasuke,mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Jiraiya ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un poco asustada.

-Hoy no sé me antojo ir al bar- respondió mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita de la sala junto al café –Estás extraña Tsunade...

La rubia y Sasuke se miraron con complicidad. No sabían exactamente que responder.

-Jiraiya-san- contestó finalmente Sasuke llamado finalmente la atención del hombre pervertido

-Vaya, vaya... ¿qué sucede Naruto?- Jiraiya hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra, como si lo dijera en forma de sarcasmo.

-Necesitamos hablar- la voz de Sasuke era fría, era la primera vez que conversaría con el abuelo de Naruto, Tsunade se tocó las sienes a forma de dolor mientras suspiró cansada al ver la escena.

_-Supongo prepararé un poco de té- _con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina. Dejando así a Sasuke y a Jiraiya en la sala.

Jiraiya cruzó los brazos mientras hacía señas de manos para que "el ojiazul" se sentara enfrente de él. El ambiente era tenso.

-¿Y bien?- era como si supiera que el chico que estaba enfrente de él no era su nieto.

-Espero no crea que soy un enfermo mental o que es un cuento barato- suspiró cansado mientras rodaba la mirada a otro lado – yo no soy Naruto, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha-

Jiraiya tosió un poco mientras fruncía el ceño. Pocas cosas lo sorprendían y la que estaba presenciando era una de esas cosas.

-Por ello Tsunade tenía esa cara de asustada, entiendo- bajo la mirada mientras tomaba un poco de su café- ¿y bien? Esto debe tener una explicación Uchiha-

-No entiendo porque siempre me ha tenido un rechazo, soy el mejor amigo de su nieto. Aún no logró entender porque es tan áspero conmigo pero bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia-

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza, como dándole la razón, sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció uno al chico que tenía enfrente, este rechazó el ofrecimiento.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó Jiraiya antes de encender su cigarrillo, por lo general fumaba cuando las situaciones se ponían tensas, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, la verdad le daba igual si el tipo que tenía enfrente fumaba o no.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta, aunque no es que me interese- dijo Sasuke mientras observaba que la rubia se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja de tazas de té

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero creo era conveniente un poco de bebidas para amenizar el ambiente- Jiraiya la miró con severidad, como si le dijera con la mirada _"no es tu problema"_, Tsunade por otro lado evadió la mirada y simplemente hizo una reverencia y se fue, no sin antes alzar su voz y decir – Quería incluir Sake en las bebidas pero creo eso empeorará la situación- rió para sí misma al mismo tiempo en el que desaparecía rumbo a la puerta principal.

-Es tarde para que te vayas Tsunade, quédate en mi cuarto y no salgas- la voz de Jiraiya era ronca y severa, la rubia miró un poco asustada a su novio y asintió con la cabeza con un semblante triunfante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció. Ya estaba en la habitación.

-No es de buena educación evadir preguntas- se escuchó decir a Sasuke mientras tomaba una de las tazas que se encontraban en la bandeja que anteriormente la rubia había dejado.

-¿Naruto no te comentó nada, cierto?-

-¿Qué me debería comentar?

-Bueno, olvida lo que te dije... bien, yo he tenido algunos problemas con la familia Uchiha desde hace años, antes de que tú y Naruto nacieran, pero bueno eso no es precisamente asunto tuyo. Estamos aquí para hablar de que al parecer tú eres Sasuke y Naruto es... bueno ¿me entiendes no?-

-Sí, Naruto tiene mi cuerpo y yo el suyo. Es un tanto complicado pero veo que ha entendido la situación sin tener que explicarle como lo hice con Tsunade-

-Las mujeres y sus explicaciones- sacó el segundo cigarrillo y sacó humo de su boca, siguió tomando café y miró a Sasukecomo si fuera un niño pequeño, por lo menos su mirada había cambiado

-Bueno...- a decir verdad Sasuke no tenía nada mejor que decir que un monosílabo largo

-Bien, supongo esto tiene que ver con una estrella ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Sasuke lo miraba intrigado, no entendía porque ese hombre sabía lo de la dichosa estrella.

-Vaya, se supone Naruto es tu mejor amigo y no te dijo nada de esto- de nuevo emanó humo de su boca mientras sorbía café -¿has escuchado la fundación del estado de Konohoa?-

-Bueno si he oído algo de ella ya que yo nací aquí- contestó de mala gana.

-Hace muchos años, bastantes diría yo existían dos legendarias familias que buscaban el control del pueblo, en aquel entonces Japón se encontraba en guerras civiles y muchos estados como Tokio y Suna contrataban samuráis y ninjas especializados para someter a pueblos pequeños como Konohoa.

-Si estudié Historia de Japón, Jiraiya-

-Bueno, entonces habrás escuchado sobre el País del Remolino-

-¿País del Remolino?

-Hmp- suspiró mientras sacaba un tercer cigarrillo- te estoy hablando del siglo diecinueve, ahorita estamos en el siglo veintiuno, pero eso no importa mucho, ese país estaba independizado de Japón en una isla al este de lo que actualmente es Konohoa, ese pequeño País era pacifico y su capital era Uzushiogakure- explicó Jiraiya captando la atención de Sasuke

-Ya veo, algo recuerdo de ello-

-Bueno, como te dije antes, había dos legendarias familias que buscaban el control de Konoha a nivel estado, ya que si no lo hacían las otras naciones como Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure y Sunagakure atacarían a Konoha.

-No comprendo del todo-

En ese momento Jiraiya se paró y se dirigió a un estante donde estaban libros de todas formas y finalmente sacó uno y lo puso ante sus ojos.

-He aquí el mapa, ¿ves esta pequeña Isla? Ese era el País de Uzushiogakure, ese país estaba independizado totalmente de Japón y por ende, pacifico. Como puedes observar Konohoa se encuentra donde siempre mientras que las demás estados desaparecieron ¿sabes el porqué?

-No- Sasuke frunció el ceño, no entendía a que iba esta plática de Geografía e Historia Japonesa

-Bueno, en aquel entonces Japón se dividía en esos grandes siete estados, Konohagakure Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Suna y Japón- Jiraiya enlistó cada uno de los países en una libreta de mano, Sasuke se sentía estúpido

-Bueno- continuó el sabio – como te decía, dos familias peleaban el poder de Konoha y estas eran la familia Senju y la familia Uchiha, al final pelearon y llegaron a un supuesto acuerdo de paz

-¿Mi familia?- Sasuke quedó sorprendido, no imaginaba que su familia tuviera que ver en todo eso, nunca había escuchado hablar de ello.

-Así es, incluso Tsunade es descendiente de esas familias-

Justo en ese momento Sasuke recordó que la rubia se llamaba Tsunade Senju, ahora todo cuadraba un poco.

-Pero no te preocupes, eso fue pasado, el caso es que los Uchiha fueron desterrados de Konoha porque traicionaron al primer Hokage-

-¿Primer Hokage?- frunció el ceño, algo recordaba de ese hombre pero no sabía de quien se trataba-

-Bueno, el primer Hokage fue como el gobernador de Konohoa, en esos entonces un hombre llamado Tajima Uchiha fue el que traicionó a Hashirama Senju.

-¿Tajima Uchiha? Espere... él... me parece que fue mi tatarabuelo... o quizá mi bisabuelo- el semblante de Sasuke era de preocupación

-Bueno, años después ese hombre fue desterrado junto su familia, ellos no podían estar en ninguna parte de Japón y poco a poco las Guerras ninjas hicieron que fueran desapareciendo. Konoha se restableció gracias a que exiliaron a los Uchiha, haciendo que esta se convirtiera en capital de Japon

-Suena muy bonito pero ¿qué paso con los Uchiha?-

-Como mencioné antes, ellos no podían estar en Japón ya que eran como criminales y se fueron a buscar refugio al estado de Uzushiogakure, ya que estos eran independientes de Japón-

-Ya veo...

-Bueno, en esa región había shinobis. Créeme hijo, los shinobis no fueron un cuento y en verdad existieron pero dentro de esa capital había un familia que era líder y eran los Uzumaki.

-¿Uzumaki?

-Así es, ellos dieron asilo a los Uchiha

-¿Quiere decir que traicionó al primer Hokage a temprana edad? espere... ¿dijo que se llamaba Hashirama Senju?-

-Así es, era el abuelo de Tsunade- Jiraiya sonrió triunfante ante tal declaración

-Vaya- ahora Sasuke era el aficionado a esa historia -¿Qué sucedió después?

Jiraiya sacó de nuevo otra cigarrillo y tomo una taza de té, ahora venía lo bueno de la historia

-Los Uzumaki eran una familia de shinobis, tenían técnicas impresionantes... bastante buenos a decir verdad, esa familia se caracterizaba por tener gran longevidad, entre otras cosas. Los Uchiha notaron esas capacidades y se interesaron en un poder que ellos poseían

-¿Qué poder?

-Ellos tenían un espíritu llamado "Kyubi" este espíritu era capaz de controlar los deseos de las personas, siempre y cuando su deseo viniera de corazón. Por lo general Kyubi se manifestaba en forma de estrella errante.

-Hmp-

-Bueno, resultó ser que Hashirama Senju se enteró que el traidor del pueblo de Konoha se había ido a esas tierras y decidió hacer un pacto con Uzushiogakure, el pacto era simple. Un matrimonio entre él y la líder de los Uzumaki. Así pues Mito Uzumaki contrajo matrimonio con Hashirama Senju.

-Vaya-

-Pero eso no es todo- la mirada de Jiraiya era severa- Hashirama sabía que Tajima se sentiría traicionado por parte de Uzushiogakure, así que le dijo a su esposa que trajera a toda su familia a vivir a Konoha, ella vio que era oportuno y los altos mandos de ese País se fueron a Konoha, dejando a niños, campesinos y ancianos desprotegidos en ese País. Pronto Tajima hizo un golpe de estado y masacró a todo ese País, diciendo que buscaría venganza. Quiso hacerse del poder de Kyubi pero Mito como era la líder, selló ese espíritu en sí misma, convirtiéndola en jinchuriki-

-¿Jinchuriki?

-Son como .. - dio un sorbo a su taza de té – son como semi humanos-

-Ya entiendo ¿inmortales?

-No, inmortales no, pero semi humanos...vamos... como si fuera "superman" o "Batman" ¿entiendes?

-Es decir, personas con "súper poderes"

Jiraiya rió a carcajadas ante la cara molesta de Sasuke -¡Hijo! ¡Esa estuvo buena! ¡Así es así es!-

-Hmp-

-¡Ya no te enojes!- dijo Jiraiya mientras volvía a su semblante serio -¿en qué estaba?

-Estaba en que Mito selló el poder de ese tal Kyubi y se convirtió en jinchuriki-

-Oh, es cierto... pero pasó una pequeña desgracia, cuando selló ese poder estaba embarazada y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta...

-Vaya...

-Hashirama Senju peleó con Tajima Uchiha en una región conocida como el Valle del fin, aquí en Konoha

-¿eso quiere decir que invadieron Konoha?

-Algo así, Tajima Uchiha encontró seguidores y parte de los que quedaban de su Clan y atacaron por desgracia Hashirama Senju murió, pero por suerte su hermano (tío abuelo de Tsunade) Tobirama Senju se encargó de restablecer el orden. Pero ya era un poco tarde, ya que el País de Uzushiogakure estaba devastado, y había muy pocos sobrevivientes-

-¿Qué paso después?-

-Mito Uzumaki aún no tenía control de su poder y cometía varias metidas de pata, por así decirlo. Finalmente dio luz a Nagato Senju Uzumaki. Para no hacerte las cosas más tediosas... el orden en Japón cambió y solo llegamos hasta el Tercer Hokage, llamado Hiruzen Sarutobi quien murió a finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Tokio fue elegida capital de Japón y en el año 1955, a la edad de 95 años, la líder de la desaparecida tierra de Uzushiogakure falleció-

-Vaya, ¿pero quedó vivo su hijo, no es así? ¿Qué paso con el poder de kyubi? ¿Qué paso con los Uchiha?

-Bueno, los Uchiha quedaron resentidos y bueno, Tajima tuvo descendencia propia hasta llegar a tu abuelo, Madara Uchiha. Nagato Senju Uzumaki se fue a diferentes partes de mundo, se dice que murió de una enfermedad crónica pero dejó descendencia ya que tuvo dos hijas llamadas Karin Senju Uzumaki y Tsunade Senju Uzumaki hasta llegar a la siguiente generación, hasta que finalmente Karin Senju Uzumaki fue la única que dejo descendencia al dar a luz a Kushina Uzumaki

-¡¿Eh?!- la voz de Sasuke era de sorpresa –resumiste mucho la historia viejo...

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es divertido!, sino te aburriría por mucho...

-Quiere decir que Nagato Senju Uzumaki se casó con una persona en algún lugar del mundo y tuvo dos hijas, una de ellas es Tsunade Senju Uzumaki y la otra Karin Senju Uzumaki

-Error- dijo Jiraiya mientras le daba un zape a Sasuke**- **el apellido "Senju" sólo fue heredado a Tsunade y el apellido "Uzumaki" fue heredado a Karin

-Ya veo ¿por qué?

-La familia Uzumaki tenía la característica de tener cabello rojo, Tsunade no heredó esa patología, ella heredó los rasgos físicos de los Senju y Nagato creyó conveniente que lo mejor era que Tsunade tuviera el apellido Senju mientras que Karin como nació con el pelo rojizo heredó el apellido Uzumaki, en fin de cualquier modo Nagato murió a una edad temprana gracias a kyubi, quizá murió de treinta años, no lo sé, nadie lo sabe ya que dejó huérfana a Tsunade a la edad de siete años y en ese entonces Karin era sólo una bebé.

-Eso quiere decir que la única descendiente de los Senju es ¿Tsunade?- preguntó Sasuke intrigado

-Así es, aunque en parte Kushina también tiene sangre Senju pero bueno- Jiraiya le mostró a Sasuke un álbum de fotos donde se encuentra, Mito Uzumaki, Nagato Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju y por ultimo Kushina Uzumaki.-

-Vaya, todos son pelirrojos a excepción de Tsunade.

-Ya lo creo, de hecho ella sabe toda esta historia al igual que Naruto

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, por eso anteriormente te pregunté si sabias de esto, a decir verdad es un enredadero de vidas pero...bueno, kyubi es un espíritu en forma de estrella

-Aun así no comprendo ¿quiere decir que Kyubi mató a Nagato?

-Nagato tenía odio hacia los Uchiha, de hecho Nagato se llegó a enfrentar a tu abuelo Madara Uchiha

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, así es... pero a decir verdad Mito selló el espíritu de Kyubi en Nagato, y este a su vez selló el espíritu en Karin.

-¿Por qué en ella?- preguntó Sasuke

-Karin tenía más peso genético de los Uzumaki, eso significaba que tendría más resistencia y así fue, pero murió al dar a luz a Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto.

-Ya veo ¿y qué fue de Tajima?

-Como expliqué anteriormente él murió posiblemente de vejez pero tuvo un hijo llamado Madara Uchiha, es decir tu abuelo.

-Hmp- frunció el ceño-¿Por qué nunca mi familia me explicó todo esto?

-Oh, supongo por motivos familiares, es un asunto delicado, de hecho le tuve que explicar esto a Naruto con manzanas, literalmente.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué paso con el espíritu de Kyubi?

-Bueno, fue sellado en Kushina Uzumaki

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Bueno, Kushina Uzumaki fue huérfana, un maldito pasado que tenían arrastrando desde generaciones pero finalmente se llegó a casar con mi hijo, Minato Namikaze. Ella nos contó todo el pasado de Uzushiogakure y de su vida, y todos llegamos a la conclusión de que ella era jinchuriki, y ella afirmó. Era peligroso que ella se embarazara pero finalmente así pasó y tuvieron a Naruto. Inmediatamente la madre de Naruto selló el espíritu en Naruto, no sé porque no falleció pero sin duda esa mujer tenía una gran vitalidad, digna heredera de los Uzushiogakure.

-Ya veo ¿Naruto es Jinchuriki?

-Así es, pero... los únicos que sabían el poder verdadero de Kyubi eran los Uzumaki, pero por desgracia todos se extinguieron, llevándose consigo los secretos de Kyubi, Tsunade como expliqué anteriormente no fue dotada con ese poder y creció como una chica normal, aunque jamás conoció a su hermana ya que ella hizo su vida con su madre y Karin creció en un orfanato.

-Que cruel- dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Así es, por eso a Tsunade no le gusta hablar de los Uzumaki, salvo que sea Naruto-

-Vaya, interesante historia pero entonces ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?

-Bueno, Naruto es el único que puede deshacer el ninjutsu en el que están atrapados ¡malditos mocosos esto les pasa por desear deseos indeseables!

-¿ninjutsu? ¡hey! – la voz de Sasuke era de enojo.

-Ninjutsu era un arte ninja... pero como te dije, las únicas que sabían usar ese poder era Mito, Nagato, Karín y por ultimo Kushina pero... ¡todos están muertos!

-Pero... ¿cómo murieron los padres de Naruto?- Sasuke decidió fingir que no sabía nada acerca de lo que había leído en el diario de su amigo

-Lo diré sin más ni menos. Fueron asesinados. A decir verdad tenían como objetivo a Kushina ¿adivina quienes?

-No lo sé-

-Los Uchiha, después de los incidentes, Tokio olvido la traición que décadas antes Tajima Uchiha hizo contra el primer Hokage del estado de Konoha. Tokio les dio la policía Nacional y... Madara fue el causante de ello junto a su compinche llamado "Obito Uchiha".

Sasuke se quedó helado, sintió como la sangre empezaba a fluir más rápido.

-¡Espere un minuto! ¿Akatsuki tiene que ver en esto?

Jiraiya se sobresaltó, no pensaba que el muchacho conociera sobre esa organización criminal,

-Así es hijo, a la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi último Hokage en Konoha se fundó una pequeña organización criminal, en un principio era pequeña. El fundador de Akatsuki fue nada más y nada menos que Madara Uchiha, pero ten cuidado con esta información, años me ha costado descifrarlo...

-E-eso quiere decir que la Policía de Konoha y Tokio están vinculadas con Akatsuki.

-Si, por ello Shisui Uchiha fue asesinado, el descubrió ese secreto, de hecho un día él y yo hablamos y él me ayudó y me dijo que Obito Uchiha fue el causante de la muerte de los padres de Naruto, Obito es el actual líder de Akatsuki y es el es "matón de la organización" no sé si me explico

-Por ello Shisui fue asesinado... por esa banda criminal, tal como decía aquel periódico.

-¿Sabías todo esto?

-Sí- la respiración de Sasuke era cada vez más agitada, no podía creerlo.

-Bueno hijo. Perdón si durante todos estos años te guardé rencor pero es que tienes que entender, tu familia fue la causante del asesinato de Kushina y de mi hijo...

-Entiendo, entiendo pero...Shisui ¿era bueno?

-Desde luego, él siempre fue él que mejoraba la estación de policía, era un hombre recto pero... por investigar de más su mismo primo, Obito lo asesinó... pero desde luego que lo asesinó siendo Akatsuki, Madara y Obito son dobles espías y ambos van detrás de Naruto.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Fácil. Naruto es el único superviviente de la legendaria familia Uzumaki y es el que tiene el legendario poder de kyubi, con ese poder... Madara y Obito podrían gobernar el mundo...

-Vaya...- dijo Sasuke preocupado...- dígame, Jiraiya ¿Quién asesinó a mis padres?

-Vaya, hijo... es algo duro... pero te explicaré. Fugaku y yo nunca fuimos cercanos por obvias razones, ante todo yo protegería a mi familia. Por lo que me dijo aquella vez Shisui, tu padre se alió con él y este empezaba a sospechar que su padre y su ahijado, es decir Madara y Obito, estaban en negocios sucios relacionados al narcotráfico y al asesinato.

Tragó saliva, ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

-Akatsuki... mandó asesinar a tu padre y a tu madre porque ellos descubrieron la verdad, sufrieron el mismo destino que Shisui- la voz de Jiraiya se fue opacando poco a poco mientras tomaba el séptimo cigarrillo – lo siento hijo.

-¡Madara asesinó a su propio hijo!-

-Debes calmarte.

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme?! ¡Eso explica porque ese bastardo se llevó al extranjero a Itachi! ¡Eso explica porque vendrá a Konoha!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Así es! ¡Hoy mismo llega junto con mi hermano y por desgracia Naruto los recibirá!

Sasuke miró el reloj que estaba en la casa de su amigo, el ambiente era tenso. Eran las seis de la mañana.

-¡Jiraiya!- se levantó del asiento de la sala -¡debemos hacer algo!

-¡Esto es trágico! ¡Si Madara sabe que Naruto es tú y que tú eres Naruto los asesinará a los dos sin duda alguna, no sin antes quitarle el poder legendario a mi nieto!

De repente se escuchó un fuerte toquido en la casa de los Uzumaki, Jiraiya preocupado miró a Sasuke y se dirigió hacia la puerta, encontrándose con el Naruto verdadero.

-¡Abuelo!...- dijo Naruto mientras veía la expresión fúnebre de su abuelo -¿Qué sucede?

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 26 de diciembre de 2014*<em>


	11. No sabes que me he quedado solo (1)

_No sabes que me he quedado solo_

_-Capitulo 8-_

_(Parte 1)_

๑

N/A: Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

La mujer sollozaba en amargas lágrimas ¿hacia cuando que no lloraba? Caminaba sobre la casa de su novio, a decir verdad amaba mucho a Jiraiya, pero él era como el baúl de su pasado, es decir el nieto de su novio era Naruto, quien en realidad era su sobrino-nieto. Se maldecía una y otra vez, ella quería a ese niño como si fuera su hermano, hijo, nieto y sobrino. Lo quería de una y mil maneras. De su bolso color rojo sacó un álbum de fotos, era inevitable no escuchar los gritos de Sasuke y los de Jiraiya, los dos estaban hablando del pasado de los Uzumaki. Ella tomó el álbum de fotos y ahí estaba en una foto su madre: Cataline Hunter.

Frunció el ceño, de un modo u otro odiaba a su madre. La foto mostraba a su padre, Nagato, todavía lograba recordar ese pelo rojizo, y junto a él estaba su madre, ella estaba cargando a su pequeña hermana.

Se sentía frustrada, la historia era simple. Su padre Nagato, huyó de Japón ya que él tenía un poder especial, del que nunca le contó. Se fue a Estados Unidos y ahí se casó con su madre quien era de descendencia Europea, de ahí que ella fuera rubia y de ojos color castaño. En cambio, su hermana Karin era pelirroja y sus ojos eran negros, sin duda se parecía más a su padre.

Cuando ella tenía seis años se enteró que tendría una hermanita, en aquellos entonces su padre discutía constantemente con su madre, finalmente su madre dio a luz a la pequeña Karin

_-Aún recuerdo ese día-_ gruesas lágrimas salían de Tsunade mientras recordaba esa escena. Su padre estaba haciéndole un dibujo en el estómago a su pequeña hermana, quien tenía días de nacida. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de su madre, finalmente meses después su padre falleció. Nunca supo porque su padre puso ese "dibujo" en el estomago de Karin, meses después, antes de que su pequeña hermana cumpliera el año de nacida, tuvo que abandonarla a su suerte. Gracia a su madre.

_-Te odio Cataline Hunter, ¡te odio!-_

Por un motivo que ella desconocía, su hermana fue bautizada con el apellido "Uzumaki" mientras que ella siempre fue registrada con el apellido "Senju"

_-Qué ingenua era en ese entonces- _pensó la rubia mientras guardaba la foto.

_-¡¿Qué mierda te sucede Nagato?! – gritó una rubia de ojos color miel._

_-Cataline, entiende por favor... es para preservar el poder de mi antigua familia ¡joder! ¿Es tan difícil?- la voz de Nagato era débil, acababa de terminar el ritual de sellado del kyubi._

_-¿Y por eso le pones esa cosa a tu propia hija?- su voz iba en aumento, Cataline Hunter era una afamada actriz de la farándula estadounidense, era famosa, pero se enamoró de Nagato y bueno, en teoría dejo todo por estar con él._

_Una pequeña niña de siete años miraba toda la escena, tenía el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta larga, usaba un kimono a pesar de no vivir en Japón. Sus ojos castaños denotaban tristeza, una vez más sus padres peleaban._

_-¡Basta!- gritó la pequeña niña -¡estoy harta de que peleen a cada segundo!_

_Nagato miró con compasión a su hija mayor llamada Tsunade, mientras observa el semblante serio de su esposa._

_-Tsunade, este no es tu asunto ¿sabes lo que hizo tu padre?-_

_La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza, pero su padre gritó con una voz tremenda, una voz que por años atormentó a la misma Tsunade._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle!- la voz de Nagato era escalofriante, Tsunade comenzó a llorar._

_-¡Vamos! ¡No seas chillona!- decía su madre mientras la observaba, la bebé que se encontraba en un biombo comenzó a llorar al unísono que su hermana mayor._

_-¡Esto es insoportable!- Cataline Hunter salió de la habitación dejando a su esposo con las dos niñas._

_-Tsunade- su padre levantó el mentón de la pequeña rubia – No le hagas caso a tu madre ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Tsunade temblaba, es decir primero su padre actuaba como un psicópata y ahora actuaba dulcemente. Eso le aterró._

_-S-sí, padre- dijo la pequeña niña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas._

_-Eres la mayor de la familia y digna heredera del apellido Senju, sé que si te explico la historia no la comprenderás pero quiero pedirte un favor ¿podrías cuidar siempre de tu hermana?_

_Tsunade observó a la pequeña niña, no tenía nombre pero se pudo dar cuenta de que tenía el cabello rojizo, sin duda era muy bonita._

_-Sí padre- dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a lado su tristeza._

_-Bien, sabía que podía contar contigo Tsunade... ¿me podrías acompañar?- le dijo su padre mientras le tomaba de la mano._

_-¿A dónde?-_

_-Tenemos que registrar a tu hermana ¿Quisieras elegir el nombre? Soy un poco torpe en estas cosas..._

_-¡Claro padre! Etto...- jugó con sus dedos- He pensado que sería muy lindo el nombre de Karin, bu-bueno a mí me gusta._

_-Si a ti te gusta a mí también-_

_Ambos fueron a registrar a su hermana pero Tsunade se sorprendió de que esta tuviera el apellido Uzumaki._

_-¿Karin Uzumaki? ¿Por qué no se apellida Senju o Hunter?- preguntó mientras caminaban por el parque._

_-Verás, siempre debe ir el apellido paterno, es un poco complicado ¿pero sabes? Tú te pareces más a tu madre y heredaste ciertos rasgos de la familia Senju._

_-¿Familia Senju?-_

_-Verás querida, yo quedé huérfano de padre desde antes de nacer, nunca conocí a tu abuelo pero bueno, es una larga historia._

_-¿A todo esto porque no conozco a la abuela?_

_-Ella ya no vive, es otra historia aún más complicada._

_-Padre... sé que soy muy pequeña pe-pero espero un día me tengas la confianza- dijo con un puchero._

_-Prefiero que vivas tu infancia tranquila y no estarte atormentando con asuntos de grandes, cielo._

_-E-entiendo..._

_-No pongas esa cara, ¿sabes? Se dice que tu abuelo era médico_

_-¿Enserio?- una luz brillaba en sus ojos castaños_

_-Así es, según mi madre él se llamaba Hashirama Senju._

_-¿En verdad? ¡Qué bonito nombre!_

_-¿Verdad que si? Creo que si hubiera tenido un hijo le hubiera puesto Hashirama_

_-Wow ¿y cómo se llamaba la abuela?_

_-Mito Uzumaki, incluso llegué a tener un tío por parte de mi padre, su nombre era Tobirama Senju._

_Tsunade rió divertida, haciendo que su padre se quedará confundido._

_-¿Por qué te ríes?_

_-Ah, es que me dio risa que Tobirama rima con Hashirama, eso es todo_

_-Oh, ya veo... pues verás tu abuelo Hashirama era un buen médico._

_-¡Yo quiero ser eso padre!_

_-¿Enserio? Pues ¡así será señorita!-dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_Sólo Dios sabía cuántas horas llevaba ahí. Estaba aferrada a la tumba de su padre, lloraba sin consuelo, su hermana estaba arropada en una sabana color blanca, la tenía acostada en el pasto. Estaba sola. De repente..._

_-Tsunade- la voz de su madre hizo que la pequeña rubia se congelara._

_-¿Qué qué haces aquí?_

_-Vine por ti, dame a la bastarda._

_-¿Eh? ¡Para nada! ¡Tú nos abandonaste a mí y a mi papá cuando más te necesitábamos!- dijo Tsunade con reproche_

_-¿Y? ¡Esa niña está maldita!- la voz de su madre era tenebrosa, señalaba a la pequeña bebé quien estaba descansado en el suelo._

_Su madre en un intento rápido y desesperado tiró a Tsunade al suelo y cargó a la niña._

_-¡Dame a mi hermana!- por más que suplicó no consiguió nada, corrió atrás de su madre, pero esta se subió a un carro. Dejándola sola._

_Pasó cerca de un mes, la pequeña Tsunade estaba sola en el mundo. No tenía abuelos, no tenía primos, no tenía padres y la única familia que le quedaba estaba desaparecida. Cada día iba a la tumba de su padre a llevarle flores y a conversar. Un día..._

_-Te ves demacrada- la voz de Cataline Hunter resonó en los oídos de la pequeña niña._

_-¿¡qué has hecho con mi hermanita!?- Tsunade se abalanzó hacia donde estaba su madre, la quería golpear._

_-¡Vamos! Ella está en un lugar mejor- justo en ese momento su madre le inyectó algo a la pobre niña._

_Habían pasado veinte años de aquel trágico suceso. La tragedia siempre la invadía. A sus veintisiete años, era doctora de primer nivel. Pero por azares del destino se encontraba enterrando a su novio, al que no pudo salvar de ese maldito cáncer._

_-Dan- dichas esas palabras, Tsunade arrojó un ramo de flores blancas mientras comenzaba a llorar, su vida era un fiasco. La muerte de su padre, el jamás volver a saber nada de su hermana y finalmente... la vida miserable que le dio Cataline Hunter_

_-Gracias a dios que estás muerta, bastarda- Tsunade no podía ver de otra forma a su madre, ella bendecía que hubiese muerto. Cuando tenía siete años la mandó a un internado psiquiátrico, fue un infierno, años después logró escaparse y encontró a unas buenas personas en Rusia, finalmente ahí hizo sus estudios. Para colmo, la familia que le dio asilo en Rusia había muerto de vejez. Qué ironía. Ahora ella se decidió ir a vivir a Konoha, era un lugar pacifico dentro de lo que cabía... ahí conoció a una persona que le cambiaria la vida, Jiraiya Namikaze._

-¡Bien!, te presento a mi hijo- dijo triunfante el hombre de cabello blanquecino.

-Mucho gusto- Tsunade ahora era oficialmente la novia de Jiraiya Namikaze, un afamado escritor de libros en Japón.

-Me da gusto saber que mi padre ha encontrado el amor nuevamente- habló un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar, su nombre era Minato.

-¡También me da mucho gusto conocerte Tsunade!- la rubia se quedo boquiabierta, una mujer salía de la cocina, esta traía un delantal puesto y se veía perfectamente que estaba embarazada, a juzgar por su apariencia la chica no tendría más de veinte años de edad

-¿Quién es ella?- susurró Tsunade a su novio.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó Jiraiya causando la atención de todos -¡Tsunade! Ella es Kushina Uzumaki, esposa de mi hijo y la futura madre de mi nieto.

Tsunade se desmayó.

En la puerta principal de los Uzumaki, se encontraba Naruto, tenía una cara de confusión, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en Konoha, todo pintaba a que sería un día estupendo, un buen domingo.

-No hay tiempo- dijo Jiraiya al ver a lo que sería Naruto en la entrada, dado que tenía todo el aspecto del Uchiha- ¡pasa!

-¡Claro! – exclamó confundido.

-Ya sé lo que ha pasado- la voz de Jiraiya era autoritaria- Ya se que tú no eres Sasuke, sino que eres Naruto.

El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció mientras miraba a su abuelo...

-¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó

-Es una larga historia- contestó Sasuke, quien estaba del otro lado- por ahora no importa tanto, lo importante es que hoy viene mi...abuelo y mi hermano- la palabra abuelo la dijo con una dificultad que sorprendió a Naruto.

-¿No estabas emocionado?-

-No es momento de preguntas. Es momento de actuar- los tres hombres quedaron petrificados, Tsunade era la que estaba hablando, se notaba a leguas que tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Tsunade...- El tono de Jiraiya era serio, no le gustaba que su novia escuchara conversaciones, no porque le molestara sino que la podrían lastimar

-Jiraiya- Tsunade puso su mano sobre el hombro de su novio- Durante todos mis años de vida nunca pude proteger a las personas más importantes, es momento de que ahora lo haga.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Tu abuela ya sabe todo- dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño – Me creyó al igual que tu abuelo.

-Pero...-

-Cariño, no te preocupes es momento de que sepas quien está detrás de todo. Es momento de que sepas porque murió tu madre y tu padre.

-Tsunade, no es...- Jiraiya fue interrumpido por Naruto este se abalanzó sobre ella agitándola con fuerza.

-¡¿Quién fue?! – la mirada de Naruto se transformó a una de odio, aun estando en el cuerpo de Sasuke se podía notar el odio a leguas.

-Tranquilízate y siéntate- ordenó la rubia – Bien, es sencillo. ¿sabes cuál es mi otro apellido?- Naruto no entendía a que iba todo esto y negó con la cabeza mientras bufaba de coraje – Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju Uzumaki, ese sería mi nombre completo por así decirlo.

Naruto pareció palidecerse pero su amigo lo detuvo y le susurró al oído – Esto es más difícil de lo que crees Naruto-

-Tsunade no deberías...- Jiraiya trataba de parar a la rubia.

-¡No me detendré! Como he dicho antes, siempre he estado en las sombras y nunca pude proteger a las personas que amaba, primero Karin, mi padre y finalmente Dan ¡es momento de hacer algo!-

-¿Karin?- Naruto miraba fijamente a quien consideraba su abuela, no entendía quien era esa mujer.

Tsunade suspiró, sabía que el día no comenzaría bien.

-Karin Uzumaki, mi hermana menor fue madre de Kushina Uzumaki... tu mamá Naruto-

-¿Mi abuela se llamaba Karin?- preguntó Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ella murió al dar a luz- dijo Jiraiya sabiendo que desde luego Tsunade no podría decirlo – murió muy joven pero dejo la última descendencia de la familia Uzumaki

-Pensé que ya sabía la historia- dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba sus puños a tal punto de sangrar.

-¡No entiendo nada!- exclamó Naruto mientras caminaba sobre su lugar – Sí, sí sé que mi madre era descendiente de una importante familia que venía del País del Remolino, pero que esos tipos desaparecieron... sí, sí sé que un tal Tajima Uchiha fue el ocasionante y que una tal Mito Uzumaki se casó con un tal Hashirama y bla bla ¡lo entiendo! ¡No me digan cosas que ya sé!- la voz de enojo iba en aumento.

-Por favor, cálmate- en ese momento los tres hombres notaron que Tsunade hablaba fríamente – Mito Uzumaki y Hashirama Senju fueron mis abuelos, en efecto jamás los conocí, en resumen ellos tuvieron a un hijo llamado Nagato Senju Uzumaki pero mi padre quiso ocultarse de los Uchiha, fue orden de mi abuela, según he investigado. Aunque eventualmente un tal Madara Uchiha y mi padre pelearon, años después se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos y ahí conoció a una bastarda de la cual no quiero ni siquiera decir su nombre, ella era mi madre.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron extrañados, jamás habían oído hablar así a Tsunade y les sorprendió que hablara así de su madre, aunque Sasuke ya sabía un poco de la historia, ya que anteriormente Jiraiya le había contado algo

"_Así es, pero... los únicos que sabían del poder verdadero de Kyubi eran los Uzumaki, pero por desgracia todos se extinguieron, llevándose consigo los secretos de Kyubi, Tsunade como expliqué anteriormente no fue dotada con ese poder y creció como una chica normal, aunque jamás conoció a su hermana ya que ella hizo su vida con su madre y Karin creció en un orfanato"_

-Por motivos de la madre de Tsunade, ella no recibió el apellido de ella, sino el de su padre- explicó Jiraiya.

-Así es, pero bueno, cuando yo tenía seis años y medio mis padres tuvieron a una bebé llamada Karin, mi padre y yo le pusimos el nombre y él decidió ponerle Uzumaki, mientras que yo simplemente fui registrada con el apellido de Senju-

-Eso se debe a que Tsunade tenía más carga genética de parte de los Senju y de la familia de su madre, mientras que Karin nació con más genética Uzumaki- explicó Jiraiya.

-Ajá, eso pasó. El asunto es que como sabrás Naruto... dentro de los Uzumaki había un espíritu llamado kyubi ¿lo recuerdas?

Naruto tragó saliva, recordaba que años atrás su abuelo y Tsunade le habían explico todo eso, pero no creyó nada de eso, a decir verdad sólo tenía diez años cuando escuchó esa historia que sonaba sacada de un manga o una novela ligera de su abuelo, ¿quién creería eso?.

-Pensé era mentira- contestó finalmente Naruto- creí que era un cuento para darme las buenas noches.

-¡Estúpido!- gritó Sasuke -¿acaso crees que esto es un juego?

-¡Ya! ¡Tranquilos!- dijo Tsunade con voz autoritaria- El caso es que mi madre me alejó de mi hermana después de la muerte de mi padre, jamás supe de ella. Jamás la conocí, jamás la volví en ver en vida.

-Fue hasta que me conoció a mí y le presenté a tus padres Naruto- dijo Jiraiya con aire de nostalgia – Ese día fue un febrero... tu madre tenía escasas semanas de embarazo, en cuanto le dije a Tsunade que tu madre era "Kushina Uzumaki" colapsó...

-Es decir que nunca volvió a ver a su hermana... desde que eran bebés- concluyó Naruto al escuchar sus palabas- eso quiere decir que Tsunade era tía de mi madre... y eso quiere decir que...

-Soy tu tía abuela Naruto- dijo Tsunade son una sonrisa – eres el único familiar que me queda... me costó asimilar que tu madre era mi sobrina pero cuando lo descubrí de nueva cuenta era tarde porque pasó la desgracia del supuesto accidente de tráfico.

-¡Lo recuerdo!- Naruto apretó los dientes y los puños.

-Eso no fue un accidente Naruto- dijo finalmente Jiraiya entrecerrando los ojos – Sé que desde niño lo supiste pero no quería causarte un dolor.

-¿Qué clase de dolor? ¡¿De qué hablas?!- gritó Naruto causando que Jiraiya bajara la mirada, era la primera vez que hacia eso, Sasuke por otro lado se encogió de hombros, lo que venía a continuación no era nada grato para ambos... y peor ya que su abuelo fue el ocasionante de que sus padres murieran, su propia familia destruyó a los Uzumaki desde tiempos pasados, y de igual manera destruyeron a su misma gente.

-Naruto...- la voz de Sasuke estaba entre cortada.

-¡¿Qué demonios me ocultan todos?!- la voz era severa, todos se estremecieron.

-Bien, hijo... ¿recuerdas aquel día en el que me viste hablando con un hombre llamado Shisui Uchiha en la casa de Tokio? ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Sí... ¡mierda! ¡Akatsuki!- la voz de Naruto parecía agitarse a cada segundo -¡Los Uchiha! ¡qué estúpido fui!

-Me lamentaré toda mi vida por no habértelo dicho antes Naruto pero... quiero decirte que Shisui Uchiha no fue...

En ese momento Naruto recordó algo que había escrito en su diario...

"_He descubierto algo sobre la muerte de mis Padres. Cada que le pregunto a mi abuelo el tema lo evade cobardemente. Odio eso. ¡Odio a todos! Pero eso no basta, el sentimiento que siento de odio me mantendrá con vida... he descubierto que un tal "Líder del Clan Uchiha" fue el que acompañó a ese tal Shisui aquel 25 de diciembre, me maldigo por no haber preguntado sus nombres. Por otro lado, hoy 3 de julio me he encontrado en las noticias del periódico que un tal "Shisui Uchiha, líder del Escuadrón de Policías de Tokio ha sido asesinado por una banda de pandilleros conocida como Akatsuki. La verdad ese tipo no era tan malo, sólo cumplía con su deber, aunque bueno... en breve me dedicaré a investigar en Internet sobre los Akatsuki haber si encuentro alguna pista o algo..."_

-Lo sé, Shisui Uchiha fue asesinado por una banda de criminales llamada Akatsuki, también recuerdo que el hombre que tocó la puerta aquel 25 de diciembre era el líder del Clan Uchiha ¡lo recuerdo!- Naruto se agarró la cara para evitar las lagrimas, no le dirigía ninguna mirada a su amigo Sasuke.

-Bueno, el líder del Clan posiblemente era Madara Uchiha u Obito Uchiha, uno de ellos dos- contestó Jiraiya apenado- Naruto... lo que te diré a continuación será duro pero quiero escuches todo hasta el final.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban asintió levemente con la cabeza para seguir escuchando a su abuelo.

-¿Recuerdas lo de kyubi? Bien... ¿sabes porque tus padres te dieron un diario? ¿Sabes porque tu padre casi nunca estaba en casa? – Naruto bajó la mirada ante las palabras de su abuelo, no sabía las respuestas a ninguna pregunta

-Bien, tus padres te regalaron un diario con el propósito de que tu recordarás todo... ellos ya sabían que iban a morir asesinados, tu padre nunca estaba en casa porque estaba detrás de Madara Uchiha y de Obito Uchiha, estaba detrás de Akatsuki... sé que tu padre era abogado... y como abogado tuvo un asunto con uno de sus clientes para defenderse ¿sabes quién era el hombre que metía la demanda? ¡Era Shisui Uchiha! ¡Ese hombre era inocente! ¡Joder! – la cara de Sasuke palideció tremendamente por aquella confesión.

-Ellos sabían que iban a morir, lo sabían... ¡lo sabían!- la voz de Naruto se entrecortaba a cada segundo, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Debo seguir Naruto, perdóname por favor- Jiraiya sonaba triste, el ambiente era trágico en aquella casa – por ello tus padres te dieron ese diario, para que te acompañara en tu agonía... pero... hay algo mas ¿sabes por qué Madara y Obito asesinaron a tus padres?- Naruto trató de levantar la vista pero solo se logró encoger de hombros – Ellos creían que tu madre aún conservaba el legendario poder de kyubi, ellos creían que ella aún era un jinchuriki. Ese día tus padres se entregaron a Madara y a Obito, ellos ni siquiera portaban el uniforme de policías de Tokio, ellos portaban la vestimenta de Akatsuki, ellos asesinaron a sangre fría a tus padres. Tus padres se entregaron a ellos, por eso tu madre dijo que no salieras de casa.

-¡No! ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!- Naruto pataleó mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro - ¡tú lo sabías! ¡Sabias que pase esa noche sólo en Navidad! ¡Lo sabías y no hiciste nada hasta que te llamé!- Naruto se abalanzó para darle un puñetazo a su abuelo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Tsunade.

-¡Mocoso! ... tu padre le dio órdenes especificas a Jiraiya de no estar en Navidad contigo, era un plan que ya estaba planeado, no podías hacer nada... ni yo podía hacer nada ¡mataron a mi sobrina!-

-Shisui Uchiha supo de ese asesinato y descubrió que el líder de Akatsuki era Madara junto con Obito, descubrió la verdad... pero... cuando la iba a revelar al estado de Japón fue asesinado- la voz de Sasuke sonaba como un hilo apenas audible.

-¡¿Y tú como sabias todo esto!?- Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke causándole un golpe en el estomago.

-¡Ya!- Jiraiya ya no soportaba más esa situación – Sasuke se acaba de enterar de esto, ¡cálmate!

-Naruto, no todo está perdido... ¡yo me encargaré de ello!-

-¡Mentira!- gritó Naruto justo en ese momento, Sasuke notó que su estomago ardía y Tsunade gritó horrorizada, el espíritu de Kyubi estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Imposible! ¡Imposible!- gritó aterrada mientras observaba aquello – No hay otra manera- hizo rápidos movimientos de manos, causando que ambos chicos salieran disparados en sentidos opuestos

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritó Jiraiya mirando a Tsunade con terror.

-Seré una Senju, pero aprendí algunas técnicas ninjas de mi antigua familia, sé que en la actualidad nadie sabe usarlas pero ¡soy una Uzumaki a final de cuentas!, lo que sucedió es que simplemente el poder de Kyubi sigue en el cuerpo de Naruto, aunque este sea la mentalidad de Sasuke... es decir Kyubi sigue sellado en Naruto, independientemente de que hayan cambiado de roles de personalidad ¡debo encargarme!- inmediatamente de la frente de Tsunade surgió un pequeño rombo color morado -¡es momento de demostrar de lo que somos capaces los Uzumaki!

Jiraiya miró sorprendido, sin duda sentía un gran orgullo pero vio que la casa estaba prácticamente destruida, corrió a ver como se encontraban los chicos pero se encontró con una sorpresa bastante peculiar.

-¡Tsunade!- gritó mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, la rubia llegó corriendo y se dio cuenta de algo que no podía ni siquiera imaginar...

-Sharingan...- los ojos de la rubia se cerraron y se abrieron al mismo tiempo en el que ella recostó a Sasuke en la pared – Quien lo diría, esos bastardos de los Uchiha pudieron robar este poder...

-¿Qué poder?- preguntó confundido.

-Bien, los Uzumaki éramos dueños de un poder ocular conocido como Sharingan, este poder se puede decir que controla el espíritu de Kyubi... ese poder desde luego se perdió, tengo entendido... no hay duda, Naruto tiene a Kyubi y Sasuke tiene el Sharingan.

-No comprendo, se supone que Naruto es Sasuke y Sasuke es Naruto...

-Así es, pero sus cuerpos son los del dueño original, es decir que solo su personalidad cambió, las modificaciones que tengan siguen en su cuerpo...

Jiraiya tragó saliva.

-Por eso Madara Uchiha quería capturar el espíritu de Kyubi...

-Supongo, seguro ese bastardo tiene el sharingan y por eso quería capturar a Kushina, lo bueno es que no sabe que Naruto es el jinchuriki de otro modo el mundo entero estaría en peligro.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó nervioso.

-Por lo que escuché Madara viene dentro de unas horas junto con el hermano de Sasuke... yo iré inmediatamente a la isla de Uzushiogakure... debo encontrar pistas para poder regresar sus almas en su cuerpo correspondiente, de otro modo se quedaran así para siempre-

-¡Tsunade eso es peligroso!- dijo Jiraiya mientras veía con desesperación a su novia y a su extraña marca en la frente -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mientras tocaba el pequeño rombo morado.

-Se llama sello Yin, es uno de los legendarios poderes de los Uzumaki... soy la única Uzumaki que sabe un poco de los poderes... me subestimaste al decir que todos los Uzumaki habían muerto, quizá no sea pelirroja pero tengo sangre Uzumaki y soy capaz de detener esto... por otro lado, los Uchiha han arruinado mi vida desde que asesinaron a mi abuelo... yo...yo... debo proteger a Naruto y de cierta forma quiero proteger a Sasuke porque sé que ambos son como hermanos ¡lo quiero hacer! ¡Debo ir a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure!-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti amor- dijo Jiraiya mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios – Sé que no puedo acompañarte por que seré un estorbo...

-Tú no eres un estorbo, quiero que cuides de los chicos y estés atento de la visita de Madara... necesito que Naruto haga tiempo, será difícil ya que ese bastardo fue el asesino de sus padre y mi sobrina pero sé que lo logrará, por otro lado necesito de que le des esto a Naruto, bueno... necesito que le des esto al cuerpo de Naruto– Tsunade le entregó unos papelitos rectangulares.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras tomaba los papelitos

-¿Observaste como el cuerpo de Naruto se transformaba, en especial su estomago? Cuando pase eso necesito que pongas uno de esos papelitos en su estomago...

-Es decir que tengo que aplicar esto al cuerpo de Naruto, es decir a mentalidad de Sasuke ¿no?

-Así es... no dejes por nada del mundo que se libere, eso sería el fin. Cuento contigo...

* * *

><p>Eran las nueve de mañana. Hacia unas horas Tsunade se había ido de esa casa rumbo a la Isla de Uzushiogakure, donde estaban las antiguas ruinas de lo que un día fue la gran familia Uzumaki.<p>

Jiraiya había preparado Ramen, los dos chicos estaban dormidos, después de aquel impacto. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que pasaría después...

-¿Abuelo?- dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el hombro, sentía un gran dolor...en especial en sus ojos.

-Ha sido una noche pesada- dijo Jiraiya mientras se acercaba a su nieto.

-Perdóname abuelo...yo...yo... me exalté bastante- observó el lugar y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba en el otro sillón en una condición aún más deplorable que la de él.

-Naruto, quiero que sepas algo... los padres de tu amigo fueron asesinados por Madara Uchiha- el semblante de Jiraiya era triste al mismo tiempo que miraba a Sasuke.

-¿Enserio? ... es decir Madara era el padre de Fugaku Uchiha ¿no? – la voz de Naruto era apagada.

-Así es, Madara descubrió que su hijo se había enterado de sus fechorías y lo asesinó, ese hombre no tiene piedad, tu amigo tiene una gran preocupación, además, ¿por qué Madara está interesado en Itachi?

-Ya veo, ese bastardo...

-Te tendrás que presentar hoy a su encuentro, quiero guardes la compostura... no hables de más por favor y trata de comportarte como Sasuke.

-No será problema...- dijo Naruto.

De repente, se escucha que suena el celular del autentico Sasuke.

-Yo contesto- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba el celular en sus manos.

-Sasuke...- se escuchó una voz ronca que llamaba del otro lado del teléfono

-Madara- contestó Naruto con asombro.

-Tu hermano y yo estamos en el aeropuerto en la Sala B, es importante encontrarnos. Debo colgar. Adiós, hay alguien a quien quisiera presentarte-

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar las palabras de Madara, colgó.

-Me ha colgado- le dijo a Jiraiya mientras le entregaba el celular.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Me quiere presentar a alguien. Ya llegaron al aeropuerto...

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 27 de diciembre de 2014*<em>

¡Hola! Les tengo excelentes noticias. Ya tengo el final de este fic... oh sí. ¡Por fin! Lo escribí hace un año, en un momento de diversión y al escuchar una canción llamada "quisiera saber" de Los Daniels y Natalia Lafourcade. Y al principio fue algo cómico y después me fui metiendo más y más. Y ahora que ha pasado más de un año desde que lo publiqué originalmente en mi otro perfil va a llegar a su final. Me da muchísima nostalgia ya que esta historia me encantó. ¡De veras! Perdón si no he actualizado los demás fics, he estado ocupada revisando este y además... tengo que estudiar mucho. Ya saben, si quieren noticias de actualizaciones y demás visiten "Tamahara Chan" en facebook. Espero sea de su agrado el capítulo y me escriban un review sobre que les pareció. ¡Sayo!


	12. No sabes que me he quedado solo (2)

_No sabes que me he quedado solo_

_-Capitulo 8-_

_(Parte 2)_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

-¿A quién te querrá presentar?- preguntó Jiraiya mientras observaba a Naruto .

-No lo sé y no tengo ni la menor idea, sólo espero no pase nada malo – se paró del sillón y observó a su mejor amigo, quien aún estaba dormido –Abuelo, quiero que lleves a Sasuke a mi habitación, el suele ponerse de muy mal humor cuando tiene sueño- dicho eso, Naruto tomó una chamarra y sorbió un poco de té, Jiraiya se le quedo viendo con cierta expectativa mientras afirmaba levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Estarás bien? – preguntó con un semblante de preocupación.

-Lo estaré, te lo prometo- levantó su dedo pulgar como él lo solía hacer – pero antes que nada, quiero que me prometas algo- dijo Naruto con cierto tono de orden, Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza - Si algo me llega a pasar, quiero que cuides de Sasuke como si fuera tu nieto ¿vale?

Jiraiya suspiró y se encogió de hombros, odiaba ese tipo de pláticas... ya que años atrás, cuando Kushina dio a luz a Naruto, su hijo Minato le dijo lo mismo

"_Pase lo que pase padre, quiero que cuides de Naruto como si fuera tu propio hijo, nunca lo dejes solo"_

Horas más tarde, Sasuke despertó, al principio estaba confundido, lo único que recordaba era que Naruto se había salido de control, se tocó el estomago. Dolía, claro que dolía, observó y suspiró mientras se tapaba con una sabana color naranja, estaba en el cuarto de su mejor amigo... pero algo pasó que hizo que recobrará la angustia. Se levantó de la cama como pudo y bajó las escaleras mientras se tocaba el estomago.

-¡Jiraiya!- gritó, mientras se daba cuenta de que todo estaba a la normalidad, excepto algo ¿Dónde estaba su amigo? -¡¿Dónde está Naruto?!-

-Calma- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a él, podía observar como el chico se tocaba el estomago – No toques tu estomago por favor- sugirió Jiraiya- Ven, siéntate

Sasuke con cierto recelo se sentó, no entendía que había pasado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que hablamos de kyubi?- preguntó el hombre

-Sí, sí lo recuerdo...-

-Bien, pues kyubi está en el cuerpo de Naruto en pocas palabras. En este momento kyubi está en ti...

-¡Pero yo soy Sasuke!

-Sí, lo sé... pero el espíritu de kyubi está en el cuerpo de Naruto, independientemente de quien sea la personalidad estará en ese cuerpo...

-Ya veo-

-Bueno... Tsunade fue la que los detuvo, es una larga historia, en conclusión ella solucionará todo este problema del cambio de sus cuerpos.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno- explicó el hombre mientras fumaba la segunda cajetilla del día – Ella tuvo que ir a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure¸ ahí encontrará las respuestas-

-¿Respuestas?

-Aunque ella tenga el apellido Senju, tiene sangre Uzumaki... ella puede detenerlos... de hecho hace unas horas lo hizo, confía en ella... –

-Ya veo...entonces por esto es este dolor-

-Así es, pero por favor... si notas algo raro en el cuerpo de Naruto, sólo dímelo

-Sí... por cierto ¿dónde está él?- Sasuke inspeccionó con la vista la casa y se dio cuenta de que la televisión estaba prendida en las noticias de CNN Konoha, había un periódico, una laptop encendida y un radio encendido. Todo al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tiene tantos medios informativos al mismo tiempo?

-Verás- explico Jiraiya mientras se cruzaba de brazos- sonó tu celular... Naruto desde luego contestó...

Sasuke apretó los puños.

-Y bueno – suspiró Jiraiya – era Madara, le dijo que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto y que tenía que presentarle a alguien.

-¿Quiénes estaban en el aeropuerto? ¿Presentarle a quien?-

-Bueno, según Madara él estaba con tu hermano... pero no le dijo a quien le presentaría- frunció el ceño levemente mientras de nuevo tomó un cigarrillo- es peligroso que tu vayas a su encuentro... en primer lugar sospecharían y en segundo se supone eres Naruto... desde luego que querrán matarte, ya que eres el último de los Uzumaki además de Tsunade.

Sasuke tragó saliva, sabía que todo eso no tendría un buen desarrollo.

-Subiré a la habitación- dijo mientras Jiraiya asentía con la cabeza, todo ese día había empezado mal, muy mal.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de nueva cuenta, la habitación de su amigo estaba un poco más ordenada ya que horas atrás él la había ordenado, algo invadió de nueva cuenta su curiosidad y era el diario de su amigo. Sigilosamente se agachó para sacar el preciado cuaderno y comenzó a leer de nueva cuenta.

No había cosas tan extraordinarias... todas hablaban de los días de primaria en donde, frecuentemente mencionaba el nombre de "Sasuke", también había relatos donde mencionaba que extrañaba a sus padres y otras donde decía que se sentía solo y triste. Sasuke suspiró, sabía lo que era estar solo, lo sabía y muy bien.

"_Querido Diario, este día ha sido un poco raro... como sabrás soy un poco malo en Historia pero en fin, hoy fuimos a comer a Ichiraku's Ramen, todo parecía estar tranquilo pero vi de reojo a Sasuke Uchiha, lo considero un gran amigo y me duele que haya cambiado a una persona fría... lo comprendo, lo sé es difícil perder a tus padres pero bueno... en cuanto mi abuelo vio que yo observaba a Sasuke y a su familia me regañó con la mirada, ¿por qué? no entiendo... finalmente la familia Uchiha se fue, Sasuke no me vio... pero Tsunade y mi abuelo a partir de ahí actuaron un poco distantes conmigo. Ya en la casa me dijeron que cual era mi relación con Sasuke... yo les dije que éramos amigos y que incluso era mi mejor amigo. Tsunade se alegró, ella sabe bien que no tengo amigos... jamás he llevado uno a la casa más que a él... desde luego, a escondidas de mi abuelo._

_Por otro lado Jiraiya se puso como loco, diciendo que yo no me debería relacionar con esos Uchihas... no entiendo porque lo dice... Tsunade discutió con él, diciendo que el niño menor de esa familia no tenía la culpa de nada, yo por un momento quise llorar de coraje ¿Por qué mi abuelo habla así de la familia de Sasuke? Es cierto... su abuelo Madara es un poco raro, sólo lo he visto una vez y es sin duda alguien intimidante. Por otro lado, Itachi es una persona muy noble y nos ayuda en las tareas mientras que Mikoto y Fugaku son personas honorables, es cierto que el padre de Sasuke es un tanto estricto en todo, le exige altas calificaciones y todo eso pero... es buena persona y su madre cocina muy bien, además de que es muy cálida. ¿Por qué mi abuelo se expresa así de una familia tan honorable?... Cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban discutiendo tuve ganas de gritarle, pero me contengo...claro que sí y es que he notado que cuando me enojo de más me duele el estomago y siento como una fuerza anormal... le he dicho a Tsunade y ella simplemente me pone unos papelitos raros... no entiendo pero según ella es "aromaterapia" ni idea, pero eso me calma"_

Sasuke frunció el ceño _–Ese debe ser el espíritu de kyubi...ya veo porque Jiraiya siempre me miraba de mala cara- _siguió leyendo el diario... había unas cosas innecesarias y otras que eran importantes, como la que estaba leyendo de Naruto cuando tenía once años.

"_No comprendo mucho, hoy hice un coraje horrible con mi abuelo, otra vez... sentí como mi estomago se apretaba y emanaba una fuerza... Tsunade corrió como loca y me puso de nuevo esas hojas de papel que según son aromaterapia. No entiendo a que viene todo esto, no lo comprendo... cuando me duele el estomago siento ganas de matar a alguien, sé que es estúpido pero así es. En fin, hoy Jiraiya habló conmigo, incluso me ofreció un cigarrillo... soy un estúpido ya que me ahogué con el humo... no me gustó el cigarro no sé como mi abuelo tolera fumar tantas veces al día, en fin... me habló de la historia de la familia Senju, Uzumaki y la familia Uchiha... la verdad no entendí muy bien pero me explicó que kyubi era un espíritu legendario que perteneció en su momento a los Uzumaki junto a otros tesoros, como el sharingan, según mi abuelo el sharingan es un poder ocultar que te permite cambiar el tiempo, es de color rojo y se alberga en los ojos. Todos esos poderes pertenecían a los Uzumaki antes de que la familia Uchiha los asesinará, según mi abuelo Mito Uzumaki se casó con el primer Hokage de Konoha hace mucho años, de esa relación nació un hombre llamado Nagato Senju Uzumaki y se dice que él tuvo una hija llamada Karin Uzumaki y otra hija... la cual no me dijo el nombre porque según él era peligroso... finalmente mi abuela Karin tuvo a mi madre llamada Kushina. La verdad no creo nada de esto, mi abuelo se dedica a escribir historias ¿cree que soy estúpido? Lo peor es que dice que quien alberga a kyubi se hace llamar jinchuriki, que nombre tan estúpido... según mi abuelo un jinchuriki es una persona que tiene un gran poder espiritual gracias a kyubi, generalmente ese poder te permite obtener lo que deseas, siempre y cuando sea de corazón y según... los antiguos espíritus anteriores a kyubi se manifiestan en estrellas... ¡qué tontería!, ahora que lo recuerdo... cuando yo era más pequeño mi madre me solio contar historias de estrellas, según ella cuando apareciera una estrella fugaz en el cielo debía pedir un deseo y se me cumpliría siempre y cuando fuera de corazón ¡por eso es que dudo de Jiraiya! ¿Qué casualidad, no? ... me cuenta casi la misma historia que mi madre solo que de forma más trágica ¡Ja!, en fin me da igual... "_

Pasaron los minutos, Sasuke leía con una rapidez impresionante, no por nada era el mejor en Taller de Lectura y redacción, es decir la clase de Kakashi Hatake... leyó algunas anécdotas familiares de Naruto y algunas entre amigos... como la que estaba leyendo a continuación, era de la época de secundaria

"_¡Hoy fue un gran día, es la primera vez que me voy de fuga en la secundaria, logré convencer a Sasuke, es un amargado pero aun así es mi mejor amigo. Nos fuimos con Shikamaru, él es el chico más inteligente que haya conocido en mi vida sólo que es un holgazán y un flojo... en los exámenes siempre saca notas altas, pero jamás entrega ni una sola tarea. También nos fuimos con el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, su nombre es Chouji va en otro grupo pero es un chico agradable, come mucho... pero ¡me invitó Ramen! Bueno... la condición era una competencia de haber quien comía más... Sasuke me miró con odio, creo está celoso de que conviva con más personas ¡Ja!, bueno él y Shikamaru estuvieron platicando sobre cosas de "nerds" la verdad Sasuke es muy inteligente y aplicado... es el mejor alumno de la clase y de la generación. Bueno... después de Neji Hyuga, ese chico es un año mayor que nosotros pero es un puto genio, la verdad siempre está en el cuadro de honor, es el mejor en la clase de deportes ¡es impresionante!, es el mayor rival de Sasuke, ya que ambos son perseguidos por las chicas y en fin... Shikamaru no entra en esa lista ya que se aburre mucho y nunca hace nada, aunque podría apostar a que él les gana a todos en inteligencia..."_

Sasuke sintió como el color de sus mejillas se prendía, el también recordaba ese día.

"_Por suerte logré pasar el examen de admisión. Meses enteros estudiando dieron sus frutos, para mi suerte me toco en la misma clase que Sasuke... es nuestro primer día en Preparatoria... hoy me siento especial, muy especial... he conocido a una chica hermosa... no sé cómo se llama, tiene un cabello inusual pero es muy hermoso y unos ojos que trasmiten alegría, cuando la vi... sentí que mi corazón se paraba de golpe, por otro lado como es típico... miles de chicas acosaron a Sasuke... unas ya eran de ultimo año, otras incluso de Universidad y unas cuantas eran de la secundaria de enfrente, como siempre... mi amigo las evade... a veces quisiera tener la personalidad de él... siempre tan seguro... él va a lo que va, ha tenido varias novias, todas son jodidamente hermosas... pero sus relaciones siempre duran como dos días... a lo mucho dos semanas. Pero bueno, yo quisiera conocer a esa chica de cabello rosa, quisiera saber de ella..."_

"_He sabido el nombre de la chica... pero lo supe de una manera un poco triste ya que ella se presentó con Sasuke... llegó y le dijo -Hola Sasuke-kun mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- como siempre, mi amigo solo contestó con un monosílabo y le preguntó -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- ella se sonrojó, puedo apostar a que casi gritaba y le dijo –porque vamos en la misma clase desde hace un mes- Sasuke volteó la mirada y se fue, lo conozco... de nueva cuenta acababa de rechazar a una chica, yo me le quedo viendo y ella me sonríe ¡me siento en el cielo! Inmediatamente le dije Hola y ella me respondió el saludo, traté de hacerle plática... somos un poco diferentes... ella ama el J-pop mientras que yo adoro el rock, ella odia los deportes, mientras que yo los amo, ella adora el color rosa mientras que yo lo aborrezco. Ella quiere ser doctora y yo administrador de empresas. La conversación fue de ese tipo, finalmente le pedí su número de teléfono y su facebook ¡soy tan feliz!"_

"_Hay un chica que me mira mucho, creo me acosa en silencio. Es bonita, no lo puedo negar... es familiar de Neji Hyuga, es de nuevo ingreso... ya vamos en segundo semestre y ella acaba de llegar a la escuela junto a Neji, cuando Sasuke se enteró de que de nueva cuenta ese genio estaría en el plantel se puso a las vivas y se aplicó mucho más en la escuela, es muy competitivo, la chica se ha vuelto un tanto popular pero es muy callada, seria, tímida... no he hablado con ella pero puedo notar que Sasuke tiene cierto interés en ella, no digo que le guste porque mi amigo es muy difícil de descifrar, pero podría apostar en que se ha tomado cierto interés en ella ya que la voltea a ver constantemente, quizá es porque se trata de la prima de Neji o quizá le gusta. No lo sé, la chica es muy inteligente sin duda está al nivel de Sasuke. Ella me mira mucho e incluso he notado como que quiere hablarme... también a veces se junta con una rubia llamada Ino, por lo regular esa rubia desabrida la empuja para que hable conmigo, me cae mal esa tipa güera, se cree la ultima coca-cola del desierto, en fin... no la trago... pero debo decir que la chica Hyuga, llamada Hinata me cae bien aunque jamás he hablado con ella. Por otro lado sigo desilusionado, hoy en descanso de Física vi como un tal Rock Lee estaba con Sakura, sentí celos enormes. Ah... pero que digo, ella quiere a Sasuke, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad ¿o quizá si? Quizá si me vuelvo un poco mas su amigo... Quizá así me vea de otra forma, lamentablemente Sasuke jamás se da cuenta de las cosas e ignora a buenas personas como Sakura...lo que daría yo por ser él..."_

"_Poco a poco me he ganado el cariño de Sakura, yo lo sé... últimamente los tres nos hemos juntado en equipos de trabajo. Ella es muy buena en Ciencias Biológicas, a Sasuke le cuesta un tanto esa materia, creo que por eso aceptó que ella estuviera con nosotros. Somos amigos los tres, o eso creo... ya que por lo general a mi me ignora mientras le presta mucha más atención a los monosílabos de mi amigo, eso me crispa la piel, siento un dolor en el pecho... a veces quisiera tener lo que ella ve en Sasuke, pero creo es imposible. Por otro lado, Hinata ha hablado conmigo un par de ocasiones, es una chica muy linda, muy hermosa y gentil. A veces me trae Ramen para comer y lo acepto gustoso, cocina delicioso. De hecho hace unos días nos juntamos los cuatro en descanso. Fue algo épico ya que Neji nunca la deja estar con sus amigos, es sobre protector. Lo más impresionante es que Sasuke fue el que me propuso la idea...me dijo –hay que invitar a la chica Hyuga- sé que mi amigo tiene cierto interés en ella, se le nota a leguas aunque no lo quiera demostrar. Nos sentamos y ella nos ofreció gustosa onigris y Ramen, Sakura alabo su comida diciendo que tenía un toque especial y que cocinaba de maravilla, Sasuke no dijo nada simplemente sonrió y yo le dije – te aseguro que cuando te cases serás la mejor- no entiendo porque Hinata se sonrojó como tomate, Sakura se rió mientras que Sasuke apretó sus puños. Las mujeres son complicadas, de hecho no entiendo porque Hinata se sonroja cuando le hablo o porque tartamudea... es algo loco pero no entiendo."_

"_Con el paso del tiempo, Sakura y Hinata se han vuelto grandes amigos. Eso me pone un poco celoso ya que Sakura ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo... bueno a decir verdad "con nosotros" con Sasuke y conmigo... ah, que le voy hacer... siento que la estoy perdiendo, de una u otra manera ella siempre busca la atención de mi mejor amigo, de hecho dentro de unos días será el baile de graduación para entrar a quinto semestre... eso me pone algo triste ya que no se en que Universidad vaya estudiar Sakura, sólo espero seguir viéndola. Por otro lado, Hinata es un poco más desenvuelta conmigo pero he notado que cuando está conmigo Sasuke se sonroja estoy casi seguro de que él la quiere... pero bueno, mi amigo es un tonto de hecho acaba de cortar con Sinon Asada, es una chica del último semestre, vale, vale lo admito es muy bella... pero Sakura se la pasó llorando durante dos semanas seguidas... y es que ese fue el tiempo de duración de la relación de mi amigo con Sinon... pobre Sakura y maldito sea Sasuke ¿Por qué le hace esto?..."_

"_Las cosas nunca salen como esperas. Eso siempre me lo dijo mi abuelo... este día fue un poco extraño. Me puse traje y una buena loción, ya que según Tsunade así iba atraer a las mujeres, muchas chicas se me quedaron viendo incluso la tal Sinon... la ex novia de Sasuke. Incluso chicas de otros grados como una tal Matsuri me hablaron, es como si hubiese sido mi gran noche. Me sorprendió ver que todos tenían pareja... Neji, el chico más serio de todos (que por cierto era su graduación ya que él es un año mayor que nosotros) estaba tomado de la mano con una chica de su generación, dicen que se llama Tenten, es bonita. _

_Por otro lado, Hinata estaba con el chico más popular... lo conozco, más bien nos conocemos ya que es el mejor en el equipo de soccer, su nombre es Kiba Inuzuka. Sentí una ligera opresión en el pecho al verla con ese tipo o más bien con esos tipos, quienes todos son populares pero... da igual, yo estaba buscando a Sakura. Pero mi sorpresa es mayor al verla con Sasuke, ¡los dejé unos minutos solos! ¡Joder!. Me siento devastado sentimentalmente, ya que ella lo abraza, aunque a leguas puedo ver que él no quiere. Me siento como un jodido imbécil. Volteó y puedo observar como la güera de Ino esta coqueteando con un chico que tiene un gran talento en las artes, su nombre es Sai._

_Incluso el maestro Asuma está con la maestra de matemáticas llamada Kurenai, me sentí forever alone como dijeran algunos. Pero hay algo que hizo que mi noche cambiara... conocí a una chica de último semestre llamada Shion, su belleza me sorprendió, la vi muy bien y supe que no era ex de Sasuke. Le sonreí y ella lo hizo, me invitó a platicar y así lo hicimos, su cabello era rubio con un flequillo recto y dos mechones enmarcando su hermoso rostro, ojos de color lila... hermosa... bueno este es un secreto que sólo yo sabré... con ella di mi primer beso y bueno...estuvimos a nada de tener relaciones pero... ella dijo que no. Yo suspiré... tengo mala suerte con las mujeres después de todo"_

-¡¿Qué?!- Sasuke puso cara de espanto al leer esa última página, donde hablaba de una tal Shion y Naruto – No recuerdo a nadie de ese nombre- suspiró cansado, jamás se imaginaría que su amigo tuviera tantos secretos, que iban desde lo familiar hasta lo sentimental. Se sintió culpable por haber tratado así a Sakura y por haber hecho sufrir a su amigo de una u otra manera.

Finalmente leyó las últimas anécdotas que escribía el rubio, en vez de ser diario parecía "mensuario" ya que escribía cada mes... así que la lectura fue corta y finalmente... llegó a una hoja que le causó mucho dolor.

"_Hoy me despierto como todos los días. Es un día tan natural… y hoy me pongo a pensar en las cosas que debería hacer. Extraño a mis padres… escribir me relaja pero es un secreto… nadie debe saber que me gusta escribir ¿Qué pensarían de un chico 'tonto' que escribe? Seguramente me juzgarían así que prefiero actuar como 'idiota' sabiendo que lo soy para hacer reír a alguien más… las risas de otros alimentan mi 'felicidad engañosa'. No, no soy feliz, aunque lo demuestre no lo soy. Necesito de alguien y ese alguien no está y además no sé quién es ese alguien. Quiero a la chica que no debería, amo sin deber. Amo sin merecer… la chica que amo está enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Y la chica que mi mejor amigo ama está enamorada de mi, irónico ¿no? Me he planteado mil veces hacer una novela que trate de mi vida pero lo considero absurdo. Bueno justamente ahora recuerdo que conozco a Sasuke desde que cumplí siete años, en ese entonces era la primaria. Recuerdo que viví en Tokio pero… mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico y… nunca llegaron a Navidad. Desde ese día no me agrada la Navidad. Así que mi abuelo Jiraiya Uzumaki me acogió como mi tutor legal y mi 'abuela' Tsunade tomó el papel femenino de la casa… vaya, es importante señalar que Tsunade no es mi abuela biológica, es novia de mi abuelo desde que vivo en Konohoa, jamás se han casado. A pesar de que mis padres fallecieron cuando tenía seis años no me sentí tan mal por que conocí a quien desde entonces es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Al principio eran muchas rivalidades con él… era el típico chico hablador… y yo… era el chico frío (actualmente es al revés). Pero un día los padres de Sasuke fallecieron cuando él tenía ocho años y eso cambió drásticamente su personalidad y yo… por un intento de 'alegrarlo' cambié a la persona que actualmente soy: feliz, habladora, soñadora y cálida. La persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa ante todo… ¿Por qué cambié? Cambié para ser fuerte y ayudar a Sasuke a superar ese duelo. Porque yo sé lo que duele perder a unos padres. Sasuke sufrió mucho, tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres, su abuelo Madara Uchiha se hizo cargo de él y por un motivo que desconozco hizo que el hermano mayor de Sasuke (Itachi) se fuera al extranjero a estudiar la secundaria._

_Tengo la manía de escribir cada que se avecina un nuevo cambio, en este caso la Universidad me tiene intrigado, emocionado y…. 'dolido' porque de nueva cuenta veré a Sakura Haruno. El primer amor de mi vida y me temo que sea el único._

_Recuerdo que al principio pensé que el simple hecho de que Sakura estuviera enamorada de Sasuke no era tan malo… sí, eso pensé, creí que yo podría enamorarla… ser todo lo que ella veía en Sasuke pero me di cuenta que era imposible. Sakura ama a Sasuke con la misma intensidad que yo la amo a ella. Somos 'mejores amigos'… si alguien encuentra este diario debe saber que… yo… yo… jamás le dije mi amor a Sakura, ella cree que… en fin. Da igual. El caso es que ella no sabe que yo la amo. Me condené yo mismo a amarla en secreto, en silencio, a las sombras de Sasuke. Y no me importa, soy su mejor amigo pero duele ¡claro que duele! Saber que ella llora, y desvive por Sasuke ¡duele que yo no sea él! ¡Quisiera saber que sería ser Sasuke Uchiha! Soy su amigo incondicional y su pañuelo de lágrimas. Por eso, cuando me enteré que Sakura vendría a la misma Universidad (por supuesto, por Sasuke) me sentí a reventar de felicidad pero ahora que lo pienso… me duele. No seré capaz de soportar. Tres años de preparatoria amándola en secreto… sin ser obvio (y eso que para todos soy estúpido y tonto… el típico payaso)._

_Me considerarán loco, pero… por un momento desearía ser Sasuke Uchiha… quisiera saber que se sentiría ser él… quisiera saber que se sentiría que Sakura Haruno me amará como lo ama a él… quisiera saberlo._

_Ella podría ser mi imprevista elección de vivir mi vida. Podría ser la única que amaría siempre. Podría ser la única que escucharía a mis más profundos interrogatorios. Podría ser la única que amaría siempre_

_Voy a estar ahí tan pronto como pueda, pero estoy ocupado arreglando las piezas rotas de la vida que tuve antes."_

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 28 de diciembre de 2014*<em>

¡Hola! ¿Qué opinan de los capítulos? Espero sea de su agrado, recuerden que ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final más el epilogo ... uh-uh muchos recuerdos... pero espero terminar esto para la primera semana de enero :') incluso subiré varios capítulos al día. ¡Saludos! :3


	13. No sabes que me he quedado solo (3)

_No sabes que me he quedado solo_

_-Capitulo 8-_

_(Parte 3)_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

Una chica de cabello rosado tocaba la puerta. Vestía con una playera color verde jade que hacia contraste con sus ojos, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas. Jiraiya la conocía, ya que su nieto se la pasaba hablando de ella, ya le había mostrado algunas fotos de ella aunque muy pocas veces llegó a visitar la casa, su nombre era Haruno Sakura. Frunció el ceño, no es que le molestara la presencia de esa chica, sino que el sin duda esperaba ver a Tsunade o a su nieto, dio un suspiro largo causando que la chica lo mirará con curiosidad, finalmente articuló palabra.

-Buenas tardes- la chica hizo una leve reverencia –Disculpe señor Jiraiya, ¿se encuentra Naruto en casa?-

Jiraiya sabía bien que desde luego su nieto estaba casi al borde de la muerte, bueno... literalmente estaba con un hombre que era un asesino y líder de esa organización criminal. ¿Quién no tendría miedo de eso? Desde luego, no podía contestarle eso a la pelirosa, más bien debía responder "si, Naruto está en su habitación", a decir verdad "el cuerpo de Naruto estaba, mas no Naruto".

-Se encuentra, en casa ¿quieres que lo llame?- Jiraiya sonaba cansado, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Hizo una señal de manos para que la chica pasara ante la mirada expectante de ella.

Sakura observó la sala, el hombre tenía prendida la televisión, tenía un periódico, una Lap top encendida y el radio sintonizado en la estación local de noticias de Konoha. Rió para sí misma, no quería verse obvia. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y pudo notar el olor a tabaco, era casi asfixiante. Hizo un puchero de asco mientras observaba que había en la mesita una taza de un litro de café y eso no era todo, había tres cajetillas vacías.

_-Pobre hombre, se va a joder el intestino en menos de una semana-_ y ella lo sabía bien, estaba estudiando Medicina y sabia que fumar y tomar café era demasiado para un organismo. Suspiró mientras observaba como el hombre subía las escaleras. No era asunto de ella meterse en la salud de ese hombre ¿o sí? Considerando que era el abuelo de Naruto... Estaba pensando en unas cuantas enfermedades, cáncer de boca, cáncer de pulmón, gastritis, esofagitis... y muchos términos médicos. Cuando se dio cuenta, el hombre estaba enfrente de ella sonriéndole.

-En un momento baja- sin duda la voz del hombre hizo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos médicos acerca de la vida del abuelo de Naruto. Negó con la cabeza respondiéndose a sí misma, causando que Jiraiya le viera intrigado.

Sasuke bajaba de mala gana las escaleras, hace un momento Jiraiya había tocado argumentando que, Sakura estaba en casa. No era que no la quisiera ver sino que tenia tantos problemas que lo que ahorita menos le importaba era la presencia de una chica, a decir verdad es cierto que ayer la había besado... todo había pasado tan rápido... pero asimismo se enteró que su abuelo, su propia sangre era el causante del asesinato de sus padres, también se enteró del pasado de Naruto y de paso el de Tsunade. Lo que menos quería era convivir con una mujer. No tuvo otra opción, Naruto hubiera bajado para ver a la pelirosa, él lo sabia... su mejor amigo amaba a esa chica. Esos pensamientos hicieron que Sasuke sintiera que el estomago se le revolvía. Pero prefirió ignorar eso.

Ya en la sala, Sasuke posó su vista en Sakura, se veía bien, no lo podía negar. Jiraiya estaba leyendo el periódico mientras que ella lo miraba de lejos, se levantó del sillón y corrió, literalmente a su encuentro.

-¡Naruto!- ella se acercó a él y lo saludó de beso en la mejilla, por algún motivo extraño Sasuke se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo besaran en la mejilla ¿Por qué? porque él las repelía, así de fácil. Las repelía como si fueran insectos. Alguna vez escuchó una teoría de uno de sus amigos llamado Shino Aburame, era un tipo callado, silencioso. El decía que las mujeres eran como abejas... solo picaban y alardeaban pero al final no hacían nada... estaba en los hombres poder repelarlas. Cuánta razón tenía ese tipo.

-Hola- respondió Sasuke con un tono de voz seca, muy diferente al que hubiera usado su mejor amigo en ella. Sakura bajó la mirada.

-Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar un rato... si no te molesta- su voz era más de una orden que de pregunta. Sasuke rodó los ojos, no quería salir con ella, pero tenía esa necesidad. No quería estar con nadie, pero necesitaba compañía. No quería salir de casa, pero a la vez necesitaba otro ambiente. No quería hablar con nadie, pero quería hacerlo de una u otra manera. Jiraiya lo miró, es como si le hubiera preguntando con la mirada que iba hacer, Sasuke se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que miraba al abuelo de su mejor amigo.

-Puedes ir- dijo Jiraiya, él sabía que Sasuke también necesitaba un poco de distracción. Eran las cinco de la tarde y probablemente no supieran nada de Tsunade o de Naruto, de cualquier forma ellos no podían hacer nada, lo único que debían hacer era esperar.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, desde que había quedado huérfano no le pedía permiso a nadie para poder salir, es cierto que no le pidió permiso a Jiraiya personalmente pero lo hizo con la mirada.

-Vamos- dijo mientras se ponía una sudadera color naranja, odiaba ese color pero su mejor amigo vestía de esos colores: naranja, amarillo, azul rey y blanco. El por otro lado amaba el color rojo, negro y azul marino. Que diferentes y parecidos a la vez eran.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron, a su vez le dio las gracias a Jiraiya y salieron.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Sakura

-No- la voz de Sasuke era seca, no podía decir mucho, no tenía ganas.

-Umm- la pelirosa se encogió de hombros -¿Qué te sucede Naruto?

Sasuke apretó los puños. Sentía como el pecho le ardía. Quería desahogarse pero le era imposible.

-No tengo nada- respondió cortantemente al mismo tiempo que seguían caminado -¿a dónde vamos?

Había de dos, o Sakura fingió no escucharlo o simplemente no quería contestar. Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era estar así. Recordaba que en la preparatoria la pelirosa solía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, a cada segundo se la pasaba hablando de modas, ropa, modelaje, maquillaje, entre otras cosas. Como si a él le importara. Caso contrario pasaba en Naruto, él la escuchaba así fueran esos temas.

-Yo... estoy confundida- respondió la pelirosa después de un buen tiempo – Ayer... lo que pasó en la tarde me tiene confundida Naruto-

Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que decir, no era de piedra, aunque lo pareciera. Él también se había confundido, besar a Hinata y a Sakura el mismo día fue algo que le causó confusiones, por lo menos unos minutos. Ya que después se enteró de unas verdades del pasado.

-Yo... no sé Naruto...- se podía escuchar que en vez que Sakura hablará con alguien hablaba consigo misma, ya que Sasuke no entendía que quería darle a entender la pelirosa- Hemos llegado.

Finalmente Sasuke observó, era un parque... aunque tenía algún recuerdo pero no sabía de qué. Justo se iba a sentar en una banca cuando la pelirosa lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la banca de enfrente. No entendía porque, daba lo mismo sentarse en cualquier banca.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- Sasuke estaba triste, no enojado. Pero daba a notar lo contrario.

-Yo... bueno, se que conoces a Sasuke desde tiempo antes... y bueno, a pesar de todo Naruto eres mi mejor amigo y estoy confundida. Quisiera me ayudaras...

Sasuke frunció el ceño, jamás en su vida alguien le había dicho eso, a decir verdad ninguna mujer se le acercaba para decirle "estoy confundida mejor amigo ¿me ayudas?" y es que, en toda su vida él se había dedicado a rechazar a las mujeres. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, Sakura era la única chica con la que tenía una comunicación constante, era cierto Hinata era diferente pero no hablaban mucho, en cambio con Sakura si... bueno "en teoría".

Sakura rodó los ojos, le dolía la indiferencia de Naruto. Le dolía tremendamente.

-Sé que esto puede que arruiné lo poco que queda, todo es mi culpa- se escuchó decir a Sakura – pero te contaré que conocí a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, su mirada era diferente...a veces hubiese querido que así se quedara, con esa mirada tan dulce que emanaba- empezó a llorar, causando que Sasuke sintiera un dolor en el pecho – él...él cambió mucho... no lo culpo, debió sufrir...

Suspiró cansado, no entendía bien a que iba todo esto, pero sabía que debía comportarse como Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que amaba a Sakura Haruno.

-¿Cuándo lo conociste?- trató de ser lo más dulce posible y no sonar tan desinteresado.

-Todo paso en esta banca, el clima estaba más o menos como el día de hoy.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tenía un leve recuerdo de ese parque pero no lo recordaba del todo, así que decidió que lo mejor era que su amiga contara su historia.

-Ese día yo... me salí de mi casa, yo no vivía aquí, yo vivía en Osaka pero mis padres vinieron a ver a mi tía aquí en Konoha así que pasamos las vacaciones de verano- explicó la pelirosa – En la casa de mi tía todos eran adultos y yo solía aburrirme mucho, siempre fui una chica inquieta así que decidí escaparme de mi casa y venir a este parque, mi tía vivía a escasas calles de aquí.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Sasuke empezó a mostrar cierto interés en la historia de cómo supuestamente él y ella se conocieron

-Era apenas una niña, así que bueno... era la primera vez que venía a Konoha así que me perdí pero llegué a este parque, me sentí un poco asustada mas por que el parque estaba casi solo.

-Hmp-

-Bueno, después de eso pude observar a un niño, tenía el cabello desarreglado y una playera color azul marino, pude notar que estaba triste. No vi a ningún adulto así que creí que estaba perdido pero después me dije a mi misma "¿cómo estará perdido si tiene la misma edad que yo?"

-¿Qué edad tenías?- preguntó Sasuke

-Tenía seis años-

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos dos.

-Yo me acerqué a ese chico, en verdad lucia muy triste y sin más me senté junto a él... a decir verdad fue justo en esta banca- dijo la pelirosa mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿En esta banca?

-Así es, el estaba sentado justamente como ahorita lo estas, claro... obviamente era un niño y yo me senté justo en este lugar... claro, han pasado doce años de aquello

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno me le quedé observando algunos minutos, no sé si se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a él, me ignoró o simplemente no quería hablar. Así que decidí ser yo la de la iniciativa...

* * *

><p>El día era soleado, era verano. Sakura observó a ese chico y se sentó junto a él, no entendía realmente porque ese niño no le hablaba ¿acaso no había notado su presencia? Así que ella decidió tomar la iniciativa en hablarle.<p>

-Hola- dijo la pelirosa mientras trataba de buscar una mirada de parte del chico

-Umm, hola- respondió, su voz se escuchaba realmente triste.

-Etto- jugó con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que trataba de verlo a la cara - ¿Qué tienes? Bueno... no es normal que un niño esté sentado en una banca y esté tan solo...

-Umm... estoy decepcionado de mi mismo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelirosa

-Verás... ayer mi padre dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno, generalmente me compara con mi hermano mayor y eso me resulta un poco estresante.

-Umm... ¿hermano mayor, eh?

-Sí... mi hermano es bueno en todo lo que hace, es perfecto... me ayuda a estudiar pero ayer le entregué los resultados de mi examen a mi padre y me dijo que no era bueno, ya que saqué nueve en la boleta...

-¿Nueve? – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos redondos -¡por Dios! Es una excelente calificación ¡enserio! Verás yo sacó a veces ocho en las materias...

-Sí... bueno, de cualquier forma pero me dolió que después de eso mi padre hiciera una lista comparándonos a mi hermano y a mi "tu hermano es mejor que tú", y bueno creo que haga lo que haga nunca lograré que él se sienta orgulloso de mí.

-¡Oye! – regañó Sakura- ¡No digas eso!, digo... ¿diste tu mayor esfuerzo? ¿No?

El niño la volteó a ver y pudo observar como la chica que tenía junto a él era muy bonita, se perdió por unos instante en esos ojos jade, mientras que ella se sonrojaba tremendamente

-Estas rojita- dijo él mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

Sakura se puso más roja y le dijo – es por el sol, soy un poco alérgica, eso es todo.

-Ajá como tú digas- el tono burlón del chico era evidente.

-¡Hey! – Bufó ella – Bueno, yo digo que no estés triste... mira... todos los hermanos son diferentes entre sí, algunos son buenos en unas cosas y otros lo son en otras. No deberías presionarte tanto, mientras tú sepas lo que vales... con eso será más que suficiente.

-Muchas gracias- volteó a ver de nueva cuenta a la chica- oye tienes unos ojos muy bonitos – el chico se sonrojó.

-¡Oye!- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se ponía rojita.

-¿Con que es el sol, eh?

-Déjame en paz- Sakura frunció el ceño mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Me caes muy bien ¿podemos ser amigos? – el chico le tendió una mano, como si su amistad se sellará con ese apretón de manos que se acababan de dar.

-¡Trato hecho!-

-Oye... es un poco tarde como para que estés aquí ¿vienes sola? – preguntó el niño

-Sí... a decir verdad me escapé de la casa de mis padres.

-Con que eres una niña mala ¿eh?

-No, no- dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza- es sólo que me aburro, no hay ningún niño ni niña con quien platicar y yo tiendo a hablar mucho.

-Se nota-

-¡Oye!

-Vale, vale perdón... ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-¿Me estas corriendo?

-¡No! – se apresuró a decir el niño – es sólo que ya es tarde, una niña tan bonita no debería andar por ahí suelta en las calles de Konoha.

Sakura se ruborizó, tanto que el niño se empezó a reír de ella

-Pareces un tomatito- exclamó el mientras reía.

* * *

><p>Sasuke quedó mudo ante lo que le estaba contando su amiga.<p>

-Y bueno, me dijo que parecía tomatito- explicó Sakura – Pero...

-¿Qué paso después?- se apresuró a contestar Sasuke.

-Después de ese día, pasaron más...

* * *

><p>-Pensé que no te volvería a ver- dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a la niña -¿Por qué viniste?<p>

-Bueno, me caíste muy bien y logré escaparme de mi casa una vez más

-Eres una niña mala ¿sabes?

-¡Lo sé!

-Oye, ¿quieres jugar?

-¿A qué?- preguntó la pelirosa

-Bueno... se llama escondidillas...

-Oh, sí se cual es ese juego pero... sólo somos dos.

-No te preocupes... aun así jugaremos.

Así pasaron dos semanas, el chico y la chica se frecuentaban a diario a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Sin saberlo ambos se empezaban a llevar muy bien, pero por desgracia ella nunca le dijo su nombre.

-Sasuke...- dijo la niña mientras lloraba – No me quiero ir de Konoha

El azabache la abrazó mientras tocaba su cabello

-No te preocupes niña... todo estará bien, me agradó conocerte en estas dos semanas ¡nunca lo olvidaré!

-¿Enserio? ¿Nunca lo olvidarás?

-Quiero decir que nunca te olvidaré, eres muy bonita además ¡tu cabello es inconfundible!

Sakura se sonrojó hasta no más poder

-Eres muy lindo... ¡Nunca cambies!

-Oye- dijo él mientras se desamarraba algo del cuello – quiero que tengas esto.

Sakura recibió de parte del azabache un collar, tenía una piedra color azul y era muy hermoso

-Pero es tuyo...

-No importa, quiero que lo conserves niña... porque gracias a ti supe que yo valgo algo...- se rió para sí mismo mientras la abrazaba de nueva cuenta – Nunca te olvidaré, espero vengas seguido a Konoha.

-Sasuke... gracias-

Ella con el dolor de su corazón se alejó del parque, dejando al niño en la banca, corrió como pudo, no quería voltear y verlo... sin duda ese niño le empezó a gustar, pero sabía que era imposible volverlo a ver... o eso creía.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?- gritó el niño, pero ella no lo escuchó.

* * *

><p>-Él dijo que no me olvidaría ni a mí ni a mi cabello- Sakura soltaba amargas lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el collar y lo ponía en las manos de "Naruto".<p>

Sasuke casi se desmaya, claro que recordaba ese collar, era suyo... más bien fue suyo... pero no recordaba mucho... miró a Sakura mientras observaba el collar

_-Ella era la chica del parque... a la que jamás volví a ver... a la que esperé por un año... pero después, murieron mis padres y me olvidé de ella... no puede ser...esa chica...era...Sakura...-_

* * *

><p>*Editado el 30 de diciembre de 2014*<p>

¡Hola! espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, subiré otro para compensar que ayer me desaparecí.

¡Sayonara!


	14. Debes regresar, vamos a caer

_"Debes regresar vamos a caer. No hay tiempo, aumenta la velocidad"_

_-Capitulo 9-_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para no desmayarse, debía actuar como Naruto Uzumaki, pero ya era demasiado por un día. Miró a Sakura fijamente a los ojos, causando que ella pusiera una cara de confusión, ahora recordaba todo... la conocía desde los seis años pero jamás la volvió a ver, era un recuerdo de su pasado pero irónicamente ahora la tenia junto a él, en el mismo lugar de hace doce años. Frunció el ceño, ahora entendía las palabras anteriores de ella.

"_Se que esto puede que arruiné lo poco que queda, todo es mi culpa, pero te contaré que conocí a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, su mirada era diferente...a veces hubiese querido que así se quedara, con esa mirada tan dulce que emanaba...él...él cambió mucho... no lo culpo, debió sufrir..."_

-¿Naruto?- los ojos color verde de Sakura se posaron sobre los de él, el supuesto Naruto. Sasuke sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, quería llorar, por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres quería llorar. Quería llorar por las verdades del pasado -_¿Por qué?-_ bajó la mirada para no toparse con la mirada de la pelirosa, no quería portarse frio con ella, él sabía lo que era el dolor y le causaba rabia saber que el mismo había ocasionado una herida en Sakura.

-¿Eh?- era lo único que contestó.

-Perdón por lo que te conté, se que debió doler ¡soy una mierda de persona!- Sakura se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- Lo sé, soy una tonta por seguir amándolo, pero a la vez te quiero a ti. ¿Por qué Naruto? Es cierto, amo a Sasuke pero no sé porque... cuando entré a la preparatoria y lo vi inmediatamente reconocí su nombre y su cabello, creo que amo a ese pequeño niño del parque pero ¿al Sasuke de ahora? No... No sé si lo amo a él o a lo que quedó de él, ahora es alguien a quien solía conocer, por lo menos durante dos semanas.

Sasuke sintió como una navaja atravesaba su corazón. Justo hasta ese momento no sabía que sentía, era cierto que en Hinata vio algo diferente a las demás chicas pero escuchar lo que decía Sakura acerca de él le causaba un gran dolor.

-Era un niño sonriente, tan lindo, puro... creo que durante esas dos semanas me llegó a gustar ¡pero por Dios! ¡Sólo teníamos seis malditos años!- la voz de Sakura era áspera.

-Sakura...- Sasuke apenas podía hablar le dolía que ella hablará así.

-Naruto... ya no sé que siento... y sé que hago mal en contarte esto... pero no sé qué carajos me pasa ¡no lo sé!, por una parte Hinata te ama a ti... y sería una traición de mi parte luchar por ti, por otro lado debo ser realista, Sasuke me olvidó y fin. No puedo hacer nada para cambiar la situación la palabra no te olvidaré quedó en el pasado, justo en esta banca... lo mejor es que me vaya- Sakura hablaba tan rápido, se notaba el dolor en cada palabra que decía.

-No te vayas- se escuchó decir a Sasuke –Eres la única chica que ha soportado todo mi dolor, no te vayas y menos en este momento-

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Naruto?- se acercó lentamente a él, como si fuera algo instintivo, no sabía que le pasaba pero desde el día de ayer, cuando se besaron para probar su teoría de cambio de personalidades, supo que Naruto no era Naruto, o quizá ya se estaba volviendo loca. –Disculpa- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de él – No entiendo nada yo... no soy fuerte como tú.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, ahora efectivamente tenía una cara deprimida. Se sentía totalmente abatido sentimentalmente y familiarmente, a su vez sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una traición, si su amigo, el verdadero Naruto se enteraba de lo que había dicho Sakura lo odiaría más de lo que probablemente lo odiaba en estos momentos. En primer lugar, su abuelo asesinó a los padres de Naruto y a su familia pasada, los Uzumaki y en segundo lugar, Sasuke estaba con Sakura, la mujer que tenía el corazón de su mejor amigo. Se sentía una verdadera mierda y un asco de persona, por otro lado sabía que no era correcto intentar algo con Hinata ya que ella nunca había mostrado interés en él y lo que es peor, la Hyuga ama a su mejor amigo. Se sentía en una encrucijada donde nada encajaba. Un callejón sin salida donde él era perseguido por los fantasmas llamados "Uchiha" y por los fantasmas llamados "Akatsuki". Suspiró cansado, no quería que Sakura se fuera, porque sabía que si ella se iba de donde estaba justo en ese momento la perdería para siempre, ya la había perdido una vez... no quería perderla... bueno, no era nada de él más que una amiga, pero tan siquiera no quería perder su amistad. No quería. No lo soportaría. Ella era real y no era un fantasma del pasado.

-Naruto yo...- Sakura lo miró con sus ojos jades – Me tengo que ir...

Sasuke no podía retenerla, sentía un dolor en el pecho, pero no demostraría sus emociones, aunque anteriormente lo hizo. Asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Sakura bajara la mirada.

-Sé que ya no podremos ser amigos- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la banca

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Sasuke mientras la jalaba del brazo -¿Qué te sucede Sakura?

La pelirosa se quedó impactada por la reacción de Naruto, pero no podía decir más. Se zafó de su brazo y corrió unos metros, Sasuke sabía que no podía detenerla. Suspiró cansado.

* * *

><p>Con pasos pesados se dirigió a la Universidad, era una orden del abuelo de su amigo. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, era día lunes y para su desgracia debía asistir a la escuela, no quería ver a Sakura ni a Hinata. No deseaba ver a nadie. Estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, no tenían noticias de él ni de Madara Uchiha, en toda la madrugada estuvo pensando en ir a su verdadera casa pero por orden estricta de Jiraiya no lo hizo, era peligroso, Madara seguramente iba por Naruto...<p>

Finalmente llegó al salón de clases, empujó la puerta pesadamente, por lo general él era el primero en llegar mientras que su mejor amigo era el último. No había nadie en el salón más que un chico de cabello rojo y mirada fría. Se sentó en el lugar en el que generalmente se sentaba su mejor amigo y trato de acomodarse en la banca para finalmente quedarse dormido. No quería saber de nadie.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido o más bien que había pasado. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cuando se tocó esta se dio cuenta que tenía un borrador de pizarrón blanco. Enfrente de él se encontraba Kakashi Hatake, maestro de Lectura y Redacción, su materia favorita de "Sasuke Uchiha", mas no era la materia favorita de su mejor amigo. Suspiró cansado mientras se incorporaba correctamente, ahora él era Naruto ¿Qué haría su amigo en esta situación?

-Señor Uzumaki- habló el maestro de cabello plateado - ¿Me podría explicar lo que está en el pizarrón?

Sasuke se frotó los ojos, solo Dios sabía el tiempo que había estado dormido y observó que en el pizarrón no había absolutamente nada. Había caído en el juego.

-Bien, por lo visto no puso atención Señor Uzumaki, yo no escribí nada en el pizarrón- el maestro se puso junto a su escritorio -¿y bien?-

Ahora Sasuke entendía a su mejor amigo, si él se hubiera dormido (siendo Sasuke con el cuerpo de Sasuke) probablemente no hubiera pasado nada, pero al parecer los maestros se desquitaban con Naruto, ahora lo entendía.

-No tengo nada que decir- respondió Sasuke haciendo que todos en el salón dijeran cosas como "tssssssssssssssss"

-Silencio- dijo Kakashi mientras se dirigía al frente de la clase – Veo que se ha quedado dormido Señor Uzumaki.

-¿Enserio lo cree?- respondió Sasuke arqueando la ceja, su tono era de cinismo y sarcasmo.

Todos en el salón a excepción de Hinata hacían el típico "Tssssssssssssssss", Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, esa situación le estaba gustando pero debía medir sus palabras ya que las consecuencias de estas no lo iban a afectar a él, sino a su mejor amigo, quien, por cierto ya tenía suficientes problemas en la clase de Hatake.

-Pase al frente- habló Kakashi con una mirada retadora.

Con pasos pesados se puso de pie mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Deme una buena razón por la que se haya quedado dormido en mi clase-

Sasuke miró al piso, a decir verdad en lo personal él idolatraba a Kakashi, bueno, hasta aquel momento. No tenía motivos reales para dormirse, o quizá sí.

-Estaba aburrido- contestó finalmente, causando un gran escándalo dentro del salón. Kakashi tocó sus sienes mientras encaraba al supuesto Naruto.

-Bueno Uzumaki, por lo visto siempre quiere ser el centro de atención- añadió Kakashi.

-No precisamente, todo es relativo- se defendió

Kakashi apretó sus puños, no iba a discutir con uno de sus alumnos, y, menos con el alumno que peor iba en su clase.

-Toma asiento-

-El asiento no se toma, señor Hatake- respondió Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la escuela, estaba harto del día, quería salir de esa habitación de cuatro paredes. Todos se quedaron expectantes.

-Bien- dijo finalmente Kakashi- ¿Qué quiere decir además de que el asiento no se toma?

-Bueno... supongo que usted es un tanto cruel con algunos alumnos, no es justo hasta cierto punto señor Kakashi, en fin – suspiró tranquilamente – simplemente quiero salir de esta clase.

Todos se quedaron anonados ante las palabras del supuesto Naruto, mientras que Kakashi rió por lo bajo

-Por favor, insisto Uzumaki, siéntate

Sasuke no entendía a que iba ese juego de palabras

-¿Y si no quiero?

Kakashi rodó los ojos mientras tomaba una pequeña hoja

-Usted es hiperactivo Uzumaki pero el día de hoy se le ve un poco deprimido... es raro en usted, siéntese por favor...

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿acaso se veía deprimido? De mala gana se volvió a sentar en su lugar, causando la mirada expectante de todos, inclusive la de Hinata quien se sentaba hasta el lugar superior izquierdo del salón.

-Le perdonaré el semestre si me contesta una simple pregunta, Uzumaki- dijo el maestro

-Hmp- respondió en un monosílabo

-¿Usted es feliz? ¿Tiene algún propósito?

Sasuke bajó la mirada.

-Usted dijo que me perdonaría el semestre si contestaba UNA simple pregunta- hizo especial énfasis en la palabra una – y usted me preguntó dos preguntas-

Kakashi se tocó la cara, al mismo tiempo que habló de nueva cuenta.

-Si usted es feliz hubiera contestado la primera pregunta, si usted tuviera un propósito hubiera contestado la segunda pregunta. Si usted tuviera un propósito y fuera feliz a la vez hubiera contestado las dos preguntas, en cambio no contestó nada, simplemente evadió mi pregunta... que inteligente señor Uzumaki.

Shikamaru Nara, quien era el holgazán número uno del Instituto (además del más inteligente) se quedó pensando en esas palabras, es cierto... no iban dirigidas a él pero le llamaron la atención. La mayoría de los alumnos comentaron entre si las palabras de Kakashi.

Un sonido de "otro mundo" hizo que todos se levantaran de sus mesa bancos. La sesión de cincuenta minutos del maestro Kakashi había terminado.

Todos fueron dejando el salón casi vacío, ahí se encontraban aún el maestro y "Naruto Uzumaki"

-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba sus libros entre sus manos – Usted tiene algo, lo puedo descifrar en su mirada, usted es de los chicos hiperactivos que no miden sus palabras, usted no es del tipo analítico... perdón por la comparación pero su amigo Sasuke Uchiha es del tipo analítico...

Sasuke guardó sus cosas mientras miraba a su maestro, era cierto... Naruto jamás se hubiera puesto a un juego de palabras ocultas y desde luego hubiera contestado las preguntas. Él en cambio analizaba todo, quizá ese era su problema.

-Uzumaki... no sé que le pase pero quiero decirle algo... en algún tiempo yo perdí todo lo que tenia ¿Por qué? por ser tan analítico, a veces es mejor sacar las cosas.

-¿Y usted como sabe eso?- preguntó Sasuke

-El día de hoy he notado una nueva fase de usted, no sé que tenga... pero por un momento en la clase pensé que estaba hablando con Sasuke Uchiha y no con Naruto Uzumaki, a todo esto ¿Dónde está su amigo? ¿Se saltó la clase?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, mientras tomaba la mochila color azul que solía llevar su mejor amigo.

-No sé porque se ha ausentado- respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

Salió del salón, se puso la capucha de su chamarra haciendo que dos mechones de cabello rubio se posaran en el. Caminaba con pasos lentos y pesados.

-¡Hey!- un chico de cabello castaño se acercaba a él - ¡Naruto!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que corría, Sasuke no detuvo el paso, esa era su naturaleza y no estaba de ánimos para fingir ser alguien que no era -¡Hey imbécil!- gritó el chico

-Hmp- Sasuke se volteó para encontrarse con el líder el equipo de futbol soccer, Kiba Inuzuka

-¿No iras a entrenar hoy?- Kiba posó sus ojos en él como si fuera una presa -¡Maldición Hombre! Te ves demacrado ¿estás bien?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, no quería saber ni siquiera cual era su aspecto, seguro era de deprimido con cara inexpresiva.

-No es tu asunto- contestó mientras le daba la espalda.

-Bien, entenderé por hoy que no quieras entrenar pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, independientemente del torneo de fútbol- explicó Kiba

-Hmp- de nuevo contestó con un monosílabo.

-¡Diablos Hombre contesta otra cosa que no sea un "hmp"! ¡Ya te pareces al raro de tu amigo!

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sasuke su tono de voz era de desinteresado.

-Bueno... quiero decirte... que ¿ya terminaste con Sakura, cierto?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, bueno... me preguntaba si ya habías terminado con Sakura... es que bueno... ya sabes que pronto será el baile de graduación del semestre y bueno, quería pedirte permiso para invitarla a salir.

-¿Qué dices?- ahora el tono de voz de Sasuke era de interés.

-Ajá, bueno yo sé que quieres o querías a Sakura... pero que por equis motivo han terminado... por eso me preguntaba si podía salir con ella.

-¡Estás loco!- dijo Sasuke mientras arrinconaba al Inuzuka a la pared del pasillo.

-¡Hey tranquilo viejo!- dijo Kiba mientras miraba confundido a Naruto

Algunos alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo se quedaron viendo la escena

_-¿Ese es Inuzuka? –_

_-¡Si, es el líder de fútbol y el es Uzumaki... el amigo del Uchiha!_

_-Tsss... Uchiha..._

Sasuke volteó a ver a las chicas que estabas detrás suyo, ahora entendía a Naruto... cada que lo mencionaban salía a la voz el nombre "Uchiha" ahora entendía que Naruto estaba harto de ello.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima- dijo en un susurro al Inuzuka, a quien aun tenia pegado a la pared -¿me escuchaste?

-Uy, tenemos un celoso- se escuchó decir a uno de los chicos del equipo de soccer – ya viejo, suelta a Inuzuka...

Sasuke conocía de vista al tipo ese, su nombre era Yahiko, un chico fuerte que jugaba americano, tenía cierta relación de amistad con Naruto. Finalmente dejó caer al Inuzuka, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cafetería. Ese día había sido una total mierda y eso que tan solo eran las 8:30 de la mañana... aún tenía hasta las 5 de la tarde...

Tenía la hora libre hasta las 9:30 de la mañana, así que ir a la cafetería no le sentaría nada mal. Se sentó en una banca y notó que ninguna chica lo pelaba, ahora entendía más a su amigo. Enfrente de él estaba su café americano sin azúcar y un sándwich. Por suerte había traído una manzana, su fruta favorita. La comenzó a morder. Seguía pensando en Naruto y en Sakura... estaba confundido, dolido y demás. No tenía muchos ánimos.

Observó de lejos a la pelirosa, por un momento tuvo el instinto de ir y hablarle pero se encogió de hombros finalmente y no se paró de su lugar. Se quedó estático viendo como la chica iba a la cafetería y de ahí sacaba un frappé, de esos que tienen chispitas y caramelo.

_-La perdí- _se dijo para sí mismo Sasuke pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Hinata junto a Sakura, ambas hablaban de algo ¿pero qué?, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que eso no era de su incumbencia y finalmente sacó un libro, estaba aburrido y no quería hablarle a nadie, esa faceta de chico antisocial-solitario le venía muy bien.

-¿Naruto?- Sasuke bajó el libro que sostenía sus manos para encontrarse con los ojos de la persona que le hablaba, era Hinata.

-Hola- respondió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Te vi muy triste en la clase de Kakashi...

Ahora Sasuke lo entendía, Hinata siempre había querido a Naruto, observó a las demás personas, había muchas... todos metidos en sus propios asuntos, pasaban junto a él y ni siquiera lo volteaban a ver, ahora sabía lo que era sentirse solo, a decir verdad cuando "Sasuke Uchiha" estaba triste, muchas chicas (incluyendo a Sakura) se acercaban a él con chocolates, cartas y demás diciendo "Te quiero, Sasuke", o simplemente iban y le hacían la plática. Ahora no fue así, la única que se había preocupado por "Naruto Uzumaki" era Hinata Hyuga.

-Hmp estoy bien, nada del otro mundo- contestó.

-Bu-bueno Naruto- su voz era temblorosa – yo quería disculparme contigo por lo del otro día yo...lo siento...

Sasuke bajó la mirada

-No te preocupes, olvídalo ¿sí?

-Bueno, es que Naruto tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti pero- rodó los ojos en otra dirección- ¿tu quieres a Sakura?

Sasuke miró a la Hyuga, estaba confundido. Ni el mismo sabía quién era ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? ¿El chico deprimido? ¿Un chico infeliz? ¿El chico que perdió todo? ¿Quién era él?

Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Hinata, no sabía que contestar... no sabía si contestar como contestaría Naruto o contestar como si fuera Sasuke, de cualquier manera eso ya era demasiado para él.

-¡Naruto!- gritó ella al mismo tiempo que corría para detener el impacto. Se había desmayado.

* * *

><p><em>*Editado el 30 de diciembre de 2014*<em>


	15. Existo todavía

_Quisiera saber si eres tú. Saber si te das cuenta, existo todavía..._

_-Capitulo 10-_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

-¡Jamás hare eso!- se escuchó decir en una discusión.

-Sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero son ordenes de Madara- habló finalmente un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color – es una orden Sasuke-

Naruto se puso de pie mientras observaba la ventana. Cerró los ojos, quería salir de ese lugar. Quería sacar una pistola y matar a todos los que estaban ahí, lo quería hacer.

-Dime ¿dónde está Itachi? – preguntó finalmente Naruto –Ayer me dijeron que hoy venía y no ha pasado nada.

-Él tenía asuntos empresariales- dijo un hombre que tenía un turbante al estilo árabe

Naruto se sentó por milésima vez en el sillón rojo, mientras observa a todos esos hombres. Suspiró pesadamente.

* * *

><p>Ahora se encontraba frente a frente a Madara Uchiha, el hombre se veía exactamente igual a como lo conoció hacia unos diez años. Juntó a él estaba un hombre que se parecía a él, solamente que era un poco más alto y su piel era menos morena.<p>

-Bienvenido- habló Madara mientras se dirigía al supuesto Sasuke.

_-Maldita sea- _pensó Naruto

-Sasuke- habló de nueva cuenta- Te presentó a tu primo Obito Uchiha-

Naruto abrió bien los ojos, claro... ese era el hombre que llegó a buscar a sus padres aquel 25 de diciembre el "supuesto líder de la Familia Uchiha", se contuvo los deseos de asesinar a ese hombre y sonrió pesadamente al mismo tiempo que estrechaba sus manos con asco.

-¿Vamos a comer?- dijo el menor de los Uchiha

-Esperen- dijo Naruto causando la mirada molesta de los dos hombres -¿Dónde está Itachi?

Madara suspiró pesadamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

-Él no pudo venir, vendrá mañana a alcanzarnos

-¿Alcanzarnos?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos, quería huir de ahí.

-Tu hermano es muy bueno en los negocios- explicó el famoso Obito- él en este momento se encuentra en Ecuador.

-¿Ecuador? , hoy mismo me dijeron que él venía con ustedes

-Eres inocente- dijo Madara al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a su supuesto nieto.

Naruto despertó finalmente, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se paró inmediatamente y supo que estaba en la habitación de un hotel, o algo similar. Caminó unos metros y se encontró con la mirada de muchos hombres y una mujer.

-Sasuke- habló Obito – perdón por lo que tu abuelo te hizo, sólo que te estabas poniendo un poco irritable- lo invitó a sentarse a lo cual Naruto negó.

-¿Quiénes son?-

En la sala había un hombre con un turbante negro, tenía los brazos cocidos, su aspecto era de miedo. La mujer era joven y tenía el cabello azulado, otro hombre tenía el pelo plateado y bien peinado. Y, por último se encontraba un hombre de lentes y cabello gris.

Tragó saliva, incluso hasta la mujer se veía intimidante. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Dónde está Madara?- preguntó Naruto

-Él tuvo que salir a Turquía- añadió el hombre de turbante negro.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó Naruto

-Hmp que educado es- dijo el hombre de lentes.

- Mi nombre es Kakazu- dijo el hombre de turbante negro

Naruto se tocó la sien al mismo tiempo que observaba el reloj del hotel. Eran las nueve de la noche.

_-Joder ¿Cuánto tiempo me desmayé?_

* * *

><p>La situación era crítica a cada instante. Ese tal Obito le ordenó matar a Naruto Uzumaki a cambio de un millón de dólares.<p>

_-Joder- _pensaba Naruto mientras observaba al de cabello negro.

-¿Entonces qué?- la voz era amenazante

-¿Qué pasa si no asesino a Naruto?- sintió un nudo en la garganta, si ellos supieran que Naruto era él...

-¡Por favor!- interrumpió el hombre de turbante negro – No me digas que no lo harás, ganarás un buen dinero.

De repente, se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el hombre de las gafas, su nombre era Kabuto y sin duda era el más inteligente de todos ellos, desde luego después de Obito..

-Cuervo- se escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta

Naruto casi se cae de espaldas, el hombre que acababa de entrar era nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha.

-¿¡Que hace él aquí?!- preguntó molesto.

-No te enojes- respondió el chico de cabello plateado, su nombre era Hidan- tu abuelo decidió traer a tu hermanito...

-Ya era tiempo- dijo el hombre de turbante

Los ojos de Itachi parecieron ponerse vidriosos al mismo tiempo que daba pesados pasos para dirigirse a "Sasuke".

-Necesito hablar con mi hermano- dijo Itachi - ¿se pueden largar?

-Itachi no creo que sea buena idea... ya sabes, la policía- dijo Kabuto al mismo tiempo que sacaba un rollo de marihuana y lo encendía.

-¡Me vale un bledo la policía! ¡Joder! – Naruto jamás había escuchado a Itachi tan enojado, todos asintieron y salieron de ahí, a excepción de Obito.

-Primito... no deberías enojarte tanto...

-Cállate Obito...- dijo Itachi

-Bueno, me voy pero recuerda que tu hermano está en los planes, no olvides lo que le pasa a los traidores... "Señor cuervo".

Itachi cerró lo puerta de golpe e inspeccionó todo a su alrededor.

-Ven conmigo, no hagas preguntas-

Naruto observó a Itachi Uchiha, su aspecto era diferente al que recordaba. Incluso su voz pareció cambiar durante esos diez años. Él solía ser una persona amable y recta, que no decía ninguna mala palabra pero incluso Itachi parecía ser otro.

* * *

><p>Naruto lo siguió y salieron hasta la azotea del hotel, o más bien del departamento.<p>

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá?- preguntó con cierto miedo.

-Porque adentro había cámaras, ese Kabuto es muy astuto...

-Ya veo...

-Sasuke- volteó su mirada- Hace mucho que no te veía y sé que este encuentro se está dando en las peores circunstancias.

Naruto tragó saliva.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Tokio- dijo Itachi

-¿Tokio?- la voz de Naruto era de asombro, hacia apenas unas horas estaba en Konoha, pero claro... Madara le había propiciado un golpe que causó su desmayo.

-¿Por qué decidiste este camino?- preguntó Itachi con melancolía a "su hermano"

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no decidí nada! ¡Madara me marcó y dijo que tú y el vendrían a visitarme!

Itachi frunció el ceño.

-A mi me dijeron que aceptaste unirte a Akatsuki, malditos bastardos nos tendieron una trampa.

-¿Akatsuki?- la voz de Naruto se entrecortó al mismo tiempo que observaba al hermano de su mejor amigo.

-Has oído hablar de ellos ¿no?

-Ya, ya vale... vale... sí, sí sé que Madara es el líder y que...

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- preguntó Itachi mientras posaba los ojos en su supuesto hermano.

-Yo lo sé, y también sé que Obito está detrás de todo esto y también sé- los puños de Naruto se apretaron – sé que ellos mataron a los padres de Naruto y a nuestros padres...

Itachi se palideció.

-En ese caso, creo será más corta la explicación

-¿Explicación? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste con Madara?! ¿Por qué dejaste a Sasuke solo?- Naruto se tapó la boca, acababa de cometer una metida de pata... la peor metida de pata.

-¿Por qué deje a Sasuke solo?- la voz de Itachi era seria – Hermano, estás hablando como si Sasuke fuera otra persona.

-Lo siento, debe ser que me acabo de recuperar de todo esto.

-Hmp- frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Sasuke- en fin, Madara nos ha engañado todo el tiempo...

-Itachi, explícate- Naruto se puso de brazos – No entiendo nada, hace tiempo te fuiste de la casa de tu hermano mientras Madara te llevaba contigo...

Itachi entre cerró los ojos, no entendía por qué "su hermano" hablaba como si "Sasuke" fuera otra persona...

-Creo te afectó el desmayo, Sasuke-

-¡Claro que no! ¡De veras!- exclamó Naruto

- Dime ¿Cómo pudiste caer en una trampa tan barata "hermanito"?

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno... pues Madara me llamó diciendo que venían a Konoha y que tú venias con él y pues me sorprendió, es cierto pero después me dijo que ya habían llegado y que tú venias con ellos y que me tenían que presentar a una persona

-Ya veo... entonces Madara y Obito llegaron al aeropuerto de Konoha por ti ¿cierto?

-Ajá, pero después de eso Madara me dio un golpe o no sé qué carajos pasó y cuando desperté estaba en este hotel, casa, mansión, departamento o lo que sea...

-Bueno... es algo compleja la explicación pero veo que ya sabes lo de la muerte de nuestros padres, en realidad no sé cómo te enteraste pero... es la verdad.

Naruto cerró sus ojos. Mientras sentía que su corazón se agitaba. El cielo comenzó a nublarse, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde.

-Bueno- continuó Itachi- yo ya sabía que pasaría esto, yo sabía que matarían a nuestros padres porque yo- suspiró- ayudé a Madara

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó Naruto mientras observaba petrificado a Itachi, a decir verdad Naruto conocía poco al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, pero siempre fue amable, serio, pero divertido. Estudioso, les ayudaba en las materias a él y a Sasuke, jugaba con ellos y les invitaba a comer dangos (claro, aunque Sasuke siempre hacia un puchero argumentando que odiaba los dulces). No conocía al tipo que estaba frente a él. No, ese no podía ser Itachi.

-Sé que no me perdonarás, pero antes de que Madara te meta mierda en la cabeza te tendré que decir las cosas como son. Yo, yo interviné en el asesinato de nuestros padres, Akatsuki ni Madara los mató, yo los asesiné.

Se hizo un silencio espectral mientras Naruto trataba de asimilar las palabras que decía Itachi. Se quedó callado.

-Cuando conocimos a Naruto, no sabíamos que se apellidaba Uzumaki, hasta que tú me dijiste... la mira en un principio era asesinarlo a él también, pero esa noche nuestro padre supo la verdad de los Akatsuki y de nuestro abuelo, Madara. Entonces, como jefe de la policía de Konoha iba actuar rápido, y ahí fue cuando a nuestro padre le cayó el veinte de que Shisui Uchiha, líder de la policía de Tokio había sido asesinado por Madara ¿Por qué? era simple, por saber de más de los Akatsuki y por tratar de hablar, es decir... la intensión de mi padre era denunciar esto al estado mayor. Para esos entonces, Akatsuki sólo era una banda criminal pequeña, después, con el tiempo se nos unieron más personas, algunas cayeron en combate y otras bueno... otras simplemente fueron asesinadas por no mostrar lealtad.

De nuevo el silencio siguió, Naruto no hablaba, no decía nada. Estaba mudo.

-Bueno... entonces fue ese día que tuve que asesinar a mis padres. Desde luego te dijimos que fue una bola de asaltantes, pero bueno... a decir verdad me hubiera gustado asesinarte a ti también, digo, te hubiera evitado esto. Después de eso, Madara me ofreció protección junto con Obito y me fui a vivir con ellos en Estados Unidos, desde ahí empezamos a reforzar Akatsuki. En un principio la banda criminal sólo era conocida en Tokio y en Konoha, con el tiempo, como te expliqué varias personas se unieron a nuestra causa. Por ejemplo, el chico de lentes es un jodido genio, además él se dedica a realizar la marihuana ya que es Médico y sabe de Química, así que él fabrica combinaciones de drogas como éxtasis, piedra, crack, entre otras... Por otro lado Kakazu es un hombre de ascendencia turca, él se dedica al lavado de dinero y él en cierto modo nos patrocina. El otro miembro se llama Hidan, él se dedica en teoría, a rezar por nosotros... aunque él en algún momento fue un ex soldado turco. Y bueno, la chica de cabello azul se llama Konan, ella en realidad no se dedica a nada simplemente nos da "el pitazo" de cuando se ve alguna patrulla.

Naruto abría a cada segundo bien los ojos, no entendía las palabras de Itachi, o más bien no las asimilaba.

-Y así se conforma Akatsuki, bueno, claro que teníamos otros miembros como Kisame, ese tipo era bueno en las armas blancas pero cayó en combate. Otro miembro importante fue Orochimaru pero el buscó su propio camino, es decir nos traicionó y al final tuvimos que asesinarlo. Zabuza murió en una persecución con la policía de Bombay y bueno, así se resume la organización, narcotráfico, asesinato y armas.

-¿Por qué?- la voz de Naruto era entrecortada, no estaba enojado, estaba decepcionado - ¿Por qué aceptaste esto?-

-Bueno, ¿sabes acerca de los Uzumaki?-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, entonces sabes sobre kyubi, ese espíritu lo poseen en esa familia, o lo poseían, se presume que Naruto sea el jinchuriki de ese espíritu. Si tuviéramos a kyubi podríamos ser dueños del mundo si lo quisiéramos. Por otro lado ese poder no lo tenemos, sin embargo- levantó su dedo índice- tenemos un poder especial, nuestro bisabuelo Tajima Uchiha logró hacerse de ese poder, llamado sharingan- en ese momento Itachi hizo una posición de manos extraña y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojizo, y tenía puntitos color negros. Naruto se quedó estático.

_-Mierda... ¿Qué es ese poder? ¿Era de los Uzumaki? –_

-Sasuke... tú también tienes este poder, claro, si lo deseas. ¿Recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, claro que recordaba ese día... ya que fue cuando rompió un jarrón muy importante de la casa de los Uchiha y fue, cuando vio por primera vez al abuelo de Sasuke.

-Ese día, fue tu fiesta, un día antes del asesinato de nuestros padres. Madara habló conmigo... y me explicó todo esto, me prometió el poder ocular a cambio de asesinar a mi familia, lamentablemente no te maté a ti ¿sabes por qué? Por pena...

-¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza Itachi?!-

-Sé que me odias, pero no es suficiente, no puedes hacerme daño mientras tenga estos ojos-

Naruto no sabía mucho de peleas, en alguna ocasión llegó a pelearse en la secundaria, pero de ahí a pelar a muerte... era otra cosa. Se posicionó y se puso en una postura clásica para iniciar una pelea. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola

-Te repito, con estos ojos soy impenetrable, y aunque pongas esa postura de pelea yo tengo una pistola-

Naruto estaba temblando, sus manos sudaban. Una cosa era pelear, incluso con una pistola, eso le recordó a cuando eran niños... pero otra cosa era pelear con esos ojos, que probablemente tuvieron su origen hace siglos, cuando aún los shinobis existían. Una cosa era "ser normal y pelear como humano" y otra cosa era pelear "con un poder legendario casi extinto"

* * *

><p>-Hermanito... no seas tan brusco con Naruto- habló Itachi desde arriba del árbol<p>

-Pero niisan- respondió Sasuke- él siempre quiere ganar, es rápido... tenía que pegarle

-La fuerza de un hombre no se mide en golpes, sino en espíritu- respondió Itachi.

-¡Ja! ¡De veras! ¿Ves Sasuke? ¡Tu hermano es genial!- dijo Naruto mientras se abalanzaba a Sasuke y sacaba una pistola de plástico, estaba a punto de "dispararle" con el arma cuando de repente llegó Mikoto...

-¡Niños!- gritó Mikoto mientras salía al jardín de la casa de los Uchiha- dejen de jugar Policías y ladrones, es hora de comer.

-¿Qué hizo para la comida Mikoto-san?- preguntó Naruto mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-Oh querido- dijo ella mientras despeinaba el pelo rubio de Naruto – onigris y por supuesto, Ramen.

-¡Nissan!- gritó Sasuke mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Itachi con una mirada dulce

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser líder de la policía de Konoha y quiero hacer justicia en el mundo ¡quiero ser abogado!- respondió el niño de casi ocho años de edad

-Oh, lo lograrás, nunca olvides que un hombre es poderoso mentalmente, no importa la fuerza externa.

* * *

><p>-¿Esto ya no es como jugar policías y ladrones, verdad Itachi?- contestó Naruto mientras se ponía enfrente de él -¡Anda! ¡Dispara de una jodida vez si es que tienes las agallas suficientes!<p>

Itachi bajó la mirada mientras acercaba la pistola a la frente de "su hermano".

-No, esto ya no es un juego de policías y ladrones. Esta vez no llegará mamá a gritar y decir que ya está la comida, esta vez nada te salvará hermanito...-

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Feliz año nuevo ¡Yep! disculpen ustedes mi falta de actualizaciones pero les traigo nuevo capítulo. Para mayores noticias de mis posibles desapariciones busquen en facebook Tamahara Chan, es mi página personal donde subo algunas fotos de los animes que me agradan y subo noticias. ¡Sayonara!


	16. Sólo tu cuerpo sigue aquí

_Quisiera saber si eres tú. Sólo tú cuerpo sigue aquí, esperando por ti_

_-Capitulo 11-_

๑

**N/A:** Estimados lectores, recuerden que Sasuke y Naruto cambiaron de cuerpos, pero sus pensamientos siguen siendo de ellos. Por ejemplo, sí Sasuke habla con Sakura ella lo verá como un rubio de ojos azules, es decir... Naruto. Pongo esta nota para que no se confundan.

๑

-¡Naruto!- gritó desesperada la ojiperla -¡Por fin despiertas!

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, sentía como su cabeza iba explotar. Pero se puso de pie rápidamente, haciendo que tirará algunos objetos de la enfermería escolar. Observó todo mientras sentía su corazón latir a todo lo que daba.

_-Sólo fue una pesadilla- _suspiró pesadamente mientras observaba a las tres chicas que estaban enfrente de él, una de ellas era Hinata, la otra era Sakura y la otra chica era la enfermera de la Facultad, su nombre era Shizune.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la enfermera de cabello corto mientras se acercaba a él para tomar su temperatura corporal -¡Dios mío! ¡estás ardiendo!

-Shizune- dijo en un murmullo Sakura -¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está como "ido"?

Sasuke estaba con los ojos fijos en la nada, ni siquiera observaba a las mujeres, en condiciones normales les hubiera dicho que se largaran, que estaba jodidamente bien, pero esta vez no tenía fuerzas. Sentía como el sudor golpeaba su cara, podía sentir que su corazón se le salía del pecho. Aquella pesadilla que tuvo fue la peor de su vida, es cierto, dicen que las peores pesadillas ocurren en la vida real pero lo que él vio en esa pesadilla fue terrible. Apretó los puños y se paró de nuevo, haciendo que las tres chicas lo jalaran para que se volviera a sentar. Él las empujó y salió de la enfermería, caminaba en zigzag, y no era para menos se sentía devastado. Como pudo corrió, bueno... más bien caminaba rápido.

Llegó al jardín de la Facultad mientras observaba su reloj de mano.

_-2:15- _suspiró para sí mismo mientras daba un gritó ahogado _–No puede ser-_

Sasuke había soñado que a las dos de la tarde, su mejor amigo estaba encontrándose con Itachi y este estaba dispuesto a asesinarlo. En el sueño todo parecía real y según la conversación... todo se estaba desarrollando en Tokio

_-Al diablo la escuela-_ dijo Sasuke para sí, mientras trataba de correr a todo lo que daba

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura quien corría a toda velocidad, seguida de Hinata -¿Qué mierda haces?

Sasuke las miró con odio. No podía decirles lo que le ocurría.

-Tengo que irme- dijo mientras trataba de caminar.

-¡Estás idiota!- gritó Sakura con los ojos llorosos – Tienes mucha temperatura y acabas de sufrir un desmayo ¿estás demente?

-¿A dónde te diriges Naruto? – preguntó Hinata mientras se encogía de hombros...

-A mi casa, tengo que hablar urgentemente con Jiraiya.

-Puedo llevarte a tu casa- dijo Hinata mientras sacaba las llaves de su coche.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Hinata por el amor de Dios no seas tan condescendiente! ¡Por favor!-

-Sakura... quizá lo que siente Naruto es un deseo de irse de la Facultad, deberíamos respetar su decisión.

-¡Al diablo con esto! ¡Él debe ir al Hospital, Hyuga!-

Sasuke tomó el brazo de Hinata mientras le decía al oído.

_-Gracias por entender-_

-Vale, vale- dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño – Iré con ustedes...

Los tres chicos iban en el Audi color negro de Hinata, ella era heredera del Clan Hyuga y por lo regular nunca usaba el coche, salvo para ir de la escuela a la casa y viceversa, jamás lo había usado para ir a una fiesta o brincarse las clases. Pero esta era una situación que requería de ello.

-Indícame dónde vives- dijo Hinata mientras pisaba el acelerador del coche

-Vale- dijo Sasuke mientras se tocaba su cabeza, dolía y mucho.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya estaba como zombie. Tenía en un jarrón otro litro de café, mientras que cajetillas de cigarro inundaban el piso de la sala. Ya había pasado un día desde que Tsunade y Naruto se habían ido y no había rastros de ellos. Intentó marcar repetidas ocasiones al celular de ambos pero no daba resultado. Se sentía como una mierda estando ahí sentado sin poder hacer nada. Miró el reloj de la pared y eran las 2:30 de la tarde. Suspiró cansado, según Sasuke llegaría hasta las 5 o hasta las 6 del Instituto. De repente un golpe azotó la puerta, haciendo que Jiraiya saliera corriendo a toda velocidad. Abrió la puerta.<p>

-¡Sasuke!- gritó por la impresión, haciendo que las dos chicas que estaban junto a él se quedaran estupefactas. Jiraiya hizo cara de inocente mientras hacía señas de que pasaran.

_-¿Sasuke?- _pensó Sakura para sí misma mientras dejaban en un sillón a Naruto

-¿Qué sucedió hermosuras?- preguntó Jiraiya, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojará y Sakura apretará sus puños.

-Naruto... se desmayó desde hace unas horas y creó se quedó dormido pero tiene que ser tratado en un Hospital – señaló Sakura.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- se escuchaba decir a Sasuke quien estaba medio dormido- dejen a Naruto... Itachi...Itachi

Las dos chicas se quedaron petrificadas, era cierto su amigo tenía una pesadilla pero no entendían nada.

Jiraiya fue a la cocina y sacó una bandeja de agua. Las dos chicas hicieron un signo de interrogación.

-¡No!- gritó Sasuke mientras se incorporaba. Jiraiya reía divertido mientras que las dos chicas se les salían una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-Y dime señor casanova... ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Jiraiya mientras le guiñaba con un ojo

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó de nuevo mientras se tapaba la cara, una pose muy hermosa ante los ojos de Sakura y Hinata.

-Esto no es bueno, mierda ¡¿qué hora es?!- preguntó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie, fracasando ya que se cayó.

-¡Tonto!- gritó Sakura mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza, Sasuke sollozó un poco, ahora recordaba que su amigo le decía que la pelirosa tenía una fuerza brutal, ahora lo entendía.

-Vale, vale son las 2:35 de la tarde- dijo Jiraiya mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Debo ir a Tokio inmediatamente antes de que den las cinco!- dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de incorporarse, haciendo que todos en la sala se quedaran expectantes.

-¡Eso es imposible!- gruñó Sakura- Aunque quisieras ir, los camiones a Tokio salen cada media hora...tendrías que esperar hasta las 3, además... a Tokio haces más de tres horas.

-Yo-yo puedo llevarte Naruto- dijo Hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Me vale quien me lleve pero que sea ya!

-Basta hijo- se escuchó decir a Jiraiya.

-¡La vida de mi mejor amigo está en peligro!- exclamó Sasuke haciendo que Jiraiya se quedará estupefacto.

-¿La vida de Sasuke?- dijo Sakura con los ojos vidriosos

-¡Vamos Naruto!- dijo Hinata mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en el Audi, Sasuke estaba enfrente en el lugar del copiloto mientras que Sakura y Jiraiya estaban en los asientos de atrás.

Hinata puso en marcha el carro y comenzó a conducir. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no se imaginaba que la ojiperla fuera tan buena al volante, incluso era muy veloz ya que iban a ciento treinta kilómetros por hora, más le valía que llegaran con vida y antes de las cinco.

-Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haber vendido mi bochito- dijo Jiraiya mientras le corría una lágrima.

-Bah, ese bochito era de modelo mexicano y a lo mucho corría a diez kilómetros por hora - exclamó Sasuke. Era cierto, alguna vez estuvo en ese coche ya que un día ellos le dieron aventón a su casa cuando era de noche.

-¡Deja al bochito! ¡Ese Volkswagen era sagrado!- contraatacó Jiraiya.

-¡Ya!- gritó Sakura exaltada- Me vale una mierda el bochito, en este instante no debemos distraer a Hinata.

-Gracias por la consideración- se escuchó decir a la ojiperla quien conducía como alma que se la llevaba el diablo.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Naruto a la chica de ojos amarillos y cabello azul.<p>

-No quisiera que Itachi sufriera de nuevo- respondió ella mientras se alejaban de aquel "lugar". Ella conducía una camioneta a toda velocidad.

Naruto tragó pesadamente. Hacía apenas cuarenta minutos pudo haber muerto de no haber sido por la chica que estaba junto a él.

-¿Esto ya no es como jugar policías y ladrones, verdad Itachi?- contestó Naruto mientras se ponía enfrente de el -¡Anda! ¡Dispara de una jodida vez si es que tienes las agallas suficientes!

Itachi bajó la mirada mientras acercaba la pistola a la frente de "su hermano".

-No, esto ya no es un juego de policías y ladrones. Esta vez no llegará mamá a gritar y decir que ya está la comida, esta vez nada te salvará hermanito...-

En ese momento, Itachi estaba cargando la pistola y estaba a nada de disparar cuando de repente se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Era una mujer de cabello azul quien corría a toda velocidad, le apuntó con una pistola al hombro de Itachi haciendo que este, a su vez disparará a un tanque de gas que se encontraba en la terraza del lugar.

-¿¡Estás idiota!?– gritó Konan mientras lo seguía con la mirada, sin bajar nunca la pistola.

Naruto temblaba, gracias a Dios la bala perdida de Itachi no le dio a él, si no se hubiera movido a tiempo ahorita ya tendría el cerebro hecho una gelatina roja.

-Konan- suspiró, mientras se tocaba su hombro el cual sangraba –Gracias.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y le dijo – lo mejor será que me lo lleve... eres un idiota Itachi... pero con esos ojos te descontrolas-

-En verdad Konan, gracias, tú me entiendes- dijo él mientras se seguía tocando el hombro- aunque no era necesario dispararme- Naruto se dio cuenta que los ojos rojos de Itachi habían desaparecido, y ahora, en su lugar estaban los ojos negros de siempre.

-Estoy harta de esta mierda, tienes tres minutos para bajarte y largarte como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, Itachi... ya sabes que a las cinco se supone esta el plan, así que lárgate yo me encargaré de que esta mierda se haga trizas...

-Cuida de mi hermano- se escuchó decir a Itachi, mientras le dedicaba una mirada a "Sasuke", corrió como alma que se lo lleva el diablo y desapareció.

Naruto seguía en el piso. Estaba estático, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que la bala perdida había ocasionado que rompiera varios tanques de gas.

-Sígueme- dijo ella mientras guardaba su pistola en su chamarra de piel. Al mismo tiempo sacó un encendedor y lo arrojó a donde estaban los tanques...

-¡Salta!- gritó ella.

Ambos cayeron a un bote de basura y ella tomó su mano, al mismo tiempo que corrían, metros más adelante se escuchó un estruendo mientras se veía que la construcción yacía en llamas

-Sube- dijo ella mientras se subía a una camioneta color negro, que por cierto estaba blindada. Sin decir más pisó el acelerador y se fueron a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>-¿Tu nombre es Konan, cierto?- preguntó Naruto a la chica que estaba alado de él.<p>

-Así es- respondió ella con frialdad- debemos salir de Japón antes de que den las cinco de la tarde- respondió ella

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- respondió Naruto con un tono de preocupación.

-Cariño, nos dirigimos a donde Dios nos de licencia, la verdad es que no debemos regresar por ningún motivo a Konoha o a Tokio, sino valdremos mierda... debemos salir del país ¿A dónde? A donde sea.

-No entiendo- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Yo soy la mejor amiga de Itachi y bueno...- su sonrojo era evidente- de cierta forma lo aprecio.

-¿Lo aprecias o lo quieres?- preguntó divertido

-¡Hey!- dijo ella mientras aceleraba más rápido- creo has acertado, cariño... veo que los Uchiha son muy inteligentes.

- Estoy decepcionado de él ¡de veras!- contestó Naruto -¿Por qué intentó matarme?

-Bueno... era un plan de Itachi, él siempre ha querido que yo me salga de Akatsuki a decir verdad yo tenía una vida de lo más normal, una chica inteligente de buena familia, buen promedio y fina educación. Y mírame ahora...

-¿Pero que te pasó?-

Naruto podía observar que la chica tenía varios percings alrededor del labio y la nariz, dándole un aspecto rudo. Su cabello estaba suelto y era azul. Sus ojos eran amarillos o quizá un tono ámbar. Sus facciones eran finas y pudo observar que en el cuello tenía un tatuaje que decía "libertad".

Konan suspiró cansada mientras contó su historia.

-Cariño, no sé porque te cuento mi hermosa historia pero lo diré en lo que llegamos al aeropuerto de Osaka. Queda a unas horas de Tokio, tendremos que llevar antes de las cinco y tomar el primer vuelo que haya a donde sea. Bien mi nombre real era "Tenshi". Yo nací en el pequeño pueblo de Amegakure, al sur de Japón. Mi familia era de las más respetadas y nos dedicábamos a la extracción de piedras preciosas. – le enseñó su anillo, era de color blanco y se podía decir que decía "Tigre blanco"- Y bueno, en esa región era muy común la lluvia. Yo crecí como una princesa, literalmente. Lo tenía todo, una familia, educación, en fin. Pasó que llegue a la edad de diecisiete años. Un día iba camino a mi escuela como todos los días y de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación que yo no conocí- apretó sus puños al volante- fui violada.

Naruto se estremeció al oír eso, podía notar que la herida de Konan no había sanado.

-Cuando me enteré, frente a mi estaba ese tal Obito Uchiha, ese hijo de puta fue el que me violó. Lo quise matar, lo quise estrangular pero no pude. Finalmente quise huir de ese lugar y lo hice. Cuando llegué a mi antigua casa me encontré con que había moños negros, en efecto. Había muerto para ellos. Desesperada busqué a mi novio, su nombre era Haku pero... él ya estaba saliendo con otra chica. ¿Qué sentido tenía mi vida si mis padres ya me habían enterrado y si mi novio ya estaba saliendo con otra? Me sentí impura así que caminé y me encontré de nuevo con ese hijo de puta. Él me ofreció todo lo que yo me merecía a cambio de fidelidad. Negué en el primer momento y él me dijo "me necesitaras perra". Al pasar de los meses, supe que no podía vivir de la caridad y fui a buscarlo y ahí fue cuando me presentó a toda la bola de asquerosos de Akatsuki, todos son unos bastardos, todos menos Itachi. Poco a poco llegué a confiar en él y le dije que en cualquier momento me saldría de esa organización y me vengaría de cada uno...oh si cariño, todos y cada uno de ellos me violaron. Menos Itachi, él no podía salvarme ya que siempre estaba en negocios gracias al marrano de Kakazu ¿ahora entiendes?, cariño... Itachi es mi mejor amigo, hermano y protector es la única persona que tengo, él me confió su vida y sé que ese tal Uzumaki y tú son lo más importante en sus vidas, todo esto estaba previamente planeado aunque... Itachi se salió de control por ese poder ocular...

Naruto se quedó estático al tiempo que veía a la chica, no podía creer el infierno que pudo haber vivido.

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido?- su voz era entre cortada, la chica le causaba una gran pena.

-Cariño, cuando estas rodeada de hombres las veinticuatro horas del día aprendes a sobrevivir, tuve que aprender a usar armas y a ser ruda. Por ello mi tatuaje que dice "libertad" ¿sabes? Lo único que me queda de mi antigua vida es el anillo que te mostré, es lo único. Fuera de eso, mi antigua vida quedó enterrada y en el olvido. Por eso cuando ingresé a los dieciocho años a Akatsuki cambié mi nombre y dejé de ser Tenshi para convertirme en Konan.

-Vaya... ¿qué edad tienes?

-Bueno... soy de la edad de Itachi, cariño...tengo veintitrés años de edad.

-Tu vida ha pasado demasiado rápido...

-Lo sé, pero gracias a Itachi podré ser liberada de toda esta mierda

-¿Por eso nos dirigimos a algún lugar de algún país?

-Así es, el ya había planeado esto para que yo huyera de Akatsuki, lo que me preocupa es él... y lo que te contó.

-¿Eh?

-Lo escuché todo y te puedo decir que Itachi es el alma mas buena que jamás haya conocido.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- gritó Naruto haciendo que Konan bajara la velocidad del automóvil - ¡El asesinó a los padres de Sasuke!

-¿disculpa? Cariño... tú eres Sasuke

-Umm bueno sí, pero ¡él los asesinó!

La chica soltó una risita ahogada.

-Eso fue lo que Madara le dijo que dijera... como te dije, cariño, Itachi es una buena persona capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo con tal de que los demás no sufran.

-No entiendo nada Konan, ve al grano-

-Bien... todo lo que te dijo fue una gran mentira, yo sé la verdad y créeme que en este momento traicionaré a Itachi por decirte la verdad, pero creo que ya estás un poco grande como para seguir encerrado en esa mentira... bien...todo empezó aquella noche cuando me confió su vida...

* * *

><p>-Estoy rezando por todos ustedes chicos, el Dios Jashin está de nuestra parte- dijo el chico llamado Hidan.<p>

-¡Cállate mocoso!- gritó el hombre de turbante –Maldita perra malparida- dijo entre dientes.

-Ya chicos- los calmó Kabuto- Por lo que se ve, Konan, Sasuke e Itachi han huido.

-No deben ir muy lejos- contestó Kakazu, el hombre del turbante.

-Lo sé, pero los jefes estarán tan molestos que probablemente nos castren a los tres- contestó Kabuto mientras hacia una mueca –Cuando Madara y Obito se enteren les aseguro que eso pasará.

-Yo rezaré para que no ocurra, amigos- dijo Hidan

-¿Y dónde estará Itachi?- preguntó Kakazu.

-Ni idea- contestó Kabuto – pero bueno, esos tres se encargaron de incendiar nuestro departamento o más bien – frunció el ceño –todo el edificio

-¿A dónde deberíamos ir?-

De repente, en la calle donde se encontraba el edificio había policías y bomberos tratando de apagar el incendio que se había suscitado.

-Caballeros- dijo Kabuto- creo que deberíamos irnos al escondite

-No me gusta estar ahí- dijo Hidan – no es un lugar apto para orar.

-A nosotros nos vale una reverenda mierda si puedes o no rezar- contestó Kakazu

Los tres hombres se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron que Obito y Madara se bajaban de un automóvil.

-Jefe- dijo en un susurro Kabuto -¿no se supone estaría en Turquía?

-Ni loco, eso dije a ver qué hacían y bueno- rodó sus ojos al edificio que estaba pocas calles atrás- creo se divirtieron un poco

Obito suspiró – ¿Dónde está Itachi?

-Etto- Hidan empezó a sacar un collar en forma de cruz.

-¡Hidan!- lo regañó Kakazu- discúlpenos Jefe- hizo una leve reverencia- pero al parecer el chico no quería ese millón de dólares.

-Ni se los íbamos a dar- replicó Madara- No contestes una pregunta con otra Kakazu, ¿Dónde está Itachi?

-Él se largó, se dio a la fuga o sabrá Jashin donde estarán – dijo Hidan mientras rezaba sus plegarias.

Madara frunció el ceño mientras tomaba a Hidan del cuello – Sé que tú eres el mas blandito de aquí y él que dice la verdad- volteó a mirar a Kabuto y a Kakazu- dime, donde está Itachi.

-No lo sé Jefe, pero ni Konan ni Sasuke están.

Obito bufó mientras que Madara azotó en un movimiento a Hidan, haciendo que Kabuto y Kakazu quedaran paralizados

-Suban al auto- dijo Madara, todos asintieron

* * *

><p>-Debes darte prisa Hinata- dijo Sasuke mientras observaba el reloj de mano que tenia – Nos quedan treinta minutos.<p>

-¡Por Dios! ¡Naruto! Hemos acortado el viaje casi a la mitad, ya casi llegamos a Tokio- dijo la pelirosa en defensa de su amiga ojiperla.

-Es cierto hijo- apoyó Jiraiya – Por lo general se hacen cuatro horas a Tokio desde Konoha y apenas han pasado dos y ya nos queda muy poco de camino, yo calculo que en veinte minutos ya estaremos a las afueras de Tokio.

-Eso espero- dijo Sasuke mientras observaba la ventana haciendo que algo causará su atención -¡detente!- gritó al mismo tiempo que Hinata frenaba haciendo que Sasuke y Jiraiya quedaran estupefactos.

Sasuke bajó del auto y observó a un hombre, vestía con un pantalón color negro y una playera del mismo color. No lo confundió. Era él... ¿pero qué hacia caminando en la carretera?

* * *

><p><strong>NA **¿Me odian? Entenderé si lo hacen u-u pero, como les dije, ¡terminaré todos mis fics! y aquí está un capítulo espero sea de su agrado, en la semana estaré actualizando quizá un poco más. (Eso espero) Para nuevas novedades y avisos busquen en facebook una página llamada "Tamahara Chan"


	17. Y porque me volví tu infierno

Quisiera saber que sería ser tú y porque me volví tu infierno

_-Capitulo 12-_

๑

Jiraiya frunció el ceño, a decir verdad él estaba confiando en el instinto de Sasuke, no sabía que había pasado como para que de un momento a otro este estuviera tan desesperado por llegar a Tokio, nada bueno seria.

Sakura y Hinata quedaron un poco asustadas al oír como Naruto azotaba la puerta del Audi negro para bajarse, era cierto a lo lejos se divisaba un hombre, pero les sorprendió que a pesar de que su amigo estaba desesperado por llegar a Tokio se había tomado el atrevimiento de bajar del coche para encontrarse con ese hombre.

-¡Itachi!- gritó Sasuke haciendo que los que estaban en el automóvil voltearan hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Jiraiya salió del automóvil inmediatamente seguido de Sakura. Hinata estaba desconfiada así que mejor se quedó en el volante.

Itachi frunció el ceño, mientras observaba a las personas que estaban alrededor del chico rubio, suspiró cansado

_-Cuanto has crecido Naruto...-_ se sentía a desmayar, la herida que le propicio apropósito Konan no había dejado de sangrar en esas últimas dos horas, sin embargo tuvo que salir de aquella explosión y no tuvo más remedio que correr hasta que finalmente se cansó.

-¡Por Dios! – el rostro de Sakura palideció por un momento al ver la herida del hombro del chico -¿Naruto lo conoces?- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba fríamente a "su hermano".

Itachi no sabía si huir, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Sakura lo detuvo y lo acostó en el piso. Sasuke sintió como su estomago se revolvía del coraje ¿celos?

-¡Hinata!- gritó Sakura.

La ojiperla salió del automóvil y vio la escena no pudo evitar soltar un grito al ver la sangre que había en el pavimento de la carretera.

-Trae el botiquín de mi mochila, por favor- Sakura aún no era médico pero por lo menos en ese semestre aprendió a curar heridas como la que estaba enfrente de ella. Además de que estaba aprendiendo a que medicamentos usar en caso de una herida de ese tipo. Hinata se acercó con timidez y le acercó el botiquín – Gracias- dijo la pelirosa mientras lo abría

-Vienes preparada Sakura- dijo Jiraiya – Creo que Tsunade te ha enseñado mucho.

-¿Usted conoce a Tsunade?- preguntó Sakura mientras abría los ojos de par en par –

-Es mi novia, querida.

Como si estuviera en otro mundo Sasuke observaba todo el movimiento ajeno a él, simplemente pensaba en Itachi y en el pasado

-Gracias- dijo Itachi a la pelirosa- eres muy amable

-Y bien- interrumpió Sasuke, le molestaba la cercanía que había entre la pelirosa y su hermano -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hinata- contestó Sakura- No creo que sea buena idea tener a este chico en la intemperie, he curado sus heridas y he parado la hemorragia y creo que lo mejor seria...

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó Jiraiya- este chico debe saber porque estamos aquí ¿no es así Itachi Uchiha?

Las dos chicas se quedaron en shock, ahí fue cuando a Sakura le cayó el veinte, todo coincidía, Itachi el hombre al que había curado era hermano de Sasuke...tal y como él lo dijo ese día.

"_Verás... ayer mi padre dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno, generalmente me compara con mi hermano mayor y eso me resulta un poco estresante_

_-Umm... ¿hermano mayor, eh?_

_-Si... mi hermano es bueno en todo lo que hace, es perfecto-"_

-Con que tú eres hermano de Sasuke- interrumpió Sakura.

-Así es- se apresuró a contestar Sasuke.

Jiraiya se acercó a Itachi y lo cargó hasta el automóvil.

-Esto nos ha quitado tiempo- bufó molesto mientras apretaba sus puños- Antes de las cinco ¿crees que puedas Hinata?- preguntó Sasuke

-¿De qué hablan?- interrumpió Itachi, todos estaban sentados en el automóvil de la ojiperla.

-Tenemos que llegar a Tokio antes de las cinco...tenemos que recuperar a Na...digo a Sasuke- respondió.

Itachi suspiró pesadamente, se encontraba en el asiento de atrás en medio de Jiraiya y de Sakura – No lo encontraran en Tokio-

Todos voltearon hacia el chico de jeans color negro y playera negra.

-Él está rumbo al aeropuerto de Osaka, mas les vale llegar a tiempo ya que dudo que Konan tenga el celular encendido.

Todos pusieron cara de confusión.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Sasuke haciendo que la ojiperla se asustara- Ya oíste, nos dirigimos a Osaka.

-Pero Na-na-naruto-kun,... Osaka nos llevará unas tres horas de camino extras-

-Me da igual, llegaremos ahí tan rápido como lo hicimos hasta aquí.

-Esperen- interrumpió Itachi – por lo que más quieran no se vayan por el camino de Tokio, es decir no atraviesen la ciudad.

-Pero eso nos llevará más tiempo – dijo Sakura – nos llevará un par de horas si nos vamos por el camino de Iwagakure

-Yo indicaré el camino, sé una ruta corta- dijo Itachi – esta nos llevará el mismo tiempo que atravesando la ciudad

-En ese caso- contestó Hinata segura de sí misma- Indícame el camino

-Sí-

Hinata sabía que si no llegaba a su casa le iría mal, pero no le importaba ya era mayor de edad y si estaba en sus manos salvar a Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto lo haría. Haría todo lo posible, de una u otra manera en ese momento todos dependían de ella ya que era la que tenía el automóvil. No le importaba si la castigaban, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Puso el pie en el acelerador y arrancó el coche.

-¿Konan?- peguntó Jiraiya después de varios minutos de viaje.

-Es una amiga mía, ella se llevó a Sasuke al aeropuerto- frunció el ceño ante la mirada de todos – ella está de nuestro lado.

Las únicas que no entendían nada era Hinata y Sakura, ellas estaban ajenas a lo que pasaba

-¿No debías estar con el abuelo?- preguntó Sasuke

-Es una larga la historia pero nos tendieron una trampa

-¿Eh?- exclamó Jiraiya -¿Cómo está eso?

-A mi Madara me dijo que Sasuke había ido por su cuenta a Akatsuki y a Sasuke le dijeron que íbamos a visitarlo... que encuentro tan conmovedor.

-¿Akatsuki?- la voz de Hinata parecía de un fantasma, tragó saliva mientras seguía manejando – Mi padre me ha hablado un poco de ello, es una Organización Criminal dedicada al narcotráfico, armas y asesinato ¿no?

Sakura quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba al hombre que tenía junto a ella.

-Así es-

Hinata dudó por un momento si seguir manejando, la verdad no entendía nada y le daba miedo ¿y si la policía los detenía?

-No debes de tener miedo- la tranquilizó Itachi adivinando sus pensamientos – es cierto que soy uno de sus miembros pero en este momento estoy interesado en derrocar a la Organización, ya es tiempo...

Jiraiya sacó su teléfono celular y marco por milésima vez el número de Tsunade. No contestó.

-Maldita Tsunade- dijo para sí mismo, aunque todos lo escucharon.

-¿Qué pasa con Tsunade?- preguntó Sakura.

-Se fue a las ruinas Uzushiogakure- contestó.

_-Con que hablan de Tsunade Senju...aunque más bien seria Tsunade Senju Uzumaki- _pensó Itachi –_la tía abuela de Naruto..._

* * *

><p>Naruto seguía a la espera de escuchar a Konan, ya habían pasado cerca de una hora y ella no hablaba ni decía nada. Era como si tratara de procesar todo.<p>

-Vale si no me quieres contar lo de Itachi está bien pero ¿qué hora es?

-Las cinco de la tarde en punto, llegaremos quizá dentro de dos horas a Osaka, tomamos el camino más largo, el de Iwagakure

-¿Por qué?

-Será mejor ya que no nos perseguirán para alguien que trae prisa lo mejor es que tome el camino rápido ¿no? Es por lógica, en cambio si se toma el camino largo es menos ilógico.

-Hmp...

-Bueno, si te contaré lo de Itachi pero quiero seas discreto, por favor. No sé qué consecuencias pueda traer...

-Vale...

-Konan- Itachi apareció en el apartamento en el que aquel entonces estábamos los Akatsuki

-Itachi... ¿no deberías estar en Turquía con Kakazu?- le pregunté recordando que Madara lo había enviado allá para firmar unos negocios de drogas

-Sí, pero sabes que no me gusta que te quedes sola con esos bastardos- sentí como yo misma me ruborizaba.

-Hmp...

-¿No te han hecho nada?

-No- le mentí, desde luego que me habían hecho muchas cosas.

-Bueno...

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada- se sentó en un sillón y suspiró, yo sabía que tenía algo, no lo conocía muy bien pero en esos dos años supe que ese suspiro era de nostalgia

-Puedes contarme, tú ya sabes mi vida.

-Konan- se acercó a mí, sentí su respiración en mi cara- Sé que puedo contar contigo pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderte.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar tan rápido. Sin duda es hombre me gustaba y mucho

Pronto se levantó del sillón y tomó mi rostro, ¡estaba llorando! ¡Oh Dios! Itachi Uchiha estaba llorando, me estremecí, nunca en mi vida había visto a un hombre llorar, y, menos a uno como Itachi, él siempre se veía tan frio, despreocupado, serio, como si fuera inmune a los sentimientos. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó como nunca antes alguien me había abrazado. Sentí sus lágrimas.

-Hace muchos años- era como si fuera a contar un cuento para niños, pero después me di cuenta de que no era así – Yo tenía una familia, mi primo mayor se llamaba Shisui Uchiha, era mi mejor amigo. Mi madre Mikoto, mi padre Fugaku y mi pequeño hermano llamado Sasuke. No conocía más familia que ellos, bueno, mi padre había mencionado en muchas ocasiones a un tal Obito Uchiha y a Madara, el primero era mayor que Shisui, es decir mi primo pero mucho más mayor que Shisui. Y Madara era mi abuelo. Mi padre siempre me consideró un genio y en muchas ocasiones me dijo que cuando él muriera o se hiciera viejo quería que yo me encargará de la Policía de Konoha, a decir verdad esa Organización de Policías pertenecía a los Uchiha desde tiempos antiguos, cuando terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Konoha pasó a ser una ciudad y Tokio fue la capital del país. Hiruzen Sarutobi fue quien nos dio ese derecho, él fue tercer y último Hokage-

Me explicó la fundación de Konoha y como la Familia Senju y Uchiha se peleaban, me habló de la traición de Tajima Uchiha, padre de Madara y respectivo bisabuelo de Itachi. Me habló de los poderes de los Uzumaki y cómo fue que su bisabuelo obtuvo el poder del sharingan. Eventualmente ese poder fue genético, y bueno...todos los Uchihas eran portadores de ese poder.

-Bueno, un día... mi abuelo quería seguir con ese legado de venganza y asesinar a todos los Uzumaki, como lo hizo en el pasado su padre Tajima. Obito quedó huérfano desde pequeño y él fue como su hijo. Así que ambos formaron una pequeña organización en contra del Clan Uchiha, eso fue al principio. Su nombre era Akatsuki. Todo iba muy bien hasta que Obito fue proclamado líder de la policía de Tokio, Shisui era líder de la Policía de Konoha, ya que, mi padre le había dejado el puesto, yo aún era muy joven como para asumir ese cargo, tan solo tenía once añ siempre fue un hombre recto y siempre tuvo sus ideales de paz. Él llevó a muy buenos rumbos a la Policía pero siempre en las reuniones, que por cierto eran escasas, de los Uchiha mi primo Shisui se peleaba con mi primo Obito. Esas peleas se convirtieron hasta cierto punto en repudio. Mi padre me contaba todo ya que me consideraba su hombre de confianza ¿por qué? porque según el yo era día, pasó que Shisui le avisó a mi padre que Minato Namikaze acudió a la oficina de Konoha argumentando que, tenía que proteger a su esposa y a su hijo. Mi padre quedó algo confundido pero después Shisui le dijo que la esposa de Minato, -el abogado más importante de Konoha- era nada más y nada menos que Kushina Uzumaki la jinchuriki de kyubi, el espíritu de los deseos. Mi padre entendió que seguramente ese tal Minato quería protección. Shisui se la brindó.Ambos hicieron buena amistad, mi primo y Minato. Pero, pasó que el señor Namikaze le dio datos de esa pequeña organización conocida como Akatsuki. Shisui puso manos a la obra y encontró muchas irregularidades en la Policia de Tokio y se alarmó. Después Minato le dijo que debían unir fuerzas ya que era probable que algún Uchiha estuviera detrás de esa organización. Finalmente Minato supo quién era el líder y el sub líder, pero cuando lo supo una amenaza de muerte le había llegado, eso fue por octubre. Minato sabía que moriría junto con su esposa, pero lo curioso era que Kushina ya no era la jinchuriki, desde luego que eso Akatsuki lo desconocía. Meses después, fueron asesinados. Esa fue la respuesta para Shisui. Justo cuando iba a meter la denuncia al estado mayor de Japón fue asesinado por Akatsuki, o mejor dicho por Madara. Mi padre quedó consternado de tales hechos, pero se enteró que el niño de la familia de Minato estaba vivo, así que él retomó su puesto en la Policía de Konoha para mantener el orden, aunque los medios de comunicación estaban paralizados ya que Akatsuki era una nota amarillista en todos los diarios de Konoha y Tokio. Mi padre me contaba todo a detalle, desde luego no le diría esto a mi madre, ya que ella era ajena a los Uchiha. Esto ocasionó que mi hermano menor sintiera celos por mí. Mi padre empezó a temer por su vida y la de todos. Poco a poco estaba descubriendo quien era el líder de Akatsuki. Fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano, un día 23 de julio. Yo tenía escasos once años, próximo a cumplir los doce. En eso, mi abuelo se acerco a mí. Yo empezaba a desconfiar de él por obvios motivos y nos dirigimos al patio de atrás de la casa, me dijo que yo era muy inteligente como para tener once años, me preguntó por mis estudios y yo le dije que pronto pasaría a la secundaria. Él frunció el ceño y sacó toda la sopa. Me puso una pistola sobre mi sien mientras me decía que si decía esto a mi padre mataría a mi hermano. El mismo me dijo que iba a matar a mis padres, pero que dejaría vivo a Sasuke, ya que después le serviría. Yo en ese momento quise matarlo pero me era imposible. Madara me amenazó, dijo que si yo decía algo mi hermano moriría ante mis ojos. Al día siguiente, mis padres fueron asesinados. Le tuve que mentir a Sasuke y tratar de mentirme a mí mismo diciendo que "habían sido asaltados" o algo por el estilo, Sasuke casi se muere del dolor y yo me sentí tan culpable, si tan solo le hubiera dicho a mis padres pero ya no había tiempo de arrepentimientos. Madara me mandó llamar y dijo que era momento para que yo fuera su peón de guerra. Yo fruncí el ceño y me dijo –querido, yo soy el padre de Akatsuki- soltó una risa chillona y atrás de él apareció el sínico de Obito, tenía las cenizas de mis padres en sus manos. En ese momento sentí que mis ojos ardían y fue cuando Madara y Obito quedaron maravillados, yo tenía el Sharingan mientras que ellos aún no lo habían activado.-

Cuando Itachi me contó todo esto, sentí su dolor. Quise llorar pero no era propio de mí, él aún seguía llorando mientras me narraba todo.

-Tuve que defender a mi hermano, no podía dejarlo con esos criminales así que decidí quedarme con ellos e irme a Estados Unidos, deje a mi hermano menor en la miseria, sin compañía... aunque lo único que tenía era a su mejor amigo. Naruto Uzumaki. Ingresé a la secundaria, preparatoria y a la Universidad pero siempre fui pandillero y junté a varios hombres, entre ellos están todos los que ahora son miembros de Akatsuki. Con el paso del tiempo, mi abuelo se hizo de influencias en Turquía gracias a ese tal Kakazu, quien era de origen árabe. Él se dedicaba al lavado de dinero y así fue como Akatsuki pasó de ser una pequeña organización criminal de dos ciudades a ser una organización criminal buscada por "Bingo", la policía mundial de criminales. Cuando llegó Kabuto la reputación de Akatsuki creció ya que él era Químico-Medico y sabia como crear drogas así fue como Akatsuki se dedicó también al narcotráfico. Nunca volví a saber de mi hermano, ya que Madara no me permitía tener ningún contacto con él, es como si borrara mi vida pasada, me arrepiento el no haberle dicho a mis padres, pero tomando en cuenta la situación creo ese era el destino. Pero Gracias a Dios mi hermanito sobrevivió, él es la persona que mas me importa...y... también tú... Konan-

Respiré agitadamente, muchas dudas tenia y una de ellas era ¿qué había sido de la policía de Konoha y Tokio? Como si hubiera descifrado mi mirada me contestó.

-Quizá te preguntas que fue de la Policía de Konoha y Tokio bien, quedaron abandonadas y pasaron a ser parte del Estado Mayor de Japón, así fue como el legado de los Uchiha terminó en una noche.

Konan soltó algunas lágrimas al explicarle a "Sasuke" la historia de su hermano. Naruto sintió como sus ojos ardían, lo podía sentir.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Konan mientras miraba horrorizada

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada, sentía como sus ojos picaban.

-Tú-tú-tú- tartamudeo muchas veces – tienes el Sharingan.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Lo prometido es deuda, ¡nuevo capítulo! Tengan una bonita semana y recuerden seguirme en facebook , sólo busquen a "Tamahara Chan".

¡Sayonara!


	18. No siempre es imposible

_Si Pudiera Hacerte Volver [No Siempre Es Imposible]_

_-Capitulo 13-_

_(Parte 1)_

๑

Naruto se sentía de cierto modo débil. Sentía como sus ojos explotarían, aunque lo sabía bien, no era su cuerpo. Era el de Sasuke. Cuando escuchó a Konan decir _"sharingan" _fue como un golpe duro, había escuchado muy poco de ese poder, hacía unas horas Itachi había activado esos ojos, eran color rojos, dominantes... honestamente daban horror.

Konan dejó de manejar y estacionó la camioneta a un lado de la carretera. Su mirada estaba petrificada. Naruto no entendía que debería o que no debería hacer.

-Creo que lo mejor es que no me mires a los ojos- se escuchó decir a la peliazul.

-Claro- contestó Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos -¿así estará mejor?

Konan no sabía si reír o llorar. Ese chico era tan diferente a Itachi

-Querido, creo que es mejor que tengas los ojos cerrados- dijo ella mientras pisaba el acelerador- Pronto llegaremos a Osaka-

Naruto seguía con los ojos cerrados. No sabía si decirle la verdad a Konan a decir verdad, ella le había contado su vida y la de Itachi. Se sentiría mal consigo mismo si no lo hacía.

-Konan- seguía con los ojos cerrados, a decir verdad él no sabía como se desactivaba el sharingan – Tengo que decirte algo.

La peliazul hizo un ruido en su garganta a modo de que lo estaba escuchando. El sol se estaba metiendo en el horizonte. Eran casi las seis de la tarde.

-Yo... bueno... yo no soy yo-

Konan alzó la ceja, no entendió mucho de ello.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella.

-Bueno, hace un rato me contaste sobre un tal Naruto Uzumaki bueno... ¿qué me dijeras si te digo que Naruto soy yo?

Se escuchó como las llantas del coche rechinaban contra el asfalto de la carretera.

-¿Qué dices?- Konan tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Naruto seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Vale, vale- dijo él- creo que voy deprisa, bien es que- se encogió de hombros – tú me has contado tu vida y la de mi _casi hermano_ así que me dije ¿por qué no contarle?

Se hizo un silencio.

-¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó Naruto.

-S-sí- contestó la peliazul.

-Bueno... no te alarmes, yo ya sabía que Madara y Akatsuki asesinaron a mis padres y a los de Sasuke, él y yo somos mejores amigos desde los siete años, así que no te preocupes. Por respeto a Itachi y a Sasuke no diré nada de lo que me contaste, tranquila... estoy consciente de que estoy en un estado ciego pero ¡mujer! Hasta aquí se escuchan tus jadeos...

Konan se ruborizó, de un modo u otro eso sonó pervertido.

-Vamos, sé que seguro hiciste una cara que expresaba "maldito pervertido hijo de puta" pero vamos- jugó con sus dedos- no sé que sea esto del sharingan, te explicaré brevemente. Sasuke tiene mi cuerpo y yo tengo el de él. Es decir, que si me mataban a mí en realidad dejarían vivo a Sasuke. Todo esto se debió a un deseo que pedimos hace algunos días...

-Itachi me habló de ti en algunas ocasiones- dijo Konan mientras seguía conduciendo a una velocidad increíblemente lenta.

-¿Enserio te hablo de mi? ¡Sabía que era importante en la vida de Ita-kun!-

-Siempre me decía que tú y su hermano eran como el sol y la luna y bueno... en estas horas que estuve platicando contigo creí que quizá era sarcasmo porque tú eres muy alegre- señaló Konan.

-Vale, vale... eso aumenta mi ego pero ¿podrías conducir más rápido? Digo... estás conduciendo como a veinte kilómetros por hora, dudo que algún día lleguemos a Osaka...

Konan soltó una risita ligera, hacia mucho que no reía.

-Gracias- contestó ella mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad de la camioneta

-¿Eh?- contestó Naruto -¡joder! Ya me estoy aburriendo de tener los ojos cerrados

Konan soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Naruto volteará hacia ella, claro aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias, hacía mucho que no escuchaba mi risa- bajó la mirada mientras apretaba el volante- todos en Akatsuki son serios y fríos, todos con la mentalidad sadista. Ahí no se conocen las risas, salvó que sean risas de sadismo por algún asesinato o algún experimento.

-Oh- Naruto rascó su cabello, que ahora era de color negro.

-Gracias Naruto, Sasuke o como te llames- le esbozó una sonrisa, aunque claro, Naruto no la pudo observar.

-Oh... ya me imagino cuando conozcas a Sasuke ¡de veras!, él es muy hielito...creo que debí apodarlo "Lord Ice" o algo por el estilo... no, no- sacudió su cabeza – creo que era mejor llamarlo "Lord Dark Ice"

Konan rió hasta no más poder.

-¿Enserio es tan frio?

-No sabes...- dijo Naruto –lo que le sigue ¡ha rechazado a todas las chicas!- inquirió- Hay momentos en que dudo de su sexualidad.

Konan se sonrojó enormemente.

-Bueno... con el cuerpo que tiene Sasuke...- dijo ella mientras mordía sus labios.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú también?- preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja.

-¿Yo también qué?-

-Bueno... todas las chicas idolatran a Sasuke y bueno ¿tú también? Digo...- alzó sus manos escandalosamente - ¡yo ya te iba ayudar con Itachi! ¡De veras! Tú y el harían muy bonita pareja.

La peliazul se sonrojó hasta por los codos. Ella quería a Itachi, pero debía reconocer que tenía miedo... miedo de ser utilizada, miedo a ser olvidada como lo hizo Haku con ella.

-Sin comentarios "Lord Sun"- dijo ella mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa -¡Mira!-dijo ella mientras señalaba a unas grandes montañas.

-Oh, querida me gustaría abrir los ojos pero ¿quién sabe? Quizá mis ojos lancen flamas negras y te hagan caer en una pesadilla eterna- rió para sí mismo- perdona pero mientras no sepa manejar esta cosa que tiene Sasuke en los ojos no los abriré.

-Oh, Naruto... ¿sabes? Ya estamos en Iwagakure... nos quedan quizá unas dos horas más de camino.

-¡No jo...! – se calló, por lo regular no decía groserías en frente de las chicas. Esa era la educación que le había dado su madre y Tsunade.

Konan rió -¿Qué no joda?- preguntó ella mientras arqueaba una ceja -¡pues si jodo Naruto! Apenas... llevamos la mitad del camino, o más bien tres cuartos...

-¡Ay!- exclamó él- No soy muy bueno para números... pero supongo que si sigues manejando a esta velocidad, quizá llegaremos para año nuevo a Osaka.

* * *

><p>-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura -¡Ya deja de presionar a Hina-chan para que maneje más rápido! ¿Estás loco? ¡Va a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora!-<p>

El Audi negro corría a toda velocidad, era un gran automóvil, o al menos eso le había dicho su padre cuando le entregó las llaves del coche. Eso pasó el invierno pasado, cuando Hinata Hyuga, heredera de la fortuna Hyuga cumplió la mayoría de edad. Sólo hasta ese día se dio cuenta de la velocidad de ese coche.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó Sasuke tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Un par de horas más- contestó secamente Itachi.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sabía que si tardaban un minuto más podría ser el final para su mejor amigo, más por el sueño que había tenido en la enfermería. Había sido como una visión, o algo por el estilo.

-Itachi- dijo Hinata con la voz más baja que tenia.

-¿Qué sucede?- contestó amablemente el Uchiha.

-¿Cree que es conveniente irnos por Iwagakure?

-No lo sé, es un lugar de muchas montañas... aunque considerando como es la lógica de Konan puede que ella haya tomado ese camino. Yo consideraría que hay que tomar el camino corto, es mejor tener ventaja de tiempo.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo.

-Correcto, ¿usted me indica el camino?- preguntó Hinata.

-Claro, cuando veas un señalamiento que diga "Iwagakure" da vuelta a la izquierda y te vas todo derecho, encontrarás una colina y ahí quiero que reduzcas la velocidad ya que son puras curvas.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke apretaba sus puños. Eran las 6:15 de la tarde.

Jiraiya seguía marcando al celular de Tsunade y simplemente no entraba la llamada

_-Seguramente la muy pilla está tomando Sake y apostando el poco dinero que tiene-_

* * *

><p>Finalmente el sol se había ocultado en su totalidad. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Había un letrero enorme que decía "Bienvenidos a Osaka".<p>

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras que Hinata disminuía la velocidad

-¿A dónde nos dirigiremos Itachi?- preguntó la ojiperla

-Al aeropuerto, yo te indico el camino.

Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando finalmente eran las 8:15 habían llegado al aeropuerto, más bien en el estacionamiento.

-Aquí debería estar Konan- dijo Itachi mientras salía del coche.

-¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó Jiraiya mientras ponía cara de pervertido-Oh, perdón más bien ¿en qué vehículo viaja?

-Viaja en una camioneta blindada color negro- contestó-Auch- se quejó levemente por su brazo, haciendo que Sakura captará su atención.

Ella tomó su mochila y sacó una pastilla y le tendió la mano a Itachi.

-Gracias- respondió Itachi al recibir la pastilla.

Sasuke se sentía incomodo, sentía las ganas de asesinar a su hermano por tener tan cerca a Sakura. Frunció el ceño, ese no debería ser su comportamiento.

-Hay de dos- dijo Itachi- Konan ya llegó y tomó el vuelo junto a Sasuke o simplemente no ha llegado.

-¿Y cuál sería la mejor?- dijo Hinata mientras seguía detrás de su mejor amiga.

-Yo creo que la mejor es que ya haya tomado el vuelo- dijo Itachi.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó Sakura mientras agitaba los brazos -¡Sasuke no se puede ir porque si!-

Todos asintieron, la pelirosa tenía razón.

* * *

><p>-¡Agh!- se quejó Naruto- ¿ya llegamos? Creo ya se me entumieron los ojos<p>

-Calma, cariño estamos a unos minutos del aeropuerto... todo estará bien.

Konan condujo a toda la velocidad posible y observó como en el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto se encontraba Itachi junto con otras personas.

-Oh Naruto- dijo ella- ¿Cómo se supone que es tu cuerpo real?

-Sexy- contestó, haciendo que Konan se sonrojara –Bueno, aparte de ser jodidamente sexy soy rubio y tengo ojos azules.

-Ah-suspiró ella mientras veía a un chico con esas características.

-¡Ese es el coche!- dijo Itachi mientras señalaba la camioneta que se estaba estacionando.

Sasuke corrió unos metros, seguido de Sakura.

De la camioneta se bajó una mujer de cabello azul y ojos color ámbar. Y se bajó... "Sasuke Uchiha".

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Sakura mientras corría al encuentro del supuesto azabache.

Naruto sintió una gran felicidad, pero se esfumó.

_-Qué idiota soy, ella me abraza porque se supone soy Sasuke... no porque en realidad sea Naruto-_

Sasuke sintió de nuevo ese piquete, no lo podía negar estaba celoso de Sakura ¿pero porque?... al parecer si había influido mucho la confesión de sentimientos de ella. Una voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, era Hinata.

-Naruto... perdón por ser tan torpe y no ser rápida- se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

-No, no te preocupes Hinata-

-Konan- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba la peliazul, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Itachi, finalmente hemos llegado pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¡¿cómo está tu brazo?!-

-Gracias al cielo venia una médico en el coche- Itachi la condujo hacia donde estaban todos – Konan, te presentó a Sakura, Hinata y a Naruto.

Konan entrecerró los ojos, claro que conocía a Naruto.

-¡Hey!- dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de abrazar a "Sasuke" -¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

-Ah- se encogió de hombros – tengo un poder especial.

Konan se acercó a Itachi y le susurró al oído.

-Él heredó el sharingan, lo único que se nos ocurrió es que cerrará los ojos- dijo ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa, no sabía si reír de lo cómico que se veía su hermano o simplemente poner cara seria.

-Puedes abrir los ojos, Sasuke-

Naruto abrió los ojos, no vio nada extraño pero le sorprendió enormemente ver a la Hyuga.

-Hinata nos trajo hasta aquí Sasuke- le dijo Sakura.

-¿Enserio Hina-chan?- preguntó Naruto

Hinata se sonrojó, por lo regular Sasuke nunca la llamaba así.

-¿Naruto?- un instinto hizo que Hinata dijera eso.

Todos, a excepción de Jiraiya y Konan se quedaron sorprendidos.

Konan se acercó a Naruto y le dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Ellas no saben verdad?-

Naruto negó con la cabeza y le respondió- solamente lo sabe el tipo pervertido de cabello blanco y desde luego... Sasuke.

-¡Maldición Tsunade donde carajos estabas!- todos voltearon a ver a Jiraiya quien se encontraba a unos autos más adelante hablando por teléfono -¡me vale un condenado bledo si te encontraste con casinos por allá! ¡Por Dios Tsunade estamos en aprietos y tú apostando! ¡Para nada maldita, mañana te quiero en Osaka! ¡Me vale que pierdas tu dinero!- finalmente Jiraiya azotó el teléfono, dándose cuenta que todos lo veían aterrados.

-Ah no es nada- dijo él mientras movía sus manos- simplemente a los viejos nos dan ataques, ustedes que son jóvenes no deberían fijarse en estos detalles... Tsunade viene mañana y dice que ya tiene la solución.

Itachi, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron con cara de total confusión.

-Señor- dijo Konan mientras se acercaba a él – ya sé la situación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo.

-Cariño- dijo Jiraiya mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Konan- creo que hoy tú y "S-a-s-u-k-e" no podrán irse de Japón tendremos que hacer algunos "c-a-m-b-i-o-s" antes de ello.

-Y creo son urgentes- contestó Naruto.

-Yo también lo creo- apoyó Sasuke.

-No creo que nos vayamos a quedar a dormir en la camioneta- dijo Naruto haciendo que todos lo miraran, todos habían acordado que el comer algo en una tienda de comida rápida era lo mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo secamente Sasuke.

-Digo... quizá deberías buscar un hotel o algo por el estilo- hizo una mirada desinteresada, haciendo que todas las chicas se sonrojaran.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Jiraiya- alguien comparte mis mismos deseos, aunque- hizo un puchero- estoy muy solito pero cada uno de ustedes tiene una pareja.

Todos derramaron una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-Vale, vale, coincido con "Sasuke"- dijo Jiraiya, enfatizando muy bien la última palabra- lo mejor será ir a un hotel y ordenar cuatro habitaciones.

-Somos siete- dijo Konan mientras mostraba los siete dedos de ambas manos.

-Querida- dijo Jiraiya mientras sacaba un cigarrillo- ¿Acaso vas a dormir solita teniendo a un hombre como Itachi a una habitación de distancia?

La cara de Itachi y la de Konan enrojecieron.

Jiraiya buscó entre sus bolsillos de su pantalón color negro. Y sacó un monedero en forma de ranita. Le tenía especial aprecio a ese monedero ya que su nieto se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños. Sacó una tarjeta color dorada.

-Tarjeta dorada- dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a temblar -¿señor Jiraiya?

-Yo invito las habitaciones siempre y cuando duerman en parejas.

-Qué cruel- contraatacó la pelirosa.

-Etto- Konan se sonrojó- Estoy de acuerdo con Jiraiya, digo... sería mucho gasto siete habitaciones para una sola noche...

Todos miraron petrificados a la peliazul. Todos menos Itachi.

-Bien- Jiraiya puso las manos en los bolsillos- Serán cuatro habitaciones, gracias a Tsunade yo dormiré solo... ustedes arréglense las habitaciones pero...- miró fijamente a Sasuke y a Naruto -¡nada de dormir dos hombres o dos mujeres en la misma habitación! ¡Eso se ve deprimente!-

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron petrificados ante tal declaración.

Todos se encontraban en un edificio, era bastante lujoso. Y sobre todo, caro. Ya que estaba dentro del Aeropuerto Internacional de Osaka.

Por lo menos se sabía que Jiraiya dormiría solo y que Konan dormiría con Itachi. Ahora la duda era quien dormiría con Sasuke y quien dormiría con Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **¡Hola! Espero sea de su agrado el capítulo, ya saben... si quieren noticias sobre actualizaciones o sobre mis nuevas ideas o desapariciones por FF busquen en facebook a "Tamahara Chan" es mi página para tener un contacto más...¿directo? ¡Sayonara!


	19. No siempre es imposible (2)

_Si Pudiera Hacerte Volver [No Siempre Es Imposible]_

_-Capitulo 13-_

_(Parte 2)_

๑

๑

-Sakura- Hinata bajó su mirada mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero dormir con "Sasuke" tengo algunas sospechas...-

-¡Oh!- exclamó Sakura – ya te iba a decir que si puedo dormir con Naruto, igual tengo unas sospechas.

Ambas se miraron con confianza, mientras que metros atrás estaban Naruto y Sasuke confundidos.

-Naruto- dijo Sasuke- Quiero dormir con Sakura

-¡¿Eh?!- Naruto gritó haciendo que muchas personas que estaban alrededor posaran su vista en él -¡¿estás loco?!

-No seas escandaloso- dijo Sasuke

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a salir en Osaka. Jiraiya no había podido dormir del todo, en primer lugar estaba preocupado, además de que no se había tocado el tema de que había sucedido con Madara. Estaba preocupado ya que, de alguna u otra manera Itachi Uchiha fuera miembro de Akatsuki, lo cual era lo más probable y en ese caso todos estarían en peligro. Suspiró cansado. Decidió salir al patio del hotel, aún era muy de mañana.<p>

Se sentó en una silla color blanco, mientras observaba como los niños iban con sus padres de vacaciones. Algunos más estaban de tortolos. Jiraiya sólo observó con nostalgia esa escena...

-¡Padre!- gritó un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules

Jiraiya se encontraba tomando una taza de café, era evidente que no podía tomar delante de su único hijo, eso era claro. Le había dolido mucho la separación, o más bien, abandono de su esposa.

"-_Me iré a conseguir a alguien que me de lo que YO necesito"_

_-¿¡Acaso piensas dejar a nuestro hijo así como si nada?!_

_-¿Crees que me importa? ¡Soy una mujer del espectáculo y es más que obvio que me vale un carajo ese crío!_

_-¿Por qué eres tan cruel Mei? ¡No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tu hijo! ¡Por el amor de Dios sólo tiene un año!_

_-Pues da igual-"_

-¡Padre!- gritó de nueva cuenta el pequeño rubio

-¡Oh!, perdón hijo, estaba pensando- respondió el hombre.

- Cada que salimos estás pensando en algo- respondió el niño.

-Ya, ya hijo... cálmate...

-Oye padre-

-¿Sí?-

-Sé que nunca me has contado de mi mamá... y todo eso pero en verdad algún día quisiera conocerla.

Jiraiya sintió como su corazón se partía en mil cachos.

-Bueno- respondió el mientras le acariciaba su rubio cabello, haciendo que este se sonrojará- tu madre fue una actriz de la farándula - Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos, aún recordaba esa nota periodística.

_La actriz Mei Terumi fue asesinada la noche pasada al salir de su Mansión en Kirigakure, se desconoce quien la atacó pero se presume que tenía nexos con el narcotráfico. No se sabe a ciencia cierta como la asesinaron. También se presume que pudo haber sido una sobredosis de heroína combinada con whiskey. A la gran actriz se le recuerda en sus participaciones en "Summertime Sadness" "Crawling in mi skin" y la última película que grabó apenas el invierno pasado titulada "Love is"_

-¿Padre?- preguntó el chico de nueva cuenta.

-Cariño, cuanto tú tenias un año de edad mamá se fue en busca de dinero, según ella yo no le daba lo que ella merecía. Su nombre era Mei Terumi.

-¿Era?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos

-Así es Minato, ella fue asesinada hace trece años. Ella era tu madre.

Jiraiya sacó un cigarrillo, ese hotel fue el que habían visitado en aquel verano su hijo y él. Le traía recuerdos, pero debía asimilar que su hijo ya no estaba. ¿Por qué? por culpa de los Akatsuki.

_-Esos bastardos-_ empezó a emanar humo de su boca- _Me han quitado todo lo que tengo, no permitiré que le hagan algo a Tsunade o a mi nieto... ¡No lo permitiré!-_

-Jiraiya, te vez algo viejo ¿Qué ha pasado?- en ese momento, Tsunade estaba enfrente a él. Tenía junto a ella un maletín enorme color plata mientras que lucía unas botas color rojizo y una chaqueta negra que le llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla, debajo de este había un vestido color rojo quemado.

-¡Tsunade!- gritó el hombre, al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo -¡¿Qué carajos es eso?!- preguntó al ver el maletín.

-Dinero, querido. Perdón por la demora pero no podía dejar pasar tener cien mil dólares a mi disposición, sé que es malo cuando gano... es un mal augurio pero bueno...- suspiró cansada -¿Dónde está Sasuke y Naruto?

-¡Siempre apuestas!- gritó él mientras derramaba la taza de café que estaba junto a él.

-Ya, relájate Jiraiya, te estás volviendo senil.

-¿Qué has investigado?- preguntó ignorando el comentario.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, en realidad creí que encontraría puras ruinas pero actualmente esa isla ya pertenece a Japón y es una pequeña zona vacacional y turística, debo admitir que en el pasado debió ser un lugar paradisiaco. En fin- suspiró- logré ir a un templo que estaba al norte de la Isla, no tuve tiempo de admirar el turismo así que finalmente encontré como revertir el efecto. Me las ingenié, fue algo complejo leer el libro sagrado de los Uzumaki, pero lo conseguí, bendigo que mi padre me haya enseñado algunos sellos manuales, anteriormente los shinobis los usaban pero bueno... ahora casi no hay shinobis- suspiró cansada- me encontré con un monje en ese templo y me ayudó, en cuanto le dije que era hija de Nagato y nieta de Hashirama me ofreció ayudarme y me dio todo lo necesario. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-El ritual se debe hacer en la luna llena y como sabrás, faltan dos días para luna llena, de otro modo no podremos revertir el efecto.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Jiraiya haciendo que varias personas a su alrededor lo miraran extrañados- Tsunade, debemos actuar rápido...

-Lo sé, sé que es importante pero no creo que pase nada por un par de días más.

-Sí pasa- contestó mientras se paraba - En este momento y en este lugar están Sakura, Hinata, Itachi Uchiha y una chica llamada Konan.

-¿Eh?- Tsunade arqueó la ceja -¿Qué hace Sakura Haruno en este lugar?

-Bueno... para empezar, después de que te fuiste el domingo por la mañana, sonó el teléfono de Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto se vio obligado a contestar y era Madara diciéndole que ya había llegado al aeropuerto junto con Itachi y que tenía que presentarle a alguien-

-¿Qué quería ese bastardo?-

-Bueno, Naruto fue al aeropuerto y me dijo que no lo acompañara ya que sería peligroso, además de que cuidara de Sasuke. El día transcurrió normal- se encogió de hombros- ayer Sasuke fue a la Universidad y regresó antes de lo esperado, lo traían Hinata y Sakura, ellas dijeron que él se había desmayado y no sé que más, cuando Sasuke despertó dijo que debíamos ir a Tokio inmediatamente, la chiquilla llamada Hinata nos ofreció su coche y Sakura dijo que debía ir ya que era la única que tenia conocimientos médicos.

-Hmp, ya veo- dijo la rubia.

-Así es, pero justo cuando íbamos a llegar a Tokio nos encontramos en la carretera a Itachi Uchiha, venia mal herido y Sakura lo curó.

-¿Quién lo hirió?- preguntó Tsunade.

-No sabemos, no se tocó el tema, lo único que nos dijo Itachi es que debíamos ir a Osaka, ya que, una chica llamada Konan se llevaría a Naruto a otro lugar.

-¿Eh?- Tsunade lo miró fijamente.

-Así es, pero Konan está de nuestro lado, aún no sé bien como está la historia ni sé que fue de Madara y los Akatsuki pero... ya sabes ahora lo importante.

-¿Y dónde están los mocosos?

-Querida- frunció el ceño- Estamos en un hotel, ellos están durmiendo.

-Querido- dijo ella a modo de sarcasmo- son casi las nueve de la mañana, lo mejor es que nos fuéramos a un lugar más seguro... aún nos quedan dos días.

-Hmp, Tsunade...creo lo mejor será hacer notorio que Naruto es Sasuke y que Sasuke es Naruto ¿no crees?

-Yo creo que por ahora no- dijo ella- hay que dejar que se diviertan con el cuerpo del otro, es decir... finalmente fue su deseo.

-Pero eso fue un deseo indeseable, Tsunade... gracias a ese deseo...

-Gracias al deseo que pidieron ahora estamos aquí, de otro modo Akatsuki ya estuviera buscando a Sasuke, y sabrá Dios que tendrán en mente esos enfermos-

La luz del sol molestaba su pequeño rostro. Decidió levantarse, pero de inmediato se cubrió con las sabanas.

_-¿Sasuke-kun?-_ Hinata no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, sí recordaba que entre Sakura y ella habían acordado dormir con Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente ya que tenían sus dudas.

Desde luego que Hinata no sería capaz de hacer algo indebido. De hecho no hizo nada malo, ¿dormir con un hombre era malo? No se levantó de la cama, se quedó acostada en posición fetal y observó detenidamente los rasgos del Uchiha. Eran perfectos. Frunció el ceño, estaba confundida ya que Sasuke actuaba en cierta manera como Naruto.

Es cierto que ella no se había fijado en el rubio por su físico o inteligencia, ella se había fijado en él por sus sentimientos de nunca rendirse y siempre ser mejor cada día. Ella tenía un complejo de inferioridad terrible, además de autoestima. Su familia tenía altas expectativas en ella a todo momento y si ella no cumplía esas expectativas le podía ir mal, muy mal. Hinata siguió observando al azabache, había algo en el Uchiha que no le cuadraba ya que ayer él le llamó por "Hina-chan", usualmente Naruto era el único que le decía así. No, no le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha, quizá le atraía pero gustar no. Incluso ella misma pensaba que amaba a Naruto. Suspiró un poco, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Sasuke la observaba.

Se sonrojó de inmediato y se escondió entre las sabanas. Simplemente esa era su naturaleza.

Si tan sólo ella supiera que el que durmió con ella no fue Sasuke, sino Naruto fuera otra historia.

-¿Hina-chan?- preguntó Naruto al ver que la chica se revolvía entre las sabanas, no estaban desnudos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente la noche anterior se durmieron con lo que tenían, él se quitó la playera ya que tenía calor.

La ojiperla no quería asomarse, estaba escondida entre las sabanas como niña pequeña. Tenía la misma ropa, quizá lo único que se había quitado era su chamarra de piel y sus calcetines azul pastel, fuera de eso... estaba completita, teóricamente. Cerró los ojos deseando que la tierra, o más bien, la cama se la tragara. Era muy bonito estar con sus amigos en un hotel pero ¿qué diría su padre?, en realidad podría que no dijera nada ya que por lo general se la pasaba en negocios y casi nunca la tomaba en cuenta, era invisible, para cuando le convenía.

Naruto entendió que quizá su presencia en ese espacio estaba demás. Pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que junto a él estaba Hinata, bueno... en teoría ya que estaba escondida entre las sabanas de la cama. Sentía muy bien estar con ella, eso era raro, Hinata nunca le cayó mal, es más, cuando ella lo espiaba por así decirlo nunca le molestó.

-¡Hina!- gritó Naruto a modo de niño berrinchudo -¡vamos levántate ya es tarde, no seas floja!- dijo mientras quitaba todas las sabanas que la envolvían

_-Él no puede ser Sasuke, su presencia no es fría como la de él... no, él no es Sasuke-_

-¡Te encontré!- dijo Naruto entre risas, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la ojiperla estaba envuelta en un sonrojo muy fuerte -¿estás bien?- inmediatamente empezó a tocarle sus mejillas, quizá tendría fiebre -¿Qué tienes?- preguntó por segunda vez, Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-¡Tú no eres Sasuke!- gritó ella mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

Naruto quedó estático, ya no podría seguir con la mentira.

-Etto- dijo mientras juagaba con sus dedos - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé necesita ser li-lista para saberlo Na-Naruto-

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

-Cuando tú sonríes, tu sonrisa se esboza más al lado derecho que al izquierdo. Tú siempre me dices Hina, y además siempre sonríes por todo, te gusta hacer reír a las personas y por lo general eres un poco perezoso. Tú no puedes ser Sasuke... ya que...

-¿Tanto sabes de mi?- preguntó Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño

-Ajá, creo... además cuando estás nervioso o algo así frunces el ceño o te rascas la cabeza y sueles decir "de veras"- contestó ella, mientras bajaba la mirada.

La plática hubiese seguido por más tiempo, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre sí, ella sonrojada y el con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Quién podrá ser?- _pensó él mientras se ponía su playera y sus tenis "converse". Hinata por otro lado se puso rápidamente sus calcetines y sus botas.

-¿Creías que te nos ibas a escapar tan pronto?-

Naruto quedó petrificado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **¡Hola! tiempo sin leernos, pero estoy de vuelta, les prometí acabar mis fics y así lo haré... tarde que temprano todos serán terminados y pronto será este. Así que esperen el final... falta muy muy poco. Recuerden que para ver más actualizaciones y actividad de mis desapariciones busquen en facebook "Tamahara Chan"


End file.
